Bulletproof
by Outlinedinblack
Summary: Bella is bullied by Edward Cullen. One day, where there is an accident Bella goes to la Push. Here she finds a huge cliff and decided she doesn’t want to live. She jumps, but does she survive, and who shouted ‘DON’T JUMP!’ even though it was too late R R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note ; Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about deleting the original of this story, but I didn't have a clue where I was going with it. I had it all planned out in my head but when I typed it, it didn't work well. So this I a re-write of New Life, New Me ? I have so many idea's for this story!. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted the original. I hope that this story will be a good enough apology, If not SORRY!! IM **_**REALLY**_** SORRY !!! I hope you can forgive me. So Bella Isn't going to be a model in this story, but Its going to be **_**awesome **_**anyway !!**

The bell rang shrilly sounding the end of class. There was loud scraping as everyone dragged their chair back to get out of their seat. Yawning widely, I slowly got to my feet shoving my books into my tatty bag. I made my way to the canteen. I don't know why I even go to the canteen, I don't exactly have any money to buy anything. I make my way to my table. Its situated away from everyone else and its beside the smelly bin. I sit here by myself, as usual. I rummage around in my bag for my apple. I inspect it before eating as I do everything I get to eat. It has a few soft brown spots but I will just eat around them. I look around the canteen. The boring walls, the glares and stares from everyone in the school. I catch sight of my reflection in the windows. I had become so unrecognisable these days. My greasy lank hair was scraped back in a messy high pony tail, permanent purple circles due to lack of sleep are around my eyes and my lips are really chapped. My clothes are really tattered, scruffy and dirty. There are holes in them from where the mice chew at them. My trainers have holes in them, I can stick my big toes out of them but I don't. Instead I tape them up with clear duck tape. This is why I get bullied by Edward Cullen. Where do I even begin to explain Edward Cullen. He is so arrogant and big headed. He wears this stupid smirk, and his green eyes stare coldly. His bronze hair is stuck up like him. He wears all this designer clothes that I can only dream of wearing. He struts around thinking he owns the place. He treats girls like shit. The girls are fake anyway, they practically throw themselves at him. Its disgusting. He has no manners whatsoever. I pause in my mind rant to see him coming towards me. Here we go…

"Hey Bella, can I sit here?" he asks. He's up to something. His eyes are glittering excitedly.

"No!" I say coldly. He acts shocked, his hand over his cold heart.

"Bella, I cam here to make a truce with you. To make friends and you wont let me sit down with you. You wont let _me_, Edward Cullen sit with _you_, Bella Swan." He sneers.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'. He glares at me but I look away pretending I don't even know he's there.

"Bella can I tell you something? Go DIE" He spits viciously before continuing "You know, everyone's life would be so much better if you weren't here. No one likes you. We would consider ourselves blessed if you dropped dead in front of us. We would throw a party, beside your body. Your so ugly, it burns my eyes to look at you. Your mum is a dirty crack whore, who has to turn to prostitution to feed her family. Your dad is a pathetic excuse for man, who cant even hold down a job if his life depended on it. He's a useless drunk, an alcoholic." He throws the words at me. You look as though you have AIDS or some contagious disease. Your probably caught AIDS from your slut of a mum. I HATE YOU!!!" and he hurtles his bowl of custard at me, then his coca-cola. He got up and left. Everyone's laughter rang in my ears. Tears streamed down my face in pure embarrassment. I got up, grabbing my bag and ran blindly out of the canteen to the toilets. Staring at my ugly reflection I tried to get as much custard out of my hair but it was drying thick and fast. Sighing I decided to skip school and go home to was this out of my hair. Waking the long walk home Edwards voice and comments buzzed in my head. I had considered suicide before, even got as far as cutting my self but at the last minute chickened out. My mum was so furious and upset. My dad was broken. It was then I swore I would never take myself purposely from their lives. I was everything he had said, but my mother wasn't a drug addict or a prostitute. She worked several jobs to try to keep her family together but my father was a useless drunk. I would never admit this to anyone. It hurt not having a friend to confide this in, instead I poured my heart into diaries. I have over 40, all full with entries of my miserable life. I searched the plant for the spare key to let myself in. I went to the bathroom and ran the tap in the sink, rinsing my hair. I would wash it later but I was so tired. I rubbed my hair dry with a damp towel and settles onto the beaten stained couch and drifted into an uneasy sleep. In my dreams Edward was there shouting at me.

_You're so ugly, fat, useless, disgusting. Die please die no one wants you!_

_Bbrriinnggg Bbrriinnggg Bbrriinnggg. _The phone woke me from my slumber. I stumbled towards the phone.

"Hello" I mumbled down the receiver.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" a lady asked. I didn't even bother correcting her. The school calling about my skiving.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Dr Frankie. I'm so sorry, but there has been a terrible accident…"

**A/N So this is a short chapter. Who do you think was in the accident?!?!? What do you thinks going to happen. So I'm sorry about deleting New Life, New Me ? but I hope this story will turn out SO much better. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted. Anyone see the New moon trailer that got shown on MTV VMA Awards!!! So Exciting. Anyone Watch Ghost Whisperer? Omg Season 5 First Episode Was AWESOMEEE !! Anyway please review !!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note : So this morning I went onto my computer and opened my mail. It read 31 new messages. I was SO surprised and happy when I looked and seen I had 21 alerts and 10 awesome reviews! I was so happy I wanted to scream! I want to thank ; iole01, Atalanta17, Emmett or Edward, NatSatOnTheMat, gabzCoatz, Flora73, princess1996, DaniCullen426, snickers1027 And **_p.g _**who left an anonymous review. Thank you all for your great reviews which made me want to write this chapter!! Thanks you guys rock!**

_**Previously : "Is this Isabella Swan?" a lady asked. I didn't even bother correcting her. The school calling about my skiving.**_

"_**Yeah, who's this?"**_

"_**This is Dr Frankie. I'm so sorry, but there has been a terrible accident…"**_

"A-an accident? What kind of accident?" I asked. Fear flooded by body, freezing me where I stood. I gripped the receiver tightly as though my life depended on it.

"Your mum and dad has been in a car accident. You have to get to the hospital as soon as possible." I heard no more as the phone plummeted to the ground. I threw my shoes on and bolted out the door. Then I realised I don't have a _car_! The hospital was a good hours walk away. I began to run the quickest route to the hospital. I ran for 15 minutes before I started stumbling and falling. A car blared its horn. I spun round as a friendly voice called to me.

"Need a lift Bella? Climb in" It was Angela. Gratefully I clamoured into her beat up old car.

"Hospital please. Angela I really cant thank you enough, you just save me a half hour run to the hospital." I wheezed. Angela began to drive fast to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice laced with concern. I shook my head.

"Mum and Dad in a car accident." I whispered as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. Then Angela asked the all important question…

"Are they okay?" Angela looked at me with her kind eyes. I had always liked Angela, she had never bullied me, never make and nasty remarks or glared at me. She talks to me sometimes. She was so nice, but she gets picked on a little but not much.

"I hope so. They didn't even tell me anything on the phone. That doesn't mean anything right" I asked desperately. They will be fine, just a scratch. Nothing to major. It cant be anything big. They will get let out of hospital. Maybe Charlie had broke his leg and they need me there to help him, and they need me there so I know the dose's of medication they have to take. Everything will be fine.

"It doesn't mean a thing" Angela told me firmly. I smiled gratefully. Time passed, cars blurred past the windows until we arrived. Of course by now it was pouring. As usual in Forks.

"Were here" Angela's voice pulled me out of my mind rant. The hospital. I have always hated hospitals, its long corridors, peoples footsteps echoing eerily, all the dead people. Not to mention all the surgery tools. The smell, urgh the smell is the worst.

"Thanks Angela, I owe you big time." and I ran into the huge building. The automatic doors pulled open as I got closer. I stepped inside and was hit with the smell of disinfectant. I went to the front desk.

"Help me, my mum and dad were took in a while ago, about a car crash" I told her.

"Oh yes, its room 203" and I was off again. I got to the room and burst in. There was my mum lying on a bed. She looked so frail and fragile, tears streamed down my face looking at her. Machines, tubes and wires swarmed around her. Her face was a mess. She had two black eyes and a burst lip. Cuts and grazes snaked their way down my mums face. She had a tube down her throat. Sobs escaped out of my mouth. The door opened and in came a doctor. I don't know why but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. The doctor was fairly young, with blonde hair and golden eyes. Golden eyes? He saw me staring and walked over to me, a clip board in his hand.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "I'm Dr Cullen, your mums injuries are very serious. She has a broken hip. When the car hit your parents car your mum was thrown forwards. We suspect she may have brain damage but she hasn't woken up yet, so we cant be sure but there is a 75% chance she will be fine. We will have to monitor her very carefully though. As for your dad. He was thrown out of the car. He suffered from a fractured skull and a few broken bones. He's in intensive care just now but in a few days he will undergo major surgery but" he was cut off by a loud beep. I turned and at once my eyes caught onto my mums heart monitor that has gone flat…

**A/N Sorry this is such a short chapter. I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger so it had to be short. I promise chapter 3 will be soooo much longer! So a few of you, who left reviews guesed what was going to happen, but no one got it exactly right! Sont you just love Angela! She's so nice! So please please review. It would be greatly appreciated! Love you all!**

**-Louise x3**


	3. Chapter 3

So hi everyone can you please chack out my other story! thanks x

Untouchable

Alice and emmett are twins. When they get bullied by Edward cullen and his posse, They move away. The get changed into vampires. They find bella, a lone vampire wandering around. Bella becomes friends with Alice and Emmett. 300 years later they move back to forks. They see a familiar face. Edward. What do james and victoria have to do with it and why are the volturi trying to kill everyone and why is Alice's vision not working right ?!?!?! Rated T coz my potty mouth. Its better than it sounds. There will be so many unexpected twists. Please Read and REVIEW !!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own *sniff* Twilight. But I do own the plot !! x

Authors Note : Hey guys! Got another _4_ Reviews !! I have _14 _Woohoo! DaniCullen426 I hope this chapter helps about the whole eye colour situation! So here goes…

_**Previously : He's in intensive care just now but in a few days he will undergo major surgery but" he was cut off by a loud beep. I turned and at once my eyes caught onto my mums heart monitor that has gone flat…**_

**Everything went in slow motion as the doctors stared talking medically and rushed around my mum. Everyone was shouting out sentences at 100 miles per second. Tears that clouded my vision poured their way down my cheeks. I couldn't take my eyes off my mothers glassy stare. Her body started twitching uncontrollably and foam started to appear at her mouth. Oh god, please no! Not my mum. She's kidding, she will stop and shout 'gotcha!' then I would be mad for a minute then see the funny side and laugh along with her. We would then go see dad, find out he will be 100% fine then come back and rest. Then go home. This was going to work out fine. The machine must be broke as the beep continued. There must be a glitch in the machine. I squeezed my eyes shut but that image of my mum stayed in my head. She cant die. The room started to spin round as air wasn't getting into my lungs everything went black.**

**A/N So this is Edwards Point of view. This is after he poured custard over Bella its later that day in school.**

**EPOV**

There was 10 minutes to the bell and the teacher was about to give out homework. An essay on a book that I 'read' It was called _Nineteen Minutes _by_ Jodi Picoult _or something like that. Urgh I fucking hate homework. A girl walked nervously into the class room and headed fro the teacher.

"Can Miss Docherty please see E-Edward Cullen please" she said quietly. What now? Miss Cormier sighed before saying I could go. I grabbed my bag and began to leave.

"Hey Eddie, been a _bad_ boy?" Lauren Mallory asked in a husky voice that sounded as though she had a disgusting blocked nose. I hated the way she put double meanings into sentences. It was quite repulsive. Now to the head teachers office. I rolled my eyes. I got called into her so many times it could be a world record that I would gladly receive. I knocked, walked straight in and plonked myself down on the hard chair.

The place was so dreary it was horrible. The itch green chair that sat beside me, the greyish thin carpets, her chipped desk and then there was the head master her self. She has mousy brown hair that was quite short, the ends curling into her face. She wears wire glasses and lots of suits. I looked up at her. She was glaring at me, with her eye brows raised.

"Mr Cullen, I have been informed that in the canteen at lunch. You poured your custard over Miss Isabella Swan.!"

"Bella" I interrupted. Bella _hated _being called Isabella.

"So do you admit it?" she asked. I stuck my chin in the air before answering a down right lie.

"No, it was an _accident_. I went to get up and _fell _forwards _accidentally _knocking my custard over her" I said in my innocent voice. But she saw right through it.

"Edward, I know what your going through b-" I scoffed stopping her in mid sentence. How can she know, she doesn't know what its like to not have parents who would rather die than help their own flesh and blood.

She doesn't know what its like to be moved from house to house with different families who don't love you. She doesn't know what its like to be separated from everyone you love. My little step brother, 2 today. He adored me and I got took away from him. I can still see his little face, crying as I walked away from him.

How would she know what its like to be unloved and unwanted. How does she know. She doesn't, _but I do_.

Its one of the reasons why I get so angry with Bella. She has parents who love her, will do _anything _for her without a moments hesitation. Who do _everything _they can to make sure she survives. I was left on my own, when I was 7 by a roadside. I has nothing but the clothes on my back. She has parents. Even when she disappointed them they didn't neglect her, they told her to try again. I know it isn't an excuse for me bullying Bella but she's always there when I need to let me anger out.

"…so I want you to stay away from her. Be warned bullying isn't tolerated in this school. You may go home, there's only five minutes left of school anyway." I sighed and walked to my car. My shiny silver Volvo was my baby. The only thing that I was proud of. I got in and began to drive back to my foster home. I reached into the glove compartment where I kept my Cds. I got out Paramore Brand new eyes and put the CD in. _Careful _**(A/N I LOVE THIS SONG!)**began to blast out. I loved being in my car, with the music blasting and me, speeding! The speed was one of the best parts I loved going _fast_ it was so exciting. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, its great. I bagan to sing along with the song.

_Open your eyes like I opened mineIt's only the real worldOh, like you will never knowShifting your weight to throw off the painWell you can ignore itBut only for so long_

_You look like I didYou resist me just like thisYou can't tell me to healAnd it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_You can't be too careful anymore._

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket only to drop it on the floor. Just my luck eh. I looked around outside the window, no traffic. I bent down to retrieve my phone but I could find it. I reached under the seat. It was wedged tight under the seat. I began to tug at it but couldn't get a good enough grip.

_You cant be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you…_

Then there was a car horn blaring loudly, coming closer. Fear flooded my body as I looked up. A car was heading straight for me. I was going to crash straight into a car. I slammed on the brakes, then everything went black…

**AN : Ha bet no one seen that coming, if you did congratulations! So, yeah that was Edwards Point of view. Poor Bella! And Edward, even though he isn't nice ): So thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews make me want to update! Anyone got the new Paramore CD Brand New Eyes? **_**I**_** have and its so ****AWESOME****!! Some more Paramore songs might come up in my story :D And Taylor Swift. So please review if you do I will consider updating tonight! Please check out my other story **_**Untouchable x**_** Thanks x Its short but again I wanted to leave it on a cliffy! So the next chapter will be Bella's Point of view! Again, thanks to everyone who alerted my story and especially who reviewed ! I love you guys!**

**-Louise x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**** So hey guys!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story! This chapter is going back to Bella's Pov but it might switch to Edwards once in a blue moon or when I feel I need to tell things from Edwards point of view. So did you like the last chapter, so just to clear it up, it was Edward who crashed into Bella's parents, it was his fault as he wasn't looking where he was going. So another Paramore song in this chapter!! Yay Lol x If anyone has questions feel free to mail me or you can add me on MSN or Yahoo :D So this is a really BIG long chapter so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight! But a girl can dream can't I ?!**

_Previously : _**BPOV**

I squeezed my eyes shut but that image of my mum stayed in my head. She cant die. The room started to spin round as air wasn't getting into my lungs everything went black.

_**EPOV**_

_You cant be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you…_

Then there was a car horn blaring loudly, coming closer. Fear flooded my body as I looked up. A car was heading straight for me. I was going to crash straight into a car. I slammed on the brakes, then everything went black…

**BPOV x**

I lay sobbing beside my mum clutching her hand. She's left me, she's gone. Uncontrollable tears cascaded down my cheeks as the truth slowly but surely sank in. I can even begin to imagine life without my mum. She was my best friend, mum and rock all in one. She was _always _there for me when I needed her. She used to help me with everything, she would cheer me up whenever I was down. We done everything together but now, it was all _gone_. It was as though half of me had died along with her. Her hand was steadily going colder but I couldn't bear to leave her side, I didn't want her to be left alone in here. She hated hospitals too so I if I left her I would be betraying her.

I looked at her, she looked so peaceful with all the tubes and wires gone. Her face was still bruised and cut. Her hair had started to curl a bit. I could just imagine her saying _Oh god look at my hair!_ I smiled through my tears. My mother was always smiling even in the worst times, like when we had to go hungry for a while she made a joke out of it, trying to lighted the mood. She never let the fact that we didn't have much money stop her from doing anything she wanted. I must have fallen asleep because I was gently shook awake. I sat up my head swimming. Dr Cullen came into view as my eyes adjusted.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you should go home now. I'm so sorry for your loss. Can I give you a lift home?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. My eyes were so puffy and sore. I bet they were red too. I shifted my weight to get off when something frozen fell into my hand. It was my mums hand. Even in death she wanted to hold my hand. I grasped it, tears falling down my cheeks. I kissed her cold cheek goodbye and started to walk away.

Memories flooded my brain, ones of when she had held me tight when I was scared, when she was there for me. Why am I just leaving her, I cant leave her she wouldn't have left me. Dr Cullen gently guided me out.

The car ride home from the hospital was quiet. I couldn't stop crying as we drove away from the hospital, away from my dead mum and my dying dad. My whole life was in that hospital and here I was leaving it behind. Dr Cullen pulled up at my house.

"Bella before you go, if you want to talk I'm here. In a few days your dad goes in for the surgery. I want you to stay home and don't come to the hospital. I will phone you to tell you how the surgery goes okay. Again, I'm so sorry" Dr Cullen said sympathetically. I nodded not trusting my voice.

I stumbled into the house and I headed straight to my bed where darkness engulfed me.

**A/N I was going leave it here but then I though.. Nah! I cant do that!**

Four miserable days had passed. I wouldn't know it had past if it wasn't for the fact that Dr Cullen phoned my once a day to make sure I was okay. He was so nice and caring. I was sitting by the phone impatiently waiting on Dr Cullen phoning. My dad was going in for major surgery today but the surgery was supposed to finish **3 **hours ago but Dr Cullen still hadn't phoned. Had something went wrong, I would _die _if my dad died to. Life would be meaningless without him. I simply _couldn't _lose him too. Right now, my dad was the only reason I wanted to live. My stomach growled loudly but I wasn't going to move in case I missed the phone. There was a funny feeling in my gut, like something was going happen…

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

I looked at the phone absolutely terrified. I answered and waited with baited breath.

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?" a bored voice said. I cleared my throat.

"Yes"

"Well" she sighed slowly "In surgery, your dad had a heart attack, the doctors battled to save him.."

"NO!" I screamed cutting her from saying the words. I hurtled my phone at the wall breaking in into pieces. "NO, NO, NO, NO!!" I screamed crying hysterically. He cant have left me, he cant, Why has this happened, I cant live without them. I need air. I flung on my shoes and walked out of the house with no intentions of coming back for a while. I zoned out as I walked so I was shocked to come to, in La Push. I looked around and seen huge white cliffs. I walked to the biggest near the edge and sat down. Here the tears flowed freely.

"Why God, why did you do this to me? I was never bad, not much. My parents were good people. Why did you take them from me. Did you need good people? Why couldn't it have been me. Will you swap them for me. They were in love, they deserve to live. I don't." I cried to the wind who carried my secrets away and keeping them to itself. It was so peaceful up here. I watched the birds flying about the sea. There was a baby seagull, learning to fly. Two other birds, I'm guessing its parents where squawking it in encouragement. Then the bird took off with a flap of its wings it soared into the air its parents right beside it.

My heart ached watching them, more tears began to fall. Why cant they be here? I got up and began to walk away then stopped. A song began to run through my head.

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

The last line ran through my head over and over again_. If they cant be with me. I will be with them. _I took a few steps back and faced the edge of the cliff. I sighed then ran toward the edge. Everything went in slow motion as I jumped. Then I heard it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T JUMP!!" someone screamed.

I hurtled down the cliff, the wind painfully whipping my hair sharply around my face. My eyes streaming because of the wind. The ocean was still a bit away even though I was falling fast. I thought back to that song.

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom._

So true. Then suddenly someone was there, hurtling down to the sharp rocks that jutted out of the water with me. Someone was going to die with me.

"Close you eyes" they whispered to me. I shut my eyes as I felt their arms close around me as we hit the bottom together…

**A/N Omg so **_**exciting **_**!!! So who do you think flung themselves off the cliff with Bella?? Please leave answers in reviews!**

**So that song is Paramore - Turn it off. The lyrics were so perfect for that chapter don't cha think! So I want your thoughts and feeling on this chapter. This chapter sucks, I couldn't think what to write. Sorry! So please leave reviews! I will give you a cyber cookie that Edward and Jacob made especially for all my reviewers !! If you want a virtual cookie leave a review !! Thanks I love you all!**

**-Louise x3**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Soo I'm sorry for not updating in ages, school has been pretty demanding and hectic! Oh so I know vampires cant go to La Push but its _my _Fanfiction! Also I'm sorry too for this chapter I hope it doesn't disappoint because I'm pretty sure no one guessed jumped with Bella. So here goes…

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight y'know!

_**Previously : Then suddenly someone was there, hurtling down to the sharp rocks that jutted out of the water with me. Someone was going to die with me.**_

"_**Close you eyes" they whispered to me. I shut my eyes as I felt their arms close around me as we hit the bottom together…**_

The water splashed all around us and there was a loud bang as large pieces of rock hurtled around us, huge chunks sinking down to the sea bed. The arms around me let me go as sharp pains ripped through my legs and they slapped the sharp sides of the rocks. The water began to turn red about me as the water rushed over my head and I slowly began to sink below the water. I tried kicking out but it was no good, my arms felt really heavy my legs ached and my eyelids began to droop. Pain coursed through my body. Am I dying? Is it suppose to feel lie this, shouldn't it be peaceful and easy not like this. Black spots formed in front of my eyes as it began to get darker and darker but then it started to get lighter as cold hands locked around my wrist and dragged me towards the surface. I gasped for air as we broke the surface. We swan towards the shore, well I got pulled towards the shore. I spluttered and shivered uncontrollably as the fierce wind whirled its way around me and my saviour. I looked up and was meet by the weirdest eyes ever. They were golden in colour, black make up smudged and streaked around their eyes and down their cheeks. I felt my heart stutter as they turned black then back to golden. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Alice. I'm Alice." she said. Her voice sounded like ringing bells, shimmering slightly. I stared as she got up and held her hand out to me. I looked at it unsure of what to do. She sighed and sat back down again. She then glared at me.

"_What _were you thinking!?" she snapped. "Your life isn't the best but its better that death! Anything is better than death. The truth was I wasn't thinking, I was taking the cowardly way out. I felt the heat rise to my face as I felt Alice's penetrating gaze on me.

"Who are you?" I whispered curious as to why the hell she jumped after me but more importantly _how _we survived that. We shouldn't have.

"Alice, I already told you that. Did you bang your head?" Her voice hard but she looked amused. I stuttered but remained silent. How dare she question why I wanted to die, she has no right she doesn't no jack shit about me. I was going to voice what is on my mind but she shook her head. I stared confused.

"I'm sorry. Your right I don't know jack shit about you so why don't you tell me why you jumped." she whispered. Fear flooded through me as I struggled to get to grips of what she just said. How did she now what I was going to say? A weird feeling went through me and I found myself trusting her. This complete stranger and I was trusting her. I took a deep breath and began.

"My parents died. I am the most hated person in the whole entire planet. I get told daily to kill myself so when my parents died I didn't see a point in living. That's it really." I trailed off feeling awkward. When spoken it seems really silly that I am suicidal because of that but the raw emotions that I'm feeling tells me otherwise.

"I heard you" said Alice. I frowned at her not really following her. "I was there on the cliff when you were talking to yourself. I wasn't eaves dropping but _trust _me it was hard _not _to hear with ears like mines. Extra sensitive." she explained. She heard everything I said on the cliff. I felt my face grow hot as I looked away. I heard a soft growl but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Strange. Shivers racked through my body as the bitter cold gnawed at me through my wet clothes. Alice must have noticed because she got to her feet and helped me up.

"C'mon I have my car on the road. We can go to my house get you warmed up." Alice said as we walked towards the main road. Into view came a shiny yellow car. It was sleek and smooth and had black tinted windows. What a cool car!

"Wha-" I was cut off by Alice's reply to the question I hadn't asked. "Porsche 911 Turbo" she said with a hint of pride in her voice and a dreamy look came over her face. She opened the door for me and I slipped into her plush car. Even I know that porches were expensive cars. Then I was hit with a sudden alarming thought that I hadn't even thought about: A complete _stranger_ saves me from killing myself, seems to know what I'm about to say _before _I say it and I have just got in to their car. What scared me the most was how much I trust Alice. I don't even know anything about her.

"Alice, tell me about yourself" I say to her. She literally growled at this. She took a calming breath before beginning.

"Bella this isn't a happy story" She warned before continuing.

" When I was younger I lived with my parents and my little sister Cynthia. I was never my parents favourite but I was loved all the same. All my life I had these, these visions" she stretched out the word 'visions' as though unsure what to call them " these visions were true events that were still to happen. I never told anyone about these visions because I was scared shitless." she laughed. "it all changed one day when I saw my father was going to fall down the stairs. I told him of course but my father being a very religious person didn't believe me. He fell down the stairs like I had predicted. That night, I got beaten by my dad. I learned from that day to keep my mouth shut. I was only 13, I didn't know what was going to happen. I then had another vision that someone was going to come into my school and shoot people. I begged my father to believe me but he scoffed at me. A man went into school and killed 46 pupils that very day. That was the day" she broke off her voice wobbling. Her eyes filled with tears that didn't fall. "That was the day I got took away." she finished.

"Where did you get took to?" I whispered almost afraid to hear her answer.

"An insanity home. This place destroyed me. There I was abused and raped on a daily basis. The workers showed no mercy as they whipped the back of my legs leaving huge gashed and open sores. It was torture as they did the lashings all the while screaming about 'god' and 'the devil' and so called 'evil in me'. I got picked on by James and Victoria a sick couple who loved nothing more that to watch as each other abused and raped me. Laurent was the only good one in there but sometimes he did beat me too but _never _as bad. In that place I had no one to turn to, I had _nothing. _I had a vision that filled a piece of me with hope. It was getting out of that place. It happened, not the way I would have liked it to happen, but I got freed out of my hell. What kills me the most is seeing Cynthia's face, screaming for me as I got dragged away. Her fingers slipping from mines. We both tried to get to each other but it was impossible. I tried to find her again but she had died. Along with my parents in a house fire." Alice sniffed.

"Oh Alice" I whispered my voice thick with tears that, I hadn't realised, had fell. I reached over and hugged her. We pulled up at a house that looked lonely.

"Tada! This is my home for a while." Alice smiled sadly. Alice lead me into the house. It was so beautiful inside. Plush carpets everywhere, huge fancy painting hung on the walls. Alice beckoned to the stairs. We walk up and got to a room, on the door there was a sign that read "Alice' Room, keep out if you know what's good for you!" I chuckled quietly to myself. Alice's room was every girls dream room. A huge four poster bed, massive build in wardrobe and beautiful matching furniture. The walls were painted midnight blue and silver. There was a star rug on the floor. I looked in pure jealously at her room. I thought back to my dingy room with a just a mattress on the floor with my clothes in carrier bags. Alice flung clothes at me from her wardrobe which was fit to burst with designer clothes. To say I was jealous was an _understatement. _All her clothes was beautiful like Alice herself. I changed into the clothes and hesitantly took a seat on her bed.

"Bella do you still want to kill yourself?" Alice asked seriously. Yes, yes I did.

"No" I lied.

"Liar" she replied. How did she know? I'm perfect at lying! I have to be. I turned away from her and went to look out of her window. I could feel her gaze burning holes on my back.

"I can change you" she whispered so quietly that if I hadn't been waiting for her to say something I might not have picked up it what she said.

"What?" I asked her confused. She walked towards me slowly.

"I can change you. Trust me." and I did trust her. Even though I didn't fully understand what she meant I wanted changed. If it meant away from my life I would gladly accept.

"I trust you, change me" and she put her teeth to me neck. She took a deep breath ready to sink her teeth into my neck when suddenly Alice slammed into the wall. I turned around and was met with two deadly red eyes. Alice let out a blood curling scream…

**A/N Oooo A Cliffy!! Soo there you go! I'm sorry if anyone wanted it to be Edward, Carlisle or Jacob but I had already decided on Alice before I had even began to write this. So can anyone guess who that was at the end? So I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone! At the bit when Alice said to Bella "**_**What **_**were you thinking!?" When she got her onto the beach, anyone recognise it? Yeah! Its what Jacob says to her in the New Moon trailer! I had to put it in! =] So please leave thought, criticism in reviews please, It will make me update faster! Omg I didn't put a paramore song in it :O oh well! So sorry for not updating in a while blame school! I have began to write a new story, I've only wrote the first paragraph. Its an Alice story, its gonna be her story like what I wrote in this chapter its gonna be about her life. So anyway please,please review!!! Love you guys!**

**-Louise x3**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Oooh so your gonna find out who was in that last chapter!! I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone!

_**Previously : "I trust you, change me" and she put her teeth to me neck. She took a deep breath ready to sink her teeth into my neck when suddenly Alice slammed into the wall. I turned around and was met with two deadly red eyes. Alice let out a blood curling scream…**_

**I stared the intruder straight in the face. He had dirty blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, he wore just a jacket with no t-shirt underneath it showing on his 6 pack. He wore very dirty jeans the were ripped at the knees and covered in something that looked like blood. He his red eyes eerily looked like they were slightly glowing. His face was ghostly white, with purple shadows under his eyes. He looked at me licking his lips then turned to Alice grinning smugly.**

**"Alice!" he greeted her like an old friend. "I've missed you. You remember me? James from the insanity home" then it hit me. This was the James that Alice had mentioned when she was telling me about herself. This is the sadistic twisted man that **_**tortured **_**Alice at that insanity home. I felt pure rage built up in me. Alice was frozen against the very far back wall, her eyes wide and her mouth in a wide 'O' shape. She looked at me then, whoosh I was beside her. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. What the hell happened there? Did I black out? I was like 10 steps away from her and now I'm right beside her. James eyes lit up as he saw how protective Alice was of me. I felt frozen in fear beside Alice as he licked his lips, inhaling deeply. I noticed that his iris's were going slightly black in colour. Something silver started to trickle out of him mouth but he quickly wiped it away. What the fuck was that?**

**"Alice! How have you been! Immortality suits you, you look good. Almost too good. I was awfully sad to hear you escaped out of the home. I missed you terribly, you were my favourite patient in there. Did you know that? How did you escape, I had big plans for you but they had to be put on hold." he smiled cruelly.**

"**Fuck off you twisted creep," Alice cried. He glared at her.**

"**Answer my questions!" he shouted. Alice flinched at his voice.**

"**I waited till the bin men were coming, I hid in the bins and scrambled out when they weren't looking. I ran until I found a little town where someone kindly took me in. Lucky they didn't watch the TV because my face was plastered all about the news. I ran away from there because it was only a matter of time before she found out. I was then found by a girl called Jane, she changed me as she was creating an army. I didn't want to join, I didn't want to fight so I escaped. I've been wandering around since."**

"**Such a survivor, its too bad…" he trailed off. Alice gasped in horror seeing something that only she could see. It must have been bad because she then yelled.**

**"S-s-stay away from u-us. Yo-you will n-not touch h-her!" Alice cried. He looked at us in amusement. Was he going to hurt me? If he is, then I don't stand a chance. He had muscles snaking up his arms.**

"**I wont harm **_**you **_**Alice, give me your pretty little friend and you can go" he said even though he knew the answer already.**

"**Go take a flying fuck!" shrieked Alice. James eyes narrowed at her answer.**

**He sneered at us before saying "Suit yourself". Then everything disappeared and we were suddenly racing through forest. Blurs of green flashed as everything around us was blurry because of the speed. My hair was painfully whipped around my face and my eyes were streaming because of the wind and also because my emotions got the better of me. I realised I was on Alice's back as we were running. What is she? She was really cold, the coldness seeping through our clothes. James was running behind us, chasing us. I could here him growling as he raced to catch up with us but it seems Alice was faster.**

"**I will get you one day, be warned" he yelled as he stopped running after us. Alice kept running and didn't stop. She didn't even sound out of breath though we were running **_**really **_**fast. We ran and ran and didn't stop till it was getting dark. We stopped so abruptly I nearly flew off Alice. Her face had gone completely blank and her eyes had glazed over. I waited on her to come around but she didn't. I waved my hand in front of her face but no response.**

"**BELLA" Alice screamed. I stared in shock as she shook her head crying my name over and over.**

"**Alice, I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted at her. She shuddered and looked at me. Her large golden eyes were filled with tears. She hugged me tight and cried on my shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Bella, so sorry" she whispered thickly. I was baffled, what was she sorry about? James had gone, she had saved me, endangering herself in the process. I was about to ask what she had to be sorry about but she answered my unspoken question.**

"**He's after you, I have to change you but I'm not sure if that will make a difference. Its worth a try right?" she answered her voice wobbling. I nodded unsure of what I was agreeing to exactly.**

"**Close you eyes" and for the second time she moved towards my neck. My heart pounded in my chest and I could here the blood rushing around in my ears.**

"**I'm **_**so **_**sorry" Alice whispered then bit my neck. Then, fire! Covering me burning and blistering me in my body. I screamed as blackness engulfed me.**

**A/N So how was that? I'm sort of suffering from writers block so its kinda short, Sorry!! So it was James! Woo hoo to everyone who guessed right!! I am giving you a cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips! Lol !x So please review!! Thanks soooo much to everyone who alerted my story and also an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It means sooo much to me, I never thought my story would get over 50 reviews! I'm so happy!! Soo please review and I will update asap!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note ; Guysss !! Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews! I was sooo happy when I opened my mail and saw that I had loads of reviews!! Thanks to everyone who alerted me but please leave a review! So I'm not good at describing what it's like to be changed into a vampire so please, go along with it!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ITS CALLED Untouchable x PLEASEEEE !!! Anyway, ENJOY !!**

_Previously : "__He's after you, I have to change you but I'm not sure if that will make a difference. It's worth a try right?" she answered her voice wobbling. I nodded unsure of what I was agreeing to exactly._

"_Close your eyes" and for the second time she moved towards my neck. My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing around in my ears._

"_I'm __so __sorry" Alice whispered then bit my neck. Then, fire! Covering me, burning and blistering me in my body. I screamed as blackness engulfed me. _A vampire that's what I'm becoming and it was horrendous. The inferno burned constant never dropping or increasing in temperature, it was like a blanket, suffocating and blistering hot. It had been like this for a while, and if I had to guess, I would guess two-three days. The pain was relentless, never failing to make me scream in pain. My very insides where on fire, why isn't Alice helping me, why won't she just end this torture and kill me NOW! I couldn't believe she done this to me, what is there to be gained from this experience. Is this payback, from my mum and dad? Oh god, the fire is burning hotter than it's ever been. I couldn't contain the scream that erupted from my throat. My heart was pounding faster than normal. Slowly but surely my toes and fingertips were cooling down. I whimpered as it travelled inwards slowly releasing my arms and legs. It was taking its time cooling from my torso. Suddenly it was gone except from in my heart. It burned higher and higher as my heart frantically beat. Then, whoosh my heart abruptly stopped. Everything was gone, the fire, pain everything. There was a burn in my throat that was very dry and distracting.

"Bella" a voice whispered beside me. I opened my eyes and looked around in amazement. Everything was so clear and defined. I could see all the dust particles floating around in the air; I could see little rainbows from where the light reflected off things. I looked at Alice; she was grinning at me. I smiled, her features was so clear with in my eyes. Her hair was spiked in different directions but not a hair was out of place and her makeup was perfect. She was wearing a beautiful dress; it was purple to her knees with black ribbon below her chest with a bow in the middle. I sat up slowly but I couldn't move my legs right. I looked down to see why. I was dressed in a huge fancy dress that was ice blue.

"How are you, do you want to go hunting." She asked, her voice was like bells, very soprano. Now that she mentioned hunting the burn in my throat was brought to my attention by burning.

"Yes" I replied and was shocked to hear my voice sounded so different. It was like Alice's, a high soprano voice. It was like tinkling bells also. Oh god, that's gonna take some time getting used to.

"NO WAIT!" Alice cried and rushed from the room. I looked around taking in my surroundings, we were no longer in the forest, were in a house. I think It was the house we were in before we seen that person, Jamie no. Jack? No James! James, even just thinking his name made fear flood through me. Alice came back holding a huge mirror.

"Look" she smiled at me. I looked in the mirror but I wasn't looking back. What was looking back was a very pale beautiful girl. She had brown hair that was curled, stopping nearly at her waist. She had blood red eyes but they were beautiful all the same. She had perfect full pink lips, and as I smiled so did she. My mouth fell open in shock as did hers. This is me? I crept to the mirror, certain it was a trick of the light, but it wasn't. This was going to take even more time getting used too!

"The eyes" I asked Alice. The creepy eyes looking at me through the mirror were disturbing. They looked evil and vicious, like James. Upon thinking his name, dim memories came to me. James in the house, us running with him chasing behind, his swearing he will get me, me being changed and the burning. I winced slightly remembering the burning.

"Let's go, just follow my lead." And we left the house by jumping out if the window. I landed on my feet surprised, me being clumsy, didn't fall over. I looked down at my feet wondering why I was taller. I laughed seeing I had on 5inch stilettos on. I must admit though, the shoes were gorgeous!

"Alice, what am I _wearing_?" I giggled. She beamed before rattling on about different designers. I smiled content. Its funny how someone I only met has already became my family and best friend. What's _not_ funny is how I lost near enough _everything_ in that same time. We ran a little way to a beautiful river, jumping straight over it. I love running, it's second nature to me. I love how _free_ I feel when I run, it's like nothing can hurt me. I feel safe protected and mostly complete. All my life I _knew_ there was something missing, I didn't know what but now, I know. It's having a friend. Someone I can truly trust with my life, someone who I can talk to and share everything and anything with. Also someone will be there for _me_, helping me so I don't have to do it alone. So I don't have to _be_ alone.

"Belly button, stop day dreaming and get your butt over here!" Alice grinned. Her smile is so infectious as an involuntary smile appeared on my face. I watched Alice hunt before trying myself. I sniffed the air, smelling a tangy smell. Venom welled up in my mouth as I followed the scent quickly and silently. As I got closer a new scent crossed my path, it smelled sweeter somehow so I changed course instead. I hid behind a bush as I waited. Then it came. A huge male bear sauntered into the clearing. He was massive, with thick fur and huge paws. He had long sharp claws. His nose twitched side to side, he was hunting too. I carefully crept out but I stood on a twig. A loud _snap_ echoes through the clearing. Shit! The bear growled loudly baring its long sharp teeth. Growling ferociously it began to run towards me. Panic over took me and I ran.

"ALICE! HELP, HELP!" I screamed as Alice came into view. She began to laugh hysterically as I climbed the nearest tree. The bear began circling the bottom of the tree waiting for me to come down. His eyes focusing on me he barred his teeth. Fuck, I probably shouldn't have chosen a bear especially as I have ursaphobia (A/N : Fear of Bears) of them after a bad childhood experience. Alice's laugh echoed around the clearing.

"Alice, please get him for me. I will get the next one, not a bear though. I will get a deer but please get him, he's waiting for me! Alice!! PLEASE! I have a phobia with bears please kill him" I cried dry sobbing. Alice sighed but killed him by snapping his neck. After a few deer later, the burn in my throat got muted. I looked up feeling slightly proud of myself but catching sight of Alice's face, cringed. Back at the house she still wasn't letting it go.

"Bells, you a _vampire_ he was a weak bear! You should have seen your face, jeez that made my day" she giggled.

"Alice, he was a bear though. I've always been scared of bears. Anyway it was my first vampire act, leave me alone. He looked scary with his _teeth_ and did you see him _run_ at me! I got a fright!" I cried absolutely mortified. When I was changing, Alice decided to take it upon herself to buy me a new wardrobe of clothes which was arriving today. I was fairly excited because I hadn't had much new clothes. This stuff was all designer by the sounds of it. Finally at four the clothes arrived. I was upstairs while she opened the door, so I couldn't smell him. She ran upstairs arms laden with bag after bag. That day we had a fashion shoot, mostly mucking about with clothes on. Alice had taken the liberty of buying kids toys too. She bought _paint guns_ and white clothes for us.

Out in the forest the war began. We zoomed around the forest pelting a never ending supply of paint balls at each other. I got Alice right in between the eyes. It was hysterical to watch the blue paint run down her face, but I wasn't laughing much when she pelted me right on the back of my head. It didn't hurt though. When called it even and made a truce. Our clothes looked so cool, all splattered with different colours, we kept them as keep sakes. I walked into the living room and right away knew something was wrong. There was an unfamiliar scent in the room, only in this room. Someone was here and by the smell, came in through the window. There was a note on the table carefully wrapped up.

"Alice!" I shouted and picked up the letter. She came straight to my side and I opened the letter. In unfamiliar writing it read;

_Dearest Alice and Isabella,_

_Your catwalk was really something, especially your bodies when you were getting undressed. Beautiful. Watching your paint ball fight really was exquisite and amusing. Me and my brother watched you play, and we have to comment on how beautiful you two are. You two are really something. We have been watching you for quite some time. Alice, your gift cannot work on us because we are too clever and smart. We know how not to get caught. Girls just to let you know we are watching you as you read this letter. Also, don't be afraid we won't hurt you, unless you don't co-operate..._

_Love your secret admirers xxx_

I looked at Alice, fear flooding through me. She was staring at the letter in shock.

"What do we do?" I whispered. And very faintly we heard someone whisper : "_There is nothing you can do!..."_

**A/N so there it is. Can you guess who the creeps are? So **ursaphobia **is fear of bear's I'm sure. I looked it up on the internet but it could be wrong. So Bella's first hunting trip didn't go to plan. This chapter wasn't much, it wasn't as exciting as the others. It has silly things like fashion shoes and paint ball fights because Alice and Bella still don't really know each other and Bella is catching up on some things that she didn't get to do as a human. So next chapter is CARLISLE'S POV from the accident, its gonna be a REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER and it will explain a lot y'know! It will possibly be really long!! I am positive it will be huge! So whatcha think? Please review and such, it would mean so much to me and also I could post a chapter **_**sooner depending on reviews!! **_**Thanks to everyone who had alerted and things ! **

**So for all the cyber-cookie lovers out there, I am giving you a cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**So this is a huge shout out to my awesome reviewers I love you guys!!**

_**DaniCullen426**_** snickers1027 **_**princess1996**_** Flora73 **_**gabzCoatz **_** NatSatOnTheMat **_**Emmett or Edward**_** Atalanta17 **_**iole01 **_** Jessie-Colleen-Cullen **_**gabyhyatt**_** Tashhie-Tots **_**honeylove90**_** KristenStewartFan **_**SmokeyMelina **_** angel1737561 **_**Valery3019 **_** Kolored **_**I-luv-Edward-Cullen18 **_**xNOMx **_**MayMarieK**_** anteliacullen **_**BookwormStrawberry **_** XxXLalicexXx **_**anna23xo **_** tayler1117 ****Part-Time Irish **_**ForeverRose123**_** twilight4eva84 _Silver Rain _****_Inu-Twi-Zel_ **_**frankfart101**_

**Thanks SOOO much for all your GREAT reviews!! This story probably wouldn't have continued without your reviews! So thanks mega much!! Especially To **_**DaniCullen426**_** who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!! Thanksss !!!!!**

**-Louise x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, I'm no doctor so I don't really know what to say in this chapter so bear with me please! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with school work and such. But the October Break is coming up soon so I will update a lot in that week! So as promised, Carlisle's view x**

Previously : …_Also, don't be afraid we won't hurt you, unless you don't co-operate..._

_Love your secret admirers xxx_

I looked at Alice, fear flooding through me. She was staring at the letter in shock.

"What do we do?" I whispered. And very faintly we heard someone whisper : "_There is nothing you can do!..."_

Carlisle's Pov

They day is so uneventful and slow, we only had a few people in. Drunks needing their stomachs pumped, nothing major. Sighing I slumped in my chair. My shift was ending in half an hour. Going back to my lonely house. The door opened and a young intern came in carrying some papers. She was pretty, with her bright eyes and rosy cheeks. She smiled a huge smile and rushed forwards to give me papers. With my sharp senses I could hear her heart beat faster than normal.

"I've to give you these paper Dr Cullen" she said breathlessly her gaze roaming over my body. I sighed to myself slightly and quickly signed her papers. She was gazing at me with lustful eyes. What I would give to have a lady, another vampire for company. I have been a vampire for two hundred years, two hundred lonely sad years. I want a companion, an other half. But I cant. I gave the intern back her papers and she walked out before turning back around. Here we go, it took all my effort not to roll my eyes.

"Dr if your not doing anything on Friday, um do you want to go out for a drink or something to eat? Whatever you want" she asked fluttering her eyes lashed.. Every week she asked me this question, every time I tell her the same answer.

"No sorry, I'm really busy" I answer in monotone. I really would like to go out with her but I cant. She's human, I'm not. Vampires and humans don't mix well. She pouted before exiting waggling her hips. Someone began urgently shouting on me. I ran human speed towards the voice. Paramedics were pulling in a man and woman. The woman was badly bleeding, her hip looked broken and the father has broken bones. I went straight into doctor mode as all the other doctors began talking frantically to one another.

"Yeah, they both smashed straight into each other, witnesses say the boy was getting something from the floor of his car and wasn't looking where he was going and ploughed into the other car. Stupid kids these days! Boy racers, that's what they are!" one said to another

"Get me two iv drips, get" I scanned the notes on the pair looking for names "Charlie into intensive surgery he" I stopped as a young man was brought in. He had messy copper hair, looked about 16 and he had multiple cuts on his face. His heart was beating rather slowly, his eyelids twitching. He was bleeding from his shoulder and his torso, by the looks of it he also has a broken spine. He will be paralysed from the waist down. His eyes flew open and he began to yell in pain and fear. He looked around frantically and his eyes locked on mines. He stared at me and I stared back at him. His eyes were quite clearly screaming for help from me, pleading with me. I will help him. There is something about this boy, I have to save him. I don't know why I'm so keen to help him, I feel like I must save him no matter what.

"Dr Docherty I will take Edward" I say to Dr Docherty taking the notes on this boy. He is wheeled into the surgery room. He will need to have surgery right away to save him, unfortunately I cant do the surgery but I cant take care of him when he's out. I leave the room as his surgery begins. I went to see how the other two where doing. Charlie was doing fine, it was the mum people were more worried about. I walked into her room and was hit with an exquisite smell. Floral. I looked and saw a young girl beside the woman crying. She is her daughter. She had waist length brown hair, and crumply clothes. She looked up at me and I walked towards her. There was a hint of confusion on her face as she looked at me. My eyes I bet.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm Dr Cullen, your mums injuries are very serious. She has a broken hip. When the car hit your parents car your mum was thrown forwards. We suspect she may have brain damage but she hasn't woken up yet, so we cant be sure but there is a 75% chance she will be fine. We will have to monitor her very carefully though. As for your dad. He was thrown out of the car. He suffered from a fractured skull and a few broken bones. He's in intensive care just now but in a few days he will undergo major surgery but" I was cut off by a loud beep. The noise was coming from her mums heart monitor. I went straight for Renee.

I shouted instructions for the nurses to get equipment I began to do CRP and chest compressions being extra careful not to use my strength. I smelled salt tears as Isabella started crying behind me. Renee began to twitch as she started fitting, foam appearing at her mouth. There was a sickening crunch as Isabella collapsed on the hard ground.

"Nurse, get Isabella onto a bed now!" I yelled panicking. Renee's body went still under my hands. Oh god, no! She's died. I looked down at my watch and wrote down the time of death. I felt incredible guilt, and sorrow. Her poor daughter! She didn't deserve to die leaving her daughter and husband who is still fighting for his life. I looked at Isabella lying on a bed, her eyes closed. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She didn't deserve this, no one does. I went to check on her dad, I want him to be okay for her. I walked into the intensive care ward. Her dad, Charlie was sleeping on the bed.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" I asked Dr Pattinson. He grimaced.

"He has a fractured skull, if his brain swells he will undergo major surgery to fix it. His chance of surviving isn't good. How's Renee Swan?" he asked. Now it was my turn to grimace.

"Didn't make it" I shook my head.

"Poor Isabella, she will be heartbroken" he mumbled quietly. Sighing sadly, I went to see if Edward was out of surgery. As I walked onto the ward he was wheeled out. He was still sleeping, I could smell the morphine in his blood. I left and went to check on other patients decided to stay and do over time. Its better than going back home. A few hours later I went to see Edward, he wasn't looking good. He was very warm, running a fever. His body was shutting down. Crap! What do I do, do I banish him to this cursed life I live? Or do I let him die, even though I feel responsible for him. I don't want him to die, he's too young. He hasn't properly lived his life! His heart rate was increasing. I only have minutes to decide! What do I do?! Do I be selfish and change him or do I be responsible and let him die. He is going to die, the infection cant be destroyed. I have to change him, I will. I quickly unhinge the wire so it doesn't move, just sends out that long beep. I take down the time quickly and wheel him down to the morgue. I go quickly barely even acknowledging anyone. Down at the morgue I leave him in the very corner hidden behind shelves. I quickly go to my office and get my things. I casually stroll out the hospital being sure to be seen by many people.

Outside I climb in a window and race to the morgue vampire speed. Edward is still there, unnoticed. I pick him up carefully and sneak back out the window. Outside in the fresh air, where no ones about. I run back home as fast as I can. I arrive in minutes and settle Edward in the bed I have for show. I have to do this quickly. Taking a deep breath I lean in towards his neck.

"Dr help me. Please save me, I know you can" he whispered in a barley audible voice. If it wasn't for my vampire ears I wouldn't have picked it up. He knows, and he asked me to. I felt slightly more better as I lean in towards his neck and breathe in deeply for the second time. His scent, which smells like honey and sun, burns my throat but not in a food way. I take another deep breath and bite into his neck, pushing as much venom into him as I can. The blood on my tongue tries in vain to relish the monster from within me, but fails miserably. His warm blood started to trickle down my mouth as I pull away.

At the very same moment he lets out a heart wrenching howl of pain. Guilt flooded through me as I wiped his innocent blood on my sleeve. I should NOT have done this. I took him for my own selfish person, all I wanted was company so I doomed him to an eternal life! What if he wanted kids? He can't have any now! Because of me. Edward screamed and cried out in pain while I looked on helpless. Guilty thoughts clouded my mind as Edward's screams echoed around the bare soundproof walls. Hours passed and soon it was time for my shift. I was nervous, what if they found out I took Edward, I'm sure they wont notice as he's _my _patient. I will say he got transferred to a bigger hospital.

***********

Today was pretty uneventful like any other. Isabella Swan had a breakdown beside her mums dead body, which is understandable. From what I heard they were really close, more like best friends than mother and daughter. Poor girl I cant help but feel sorry for her, she doesn't deserve it. I drove her home, as she had no transport. She has such an unusual scent. Pulling up at her house I advised her to stay home. I don't think she would be able to handle being in the hospital. Her dads surgery is a few days, so I said I would call her with the results. I watched her go into her house before speeding towards mines.

My house is simple, white standard house deep in the forest. Its handy with all the deer close by. As I walked into the house, my extra sensitive ears pick up Edwards whimpers of pain. That guilty feeling overcomes me again. I'm such an evil _monster_, and I went upstairs to watch over Edward.

**2 Days later.**

I took the day of work as it had been 3 days since I bit Edward. He had stopped shouting out but I didn't really know how he was. I was watching him intently. His eyes twitched the opened. He blinked a few times, his eyes blood red. His eyes zeroed in on me and widened in shock.

"What am I?" he asked looking at his pale hands in wonder.

"Vampire" I answer quietly. He is still looking at his hand, but then gets up to look in a mirror. He gasps seeing his reflection. He touches the skin around his eyes with slight disgust.

"Vampire, they don't exist" He shows his teeth to prove this. "No fangs!" he scoffs. He's a disbeliever. This might take a while.

I sat down and explained everything to Edward. His first smile was when I said I was a vegetarian. He laughed a little at this. Now we were going hunting.

I had made sure there was no one on the trails before taking Edward out. We ran through the forest, Edward running faster then me due to his stronger strength. He stopped abruptly when he caught smell of a huge bear. He went into hunting mode and took it down straight away getting filthy in the process. Once he drained it he stood up and ripped the shirt from him and started beating his chest while yelling "Ahhhhh eyahhhhh" like Tarzan does.

I had to hand it too him, he had took this all very well. When I first found out what I was, I rebelled in it. I stayed underground where no humans came, and starved myself for days hoping to die. Of course, that didn't work. I tried umpteen times to kill myself using hundreds of different methods. Didn't work, then I discovered animals. I finally stopped hating myself for what I became and I began to live with it.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to hunt?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. We ran until we smelled animals. Deer. I took the biggest one down, not getting a single bit of dirt on me. Smirking slightly I nodded towards Edward who was watching me, a hint of amusement in his slightly lighter blood red eyes. Edward then climbed up a very tall tree. Amazed by the face he could, he jumped tree to tree yelling excitedly.

"I'm like a monkey!" he cried while I laughed. I noticed my laugh wasn't forced, it sounded more carefree and happier. Company was _definitely _what I needed.

******************

Two days had passed, Edward was taking to being a vampire incredibly. He had took it all in a stride. He had thanked me for saving him, he knew I would be able to. When I asked what he meant when he said 'I know you can' he laughed. He replied "I heard you were a healer" I asked him about his family, guilty about stealing him away from them, but he replied he was fostered, he didn't have any. I noticed his voice was cold and hard when I mentioned family. I was going into work today after being off 'sick'. I walked into the hospital and over heard doctors talking about Charlie Swan. Of course! He was in surgery in 5 minutes. I walked over and asked that I be informed about his surgery as soon as it was finished. I would need to go over and see Isabella, see how she is coping. The day passed slow and before I knew it, Dr Docherty was coming towards me.

"Charlie's surgery was perfectly fine, he's a fighter! He is going to make a full recovery" he grinned glad at saving him. Happiness surged through me as I went to use the hospital phone. I went to the reception desk. Great, Maria is working today. She smiled hugely when she saw me walking towards her.

"What can I do for you Dc Cullen?" she fluttering her eyelashes, stretching out Cullen, licking her lips. Maria is the secretary she always asks me out to places. I tell her no. She has bleached blonde hair, that is cut short with the fake hair that's really long. She has brown eyes, her eye lids overly glittered. She has an orange face from her foundation and her uniform, she hitches up. She is gazing at me, and I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. I clear me throat to get her attention.

"I would like to use the phone please" I tell her stiffly. She has on far too much cheap perfume that is really over powering. Her face falls slightly but quickly recovers. I reach over to get the phone. I lift the receiver when a doctor comes rushing up to me, red in the face.

"Dr Cullen, you have to come quick, its an emergency! Pregnant woman" wheeze "feel down is" wheeze "bleeding badly" he gasps.

"Maria phone Bella Swan tell her, her dad is fine and well!" I say before rushing off towards the ward.

**Maria POV (This is before Dr Cullen comes)**

I typed out some stupid grannies appointment on the computer. Why the hell did Riley dump me!? How dare he! We were good together. I felt my eyes water up. No! I will not cry over him! He will be crying buckets over me though I know he will. He will be back. I should have broke up with him. He's not even that nice looking, unlike me! I'm pretty I could get any guy that I want. Even him I though as Dr Cullen began walking towards me. I straightened out my skirt hitching it up a bit more. I smile flirtatiously at him. He is _so_ coming over to ask me out.

"What can I do for you Dr Cullen?" I ask him, stretching out the Cullen. To ask me out, to ask me out! I let my eyes roam his body. I can see his slightly muscles even under his coat. He is incredibly beautiful, with his pale skin, golden blonde hair and gold eyes. I could get lost in his dreamy eyes. He clears his throat.

"I would like to use the phone please" he asks. Bastard, I really though he was coming to ask me out. Who is he phoning anyway? He doesn't have a girlfriend, I know he doesn't. I'm his true love, he just doesn't know it yet. She reaches over for the phone but a doctor comes over. He wheezes about some preggers woman bleeding. Whatever.

"Maria phone Bella Swan tell her, her dad is fine and well!" He says before rushing away. Fuck him, I don't want him anyway. I can do so much better than him. And why does _he _have to phone her personally. Bella swan is plain, not really pretty. He isn't liking her. Maybe he is! Damn Bella to hell! Bitch has stole my man! Lets have some fun shall we…

I pick up the phone and dial Bella's house number. It dials a few times before she picks up.

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?" I ask. This should be good!

"Yes" She replies. I smile before continuing.

"Well" I lie sighing slowly "In surgery, your dad had a heart attack, the doctors battled to save him.."

"NO!" I was cut off by her screaming then the line went dead. I began to laugh hysterically, tears rolling down my face. After five minutes of laughing I stop, chuckling now and then. I will call back later, stupid bitch. She shouldn't mess with me and my man! Talking of my man, Carlisle began walking towards me.

"Did you phone Isabella?" I nod smiling at my private joke. He grins graciously and thanks me before walking away. I phone Bella back but the lines still dead. Hmm, must be busy.

**A/N : So, I bet you DIDN'T expect that! So Charlie really is okay. He's alive and well! He will come later on in the story and such! Anyway, thanks for everyone's reviews! Thanks SOO much, they inspire me to write even more. So this is a long chapter, as promised. So Carlisle saved Edward! Yay Carlisle! He rocks! So Edwards hunting bit! Where he rips of his top! Drool!! Lol. So again thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed. Have you ever notice I say thanks A LOT in my AN'S I cant help it though!**

**So Edwards a vamp! Woo! isn't Maria a BITCH! I had to put her POV in, because if I didn't it wouldn't make sense. So please Review, I will update faster and sooner if I get lots of reviews!! Anyway Thanks again!**

**-Louise x3**


	10. Chapter 10

So hey everyone!! Please Check out all my other stories!!

**Untouchable x**

**Alice and Emmett are twins they get bullied move away get changed into vamps add bella 300 yrs later they move to forks Is that the Cullens What do James and Victoria have to do with it and why are the Volturi trying to kill everyone. T coz my potty mouth R R x**

_Bulletproof x_

_Bella is bullied by Edward Cullen. One day, where there is an accident Bella goes to la Push. Here she finds a huge cliff and decided she doesn't want to live. She jumps, but does she survive, and who shouted 'DON'T JUMP!' even though it was too late R R x_

Tell me why x

16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside! R Rx

It will be greatly appreciated xx

-Louise x3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry ive not been updating this story much, i just wote a new story so im kinda busy with that. Its called Tell me why its about Alice getting abused in an assylum. So this chapter is continued from Bella's point of view. Sorry for the spelling in this I am not doing this on Microsoft Word so i appologise for the bad spelling x Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! you guys rock!! Also thanks to everyone who alerted but maybe you could review? Anyway thanks again to **_**Danicullen426 **_**as always your reviews keep this story going!!.****ALSO GO AND READ MY BEST FRIENDS STORY **_**Jimelforeverx**_**, ITS CALLED ****FEARLESS WITH YOU**** its a GHOSTWHISPERER story but it kicks ass!!**

**BEWARE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M****!! coz im paranoid x **

**So anyway on with the story x**

_Previously : Also, don't be afraid we won't hurt you, unless you don't co-operate..._

_Love your secret admirers xxx_

_I looked at Alice, fear flooding through me. She was staring at the letter in shock._

"_What do we do?" I whispered. And very faintly we heard someone whisper : "There is nothing you can do!..."_

**15 years later**

Fifteen full terrifying years we had been running from stalkers. They had taken over our lives completely. Thousands of letters had arrived no matter where we were. We couldn't get away from them. We dont even know who they are, they just send pervy letters. I looked down at the forest floor where the most recent letter had fallen from my numb fingers.(Not litteraly numb, thats just how she's feeling)

_My one true love Isabella,_

_baby why are you running from me? we are destined to be together, foerver. I know you must be freaked out but, please dont. I love you with all my heart, i would never let anything harm you. I love you too much and one day, I know you will love me. The way your hair shimmers in the golden sun, basking your beautiful pure body in its golden rays. Heavenly. Your scent calls out to me in ways you dont know. Words can descibe how you make me feel, you make me feel less like the monster i am. I already have our wedding outfits planned out!! Cant wait to see you in the big white dress..._

I cannot bear to read anymore, it makes me want to be sick everytime i think about it. ;The fact that someone out there is obsessing over us was downright creepy. Its sickening to think that someone could and probally is watching our every move. Im a nervous reck, not wanting to hunt incase he's out there. Its ridiculous to think even as a vampire, im scared shitless to leave were ever we are staying. Alice cant see them so we dont know their next move. Our next move is moving. We were once again moving today, to Canada. The temprature and weather is just perfect.

Me and Alice hadent spoke of our plans to move, Alice had seen i would ask her to move and said yes before i could even ask. Our plans were being made in secret so they didnt get overheard. Hopefuly we can shake our 'friends' off because theyare really scaring us. Especially in the letters when they descibe in great detail their sick twisted fantasies of what they want to do with us.

"Belly button are you ready?" Alice whispered. I sighed before nodding. Canada would be great to stay, with its endless forests. We are running there so that should be fun, running is something that i truely love doing. Feeling so carefree and weightless. Alice winked at me as did i. This was our signal. We took off full speed holding hands so we didn't get seperated. We didn't look back at all until we got there eight hours later. There was this little cottage that Alice had booked for us. We didn't stop till we got in.

"Are they following us?" I whispered to Alice, my voice wobbling. I sniffed as she shrugged her tiny shoulders. I sank down to the floor and brought my knees up to hug them. Why is this happening to us? why is it always me? I was cut off from my mind rant as there was a knock on the door. the door burst open and we instantly knew this was our stalkers. Their scents was the one on our letters.

The first one had jet black hair. His beady red eyes lit up in excitement. He was tall, about 6' feet. He had a hard pointy face, that looked slightly scary. Small muscles snaked up his arms. He wore clean, decent clothing that was designer. The other had longish blonde hair that hid his red eyes. He had thin lips that didnt suit his sharp face. Again he also wore designer clothes. They both excahnged gleeful looks as they caught sight of our identical faces that held absolute horror.

"I'm Ross" spoke the black haired vampire "and this is Peter. Your Alice and Bella. Were your secret admirer's. We have waited such a long time to meet you two. Did you like our letters by the way? We sent you loads. Why are you trying to escape from us? We wont hurt you." I stared at them speechless. How had they known where to find us. What are they going to do. What do they want? Do i even want to know the answer to that last question.

"Don't hurt us"whispered Alice. They grinned evily and walked towards us. Ross, the dark haired vampire looked at Alice.

"Dont you want me Alice?" he pouted. Lust blazed in Alice's eyes and she nodded. I stared in shock, what the fuck? SHIT! They have powers. Ross and Alice began to kiss passionatly, Ross running his hands through Alice's hair. I felt an overwheleming urge to protect Alice as I realised what they can do. Suddenly Alice shoved Ross away and began to wipe her mouth furiously. She looked at me in confusement and fear. Rage blazed in his eyes.

"Fucking bitch" he snarled and he pulled his arm back and slapped her full force across the face. Alice clutched at her cheek unshed tears welling up in her golden eyes. Rage overtook me and i flew at him snapping my razor sharp teeth just inches away from his neck. Then I was pinned down by Peter. Terrified shakes racked my body as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I turned my face to the side gagging in disgust. This seemed to make things worse.

"Now now, play nice" whispered Peter while holding me down. I tried getting my arms and legs free but it was no use. Peter began to plant kisses down my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block everything out. I could fainly here Alice whimpering but I'm unable to help her. Peters hands began to grope my chest. I tried to kick out, anything to stop but it is no use, hes too stong. His hand slowly began to make its way towards my trousers. In one swift movement he ripped them off. His fingers trailed up m inner thigh. Sobs tore their way out of my throat as I began to cry out desperate to make him stop. He then ripped off my t-shirt leaving me in my underwear. His perverted gaze roamed over my body in a sickening way. He stared at me hungrily. He lay ontop of me and I felt something hard press into my leg. Oh god, this is not happening but sadly it was. I will not let this happen, I CAN'T!

"NOOO" I screamed. I shoved him off me and quickly looked for Alice. Alice was also in her underwear and was violently shaking. Ross was just about to put his hands somewhere Alice quite clearly didn't want them. I drew back my fist and sank it as hard as I could into Ross's face. He went flying backwards into the room. I didnt hesitate and grabbed Alice, we ran. i ran faster than i had ever ran not knowing and caring were im going. I didnt even care that we are only in our underwear. Trees flashed by us at a fast pace. Time passed so slowly as we ran for our lives. i began to cry hysterically as i thought of what could have happened to us if i hadnt gotten us free from their sadistic clutches. We passed houses and cliffs. The water sailing by us. We were in forests again when WHAM! I slammed headfirst into something solid. The crash echoed around us so loudly that i faintly heard glass shattering. I looked up and was meet by startled golden eyes.

"Whoa watch-" he stopped. I grabbed at him breathing heavily.

"Help me" I cried desperately and he pulled me into his arms as I began to cry. A few more vampires had arrived. I looked around in fear trying to see if they were here. There was a devestatingly beautiful blonde girl, a huge guy with dark hair and huge muscles. There was a blonde guy who was holding Alice trying to reasure her nothing was going to harm her. Lastly there was the one I slammed into. I looked at him. He had beautiful bronze hair that was toussled. He had a beautiful face that was very familiar. His golden eyes were open in astonishment as he looked at me. They snapped into the direction of the forest and he began to growl ferociously. I shrank into him, his arms closing around me in a protective way.

"BELLA! ALICE GET BACK HERE NOW, WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" screamed Ross his voice coming closer and closer...

**A/N So how was it? I made it 15 into the future so Edward has some control around humans. Im sorry this chapter sucks! Im sorry that the spelling is probally shit and it doesnt make sense. I have to do it on wordpad for the moment coz im in my friends house and she doesn't have Miscosoft Word :( So the two bad vampires are revealed. Ross's power is persuadsion. The reason this worked on Alice then didnt is because Bellas power, shield, kicked in and protected Alice! I NEED REVIEWS!! Please just take that extra minute to say something, please!! I will give you a cyber cookie!! Anyway thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU LOTS!!**

**So i will update when i get LOTS of reviews xx**

**So for all the cyber-cookie lovers out there, I am giving you a cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**-Louise x3**

**P.s guys the bestest thing ever has happened!! IM GOING TO SEE PARAMORE IN DECEMBER!! WOO im so EXCITED!! just thought id share that with you!! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Guyss guess what?!?! I have 130 reviews for this story and OVER 10500 hits!!!! OMG !!! I didn't realise I had that many!! Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed!! There is a shout out too all of you who reviewed since the last time I done shout outs!! Right okay this chapter may be confusing. The big dark guy is Emmett. Obviously. The blonde guy is Jasper. Duh. The bronze guy is Edward. Duh. The caramel haired woman is Esme. Obviously. The blonde girl, Rose. The older vampire is Carlisle. Duh! I'm stating the obvious but you might get confused! So this is the next chapter!!**

_Previously : He had a beautiful face that was very familiar. His golden eyes were open in astonishment as he looked at me. They snapped into the direction of the forest and he began to growl ferociously. I shrank into him, his arms closing around me in a protective way._

_"BELLA! ALICE GET BACK HERE NOW, WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" screamed Ross his voice coming closer and closer…_

"Alice!" I cried and she ran towards me crying, I pulled her into a hug.

"We have to run c'mon, _RUN_" I yelled. Hands flew out and grabbed us as we attempted to run.

"Let go, they will kill us. LET US _GO_!!!" I cried but they didn't. They're with them! They want to hurt us too!

"Your safe, they wont harm you" said a velvety voice I recognised as the bronze haired boy. Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged Alice tightly. Panic built up in me as I watched the new vampires talking very fast, but I couldn't catch what they were saying. I could feel Alice shaking as they got closer. She then began to cry hysterically catching all the vampires attention.

"BELLA, ALICE where the fuck are you, get over here _now _or I will _rip _you apart! I wasn't fucking _finished_!!" Ross screamed. Sobs tore out my throat as I looked behind me. We _have _to run. Then they burst out of the forest looking livid. Their eyes zeroed in on us and they smiled evilly. The crouched and pounced, but in mid air the huge guy and blonde girl shoved the backwards. They went flying into the forest behind them taking down a couple of trees. They emerged a second later, looking stunned and angry. He looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I flinched away from his gaze. Edward suddenly snarled so ferociously and bared his teeth to Peter and Ross that I felt fear flood through me.

"Get away right now if you know what's good for you." he snarled in a deadly whisper. Ross quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled looking at us.

"Then let our girls go, they're coming with us" he smirked looking at us, resentment in his eyes. Alice tugged on my sleeve and mouthed 'Lets run'.

"Stay where you are" Edward snapped at us. I felt my mouth fall open as did Alice's. How did he know? The blonde girl came and stood in front of us, doing her best to hide us from view. I looked down and realised that we were still in our underwear. I was too scared to care.

"What's going on" came a voice behind me. I cried out and ducked away pulling Alice with me. Another two vampires had arrived. A man and woman, the man had blonde hair and the woman had caramel coloured hair. She was looking at me in a weird, loving shocked way. I looked down as she continued to stare at us. Ross was staring at the blonde girl, lust blazing in his eyes. I stared in horror as she winked at him back. I felt and over whelming urge to protect them as I did with Alice. The girl blinked furiously and shook herself. She then crouched ready to pounce but the huge dark haired guy grabbed her hand. Then he crouched ready to lunge forwards.

"Emmett!" The oldest one shouted sharply. The dark haired guy, Emmett stood us stiffly and stuck out his tongue at him. A giggle burst its way out of my lips. Horrified, I flung my hand over my mouth as everyone looked at us. Emmett grinned at me.

"So what is going on?" the oldest asked again.

"They want what they _cant _have" snarled Edward. The oldest vampire stared at Edward for a few seconds and Edward nodded and shook his head a few times. I looked at Alice but she was just as confused as I was.

"They are ours" Peter spoke. Even his voice made me scared.

"I think its best if you leave. They girls however aren't going. They're staying with us" he said calmly. I felt a rush of love towards all of them. They don't know us, we could be lying for all they know. Yet they are risking their own lives to save us.

"We will be back" and they turned their back to walk away but that was all they needed. The bronze haired boy and the youngest blonde boy grabbed them at the same time a huge fire erupted. I screamed and jumped back as the flames started to like at the bushes near us. Then Peter and Ross went flying through the air and landed right in the middle of the fire. The fire hissed and purple smoke began to form.

"Thank you" I whispered unable to say anything else. Alice nodded beside me. They are gone. They can't come back. The truth hit me like a tonne of bricks and I sank to the floor and dry sobbed my heart out. I closed my eyes as relief flooded through me.

"Are you okay" the bronze haired beauty whispered right beside me. I sniffed and nodded before getting to my feet. I looked for Alice and seen her shaking with relief. I grabbed her into a hug. I looked up too see everyone looking anywhere but us.

"Do you want to come back to our house and get, um some clothes" the caramel coloured hair woman said with an awkward smile. Alice laughed, her laugh like tinkling bells. I smiled.

"Just follow our scents back we will meet you there in a minute" she smiled warmly. I nodded and we took off.

"Bella we don't have any on" she giggled. I laughed uncontrollably. We came to a huge white house and went inside. It was very open and light. There was a huge grand piano in the room. I squealed with excitement and ran towards it. I ran my fingers along the keys, it was very well tuned. I used to play piano in school, it was my escape. I began to play a piece I wrote ages ago. There was a gasp as everyone entered the house. I turned around and seen the bronze haired boy looking at me as though I just killed his puppy.

"Sorry" I cried. "I shouldn't have touched it" Edwards eyes soften and smiled.

"Its okay" he said. Behind me Emmett's mouth fell open furiously.

"How come when I touched it you broke all of my games for my Wii and X-box yet when she touches it you say 'Its okay'!" Your so unfair and mean!" he cried sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, so why don't we get to know each other first? Then, if you want, you can tell us what was going on with they vampires. First we need clothes" the oldest said. Rosalie made no effort to move anytime soon so the bronze haired boy and the blonde boy disappeared upstairs. They came down a second later and handed us a t-shirt and shorts. I pulled on the t-shirt and realised it was the bronze haired boys t-shirt. I pulled on the shorts that disappeared underneath the huge comfy top.

"Thanks" I mumbled to him.

"Lets all sit down" the oldest said. Everyone sat down and looked at him.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife" he gestured to the caramel haired lady. I smiled warmly at her. "This is Emmett" he nodded to the huge dark haired boy. "this is Rosalie" he smiled at the blonde girl. She smiled at us as did we. "this is jasper" he nodded towards the blonde boy. " and this is Edward" he grinned at the bronze haired boy. Edward was the boy that's being so nice to me. Edward. Edward Cullen. I cant help but think I know him but I couldn't put my finger on it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smile, _shyly _at Jasper. Wow, Alice shy! I never though I'd see the day! I smiled, she deserved to be happy.

"I'm Bella, and this is Alice" I said.

"Well Bella, Alice. Can you tell us what happened with the vampires. You don't have to" Carlisle quickly added. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Fifteen years ago, me and Alice received a letter. It was from them, but we didn't know at the time. Everyday for 15 years we got sent letters. At first they didn't say much but as time wore on they got scarier and creepier. It got to the point we were scared to go anywhere, we didn't hunt for weeks at a time because they could have been out there. Then today we moved. We were moving daily because of them but today they followed us. They got into our cottage and said a few things." Tears that wouldn't fall welled up in my eyes. "Ross pulled Alice into another room and I was with Peter. He held me down and kissed me. He pulled my clothes off and" I stopped. Sobs tore their way out of my throat. I sniffed before continuing. "He touched me" There was a loud SNAP as the table snapped and splintered. I looked up to see Edward. His face was contorted with rage. I gulped and continued "and but I managed to get him off. I ran for Alice grabbed her and ran. We were running for ages and then I slammed into Edward and then they came." I stopped unable to say anything else. I looked up and was shocked to see Rosalie and Esme in tears too. Alice's face was hidden as she looked away. All the boys held faces of horror and shock.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you two" Carlisle said sadly. Esme came forwards and hugged me then Alice.

"Your welcome to stay here." Esme smiled hopefully. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

"If its no trouble" I said happily. The atmosphere was happy throughout the whole night. We all talked into the night as we didn't need to sleep. Emmett and Rosalie drifted off to the forest a while later. Emotions got the better of me and I found myself hugging Edward and crying dryly into his chest. I couldn't help but feel like I know him so I decided to ask him. We took a walk in the forest and I sat down.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"Car crash. The other drivers, a man and woman. Probably drunk or drugged up, smashed right into me. Near enough killed me but Carlisle changed me." Alarm bells began to ring. Car crash.

"What about your childhood" I whispered.

"I was a troubled kid. I was the bully." he sighed. "In my defence the girl did deserve it. She was really horrible and didn't appreciate life. Fucking stupid ugly Isabella something…" I didn't hear the rest. Everything clicked into place. He is Edward Mason, he used to bully me. Is that how he died. In a car accident. Like my parents. I couldn't breath but I managed to say…

"When was this car accident."

He thought for a minute "Oh 4th April. It wasn't my fault. This car, a little banger slammed headfirst into me. Idiots I hope they died!" he spat. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, are you okay" he asked.

"_Its Isabella Swan actually and that's my parents your talking about YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!…"_

**A/N So how is that? Please Review and tell me what you think?!?!?! It took me agesss to write that! Going to get my Paramore tickets tomorrow!! SOO EXCITED!! Ermm, THANKS to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!! There were hundreds more alerts than reviews so can you please review!! i will update so much faster if you do!!x**

**So for all the cyber-cookie lovers out there, I am giving you a cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**-LOuise x3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Guyss !!! I have 156 reviews!! Thank you so much! I love y'all! Guess what I'm watching right now? Twilight! Woo ! Its ONLY ****28**** Days till **_**new moon **_**and ****48**** days till I go see **_**Paramore**_** in concert! I cant be bothered leaving a huge AN here so read bottom, its IMPORTANT !! x**

_Previously : "When was this car accident."_

_He thought for a minute "Oh 4th April. It wasn't my fault. This car, a little banger slammed headfirst into me. Idiots I hope they died!" he spat. I couldn't breathe._

"_Bella, are you okay" he asked._

"_**Its Isabella Swan actually and that's my parents your talking about YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!…"**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight ):

He stared at me as I slowly got to my feet shaking with anger and realisation.

"Don't be stupid he scoffed. Your not Isabella, she was an ugly, useless nobody. Your not. Isabella had this chocolate brown ha-hair" he cut off looking horrified but the damage was done. I flew at him screaming.

"How could you! My parents!! You hit them, you weren't looking, your fault. Your FAULT!!" I cried, tears that wouldn't fall, filled my eyes. I began hitting out and every part of him I could reach. I pulled my fist back ready to punch him square in the face but he caught both of my wrists.

"Bella, I'm sorry" he whispered. Rage built up inside me. He thinks I'm going to forgive him!?! All he did to me! He bullied me endlessly and killed my parents!! He KILLED MY PARENTS! If it wasn't for him, they would still be alive. I would be with them. They would be there to tell me they love me, and would be supporting me. If it wasn't for him, I could see them, tell them I love them. Everything fucked up because of him. The only exception to that is I wouldn't have met Alice. I wouldn't be a vampire. But if given the choice would I stay vampire with Alice, or would I stay human with my mum and dad? I don't even want to know the answer to that.

"Shut the hell up your NOT" I was cut off as he planted a kiss on my lips. How dare he, he thinks with a kiss he will be forgiven!?!? He smirked as I stopped rambling. Oh he is _loving_ this. He is so smarmy and cocky! The arrogant little bastard! If that's the _game_ he wants to play, _well so be it_…

I smiled at him and he let go of my wrists smiling blissfully at me. In that smile, I nearly lost all focus of what I was doing. Shaking my head, I quickly drew back he fist and punched him in the face. He went flying backwards and disappeared into the forest. I made to go forwards but huge muscled arms grabbed me and held me tight. I froze remembering Peters touch. When he trailed his hand up my leg. That night rushed back to me and I saw everything I didn't want to relive again. I saw the night in the forest when I first met all the Cullen's, I remember James haunting words calling out to me "I will get you one day, be warned" I began to scream as the arms closed around me, squeezing me tighter.

"Let me go, let me go," I cried in a panic. Edward emerged out of the forest. He looked and me and shouted to Emmett to let me go. I gasped as I dropped to the floor, unable to move. I squeezed my eyes shut as Peters face loomed in my brain. Edward rushed to my side.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward cried looking genuinely concerned. He doesn't care. I'm just stupid old Smella, he's talking pity on me. His eyes searching my face frantically for any indication as I made no effort to answer him. Why should I answer him?

"Get away from me now!" I snarled at Edward not moving from the forest floor. He quickly backed away as Alice came running to my side and began to talk to me but I didn't hear her. Flashes of my human life began to come forwards though they were very dim at first, getting brighter as the seconds passed. A particular memory stood out from the others.

_Flashback _

"_Bella" Edward shouted to me running in the hall way to catch up with me. I sighed and pulled the hood of my Paramore Riot! Jumper up and kept walking_**(A/N I want this jumper haha)**_. He caught my elbow and stopped me. I spun around looking anywhere but him._

"_Hey, I was wondering if you have been in the gym today? I got told that Coach Carter is looking for you. Something about you don't have to do PE if you sign something" he shrugged. I felt my eyes widen in amazement. Not doing PE! No way! I smiled and left for the gym, a slight bounce in my step._

"_It's the big gym" Edward called out. I got to the gym and smiled before entering. What I seen inside wiped the smile off my face instantly. There was a 25ft poster of me plastered on the wall. Except it wasn't me. It was some prostitute dressed only in her skimpy pants a cigarette wedged between her fingers. My head was stuck on top of the body. There was lots of writing on it. Tears pricked my eyes as I read what it said._

_Call me if you want Chlamydia._

_My house phone number was there on the wall. Call me for a good time, it read beside it._

_I have AIDS._

_I like girls. Not boys._

_I like to take pictures of the girls in the changing rooms in PE, it gives me a buzz._

_Isabella Swan is a tampon._

_There was even more but the tears in my eyes didn't let me see. Everyone came out from behind the bleachers, arms laden with huge balloons. A balloon flew through the air and hit me in my trousers. Something wet gushed down my leg. I looked down and saw a huge wet patch on my trousers._

"_Ha Smella has pissed herself" A snide voice pieced through the air. Hundreds of balloons pelted my as I turned and ran from the gym sobbing. Smack! I slammed into someone and fell on my backside. I looked up to see Edward doubled over gasping for air. Had I hurt him? Then I realised he was laughing._

"_I didn't know your not toilet trained" he snickered._

_End of flashback_

I looked up and caught Edwards eyes. Bastard. I jumped up and floored him. I punched and clawed at him as someone tried to pull me off him. I struggled hitting him again and again. Edward made no attempt to get up or even defend himself. Good!

"Bella c'mon!" Alice cried. I cried while letting Rosalie and Alice drag me away. All my anger from all my human years came back. I'm not finished with him I vowed.

That night Edward didn't come back to the house. I didn't even feel bad. I was quite proud of my self, I didn't know I could throw a punch. Hours of silence passed. Everyone looked at me a lot in that time. Everyone left and went to do other things as the silence got too uncomfortable. When it was just me, Alice, Esme and Rosalie, Rosalie gently poked me on the arm.

"Bella, why did you attack Edward" Rosalie asked me quietly. Memories flooded open at the mention of his name. I flinched at the harsh memories that became clearer and clearer.

"Edward used to bully me in school" I whispered. I saw Rosalie and Alice exchange a look. I huffed exasperatedly.

"It isn't like that! The bullying was half the reason for me _trying _to commit suicide. It was really bad, not just stupid stuff. Also, he was responsible for my parents death. He wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into my parents car. They both died because of him. I only found out today. And he thinks _kissing_ is a way of making up for it well he has another thing coming!" I warned. Oh yes, I _will _get revenge. I wont get him back for killing my parents because I don't know the full story of what happened and he saved me from getting killed. I am however going to get revenge for him bullying me!

"He is such a jerk!" Rosalie exploded. "He was like that when I first became a vampire. Thought he was gods gift he did. Tried it on with me but I'm not interested, I have Emmett" her eyes went dreamy the end. They made such a cute couple.

"I should teach him some manners" Esme said. We all started to laugh at this, imagining Esme making him pull out chairs and getting the door for us ladies. Maybe he could wear a costume!

"Alice, what do you think" I asked. She was the one with the awesome future seeing power, why didn't I ask sooner? Alice's gaze became unfocused as she searched the futures. Then a huge grin spread across her tiny face.

"Makeover!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Tomorrow we can do that, what's the other part of the plan"

"Well, we give Bella a make over, teach her a few things and get Edward jealous. Pull loads of pranks and get him back!" she smiled evilly. I high-five her. If she wasn't my best friend, I'd be scared of her.

"Alice, that's perfect" I cried. Plans already formed up in my mind.

"Well girls, I'm too old for _these _kind of games. All the best though" she smiled warmly. I gaped at her in disbelief.

"Esme you are _not _too old!" we all cried.

"You girls are sweet. I'm afraid your in it yourselves though, sorry!" she said fondly and went to straighten out a flower in the big vase then disappeared to find Carlisle.

"Operation Revenge on Edward" I cried flinging my hand in the middle of us.

"Operation Make over Bella" shouted Alice and she slapped her hand on top of mines.

"Operation Make Edward jealous" and Rosalie slapped her hand on top of Alice's.

"Together we are operation destroy Edward" I giggled and we all high-five each other. Oh yes, this is going to be, **FUN**…

**A/N how was it? The girls are all in it together! Yay! I wanted to put Esme in a little coz no one really does! Even though she's the mum figure she still is really young. So she is going to put useful ideas in :D im sorry this chapter is kinda shit but its 04:43 in the morning and I really cant be bothered with it, but I will put A LOT more effort into the next chapter. Makeover and a few things are gonna happen to Edward. I was at Glasgow today, got my paramore ticket! And I found the most perfect beautiful shoes ever! They're like gladiator sandals except their heels. Soo nicee ! So PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie!****Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**Don't worry, Edward will get a lot more that just being hit, he deserves more. ****Oh there is gonna be a HUGE TWIST in the next few chapters!!!**** Anyone wanna try **_**guess**_** what it is? **_**The person who gets it right, or closest will get a character in my story**_**. Quite an ****important character ****as well! So thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!! Thankss !! So anyway! **_**Please review**_**xxx**

**-Lousie x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry about that previous terrible chapter, I was gonna delete it but lots of people reviewed it so I didn't. Omg I have 181 reviews!!!! My aim is _200+_ so please just take a _minute_ to _review_! So Outfits are on my profile they are sooooo beautiful!! I made them up myself! So hope this makes up for that crap chapter xx**

To **Lavie **: If you read it **properly **you would have **seen **that she isn't getting revenge on him for her parents because _he saved her_. She would have got **raped **and **killed **if it wasn't for **Edward**. After a while she sees the accident as **unintentional**, but **bullying **her had been **intentional. **Also, we you said : c`mon if someone killed my parents I didn't think the first thing that came to my mind is the word FUN. That's because you and Bella's personality is so _much different _from each other. PLUS this is a _re-write _of New me, new life? In NmNl? She gets revenge. In this that's what she will get!!

_Previously : "Operation Revenge on Edward" I cried flinging my hand in the middle of us._

"_Operation Make over Bella" shouted Alice and she slapped her hand on top of mines._

"_Operation Make Edward jealous" and Rosalie slapped her hand on top of Alice's._

"_Together we are operation destroy Edward" I giggled and we all high-five each other. Oh yes, this is going to be, __**FUN**__…_

Hours later I was pulled in Rosalie's bedroom by the pixie. Rosalie shoved a CD into her CD player. It was Brand New Eyes by Paramore. I love this CD!! I sang along as I plonked myself down in Rosalie chair and looked at the vanity table in wonder and disbelief. Thousands of different products were lined up in an even live waiting to be used. Rosalie pulled my bobble out of my hair. My hair blew about my face in an untidy manner, I grimaced at it. It so needs cut I thought. Alice began rifling through bag after bag of make up occasionally gasping in delight when she came across something. Rosalie was running her fingers through my hair gently untangling the knots. Esme drifted into the room and watched us content.

"Come join in" Alice cried.

"No no, you girls go ahead." she laughed looking at them proudly. In that stare, I realised Esme considered herself the mum figure. I smiled sadly as I closed my eyes and the make over began. Alice got to work on my make up and Rosalie started plugging in curling wands of different sizes. There was a soft snip as Rosalie cut off my spilt ends. I sang while they worked. The song changed and Feeling Sorry came on. The words of that song is really good. I closed my eyes and sang along while they worked.

****

We still live in the same town, well don't we?  
But I don't see you around anymore.  
I go to all the same places  
Not even a trace of you.  
Your days are numbered at 24.

And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you.  
We're not getting any younger.  
And I won't look back 'cause there's no use.  
Its time to move forward.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

Well I try not to think of what might happen.  
When your reality it finally cuts through.  
Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road.  
The worst part is that this, this could be you.

You know it too.  
You can't run from your shame.  
You're not getting any younger.  
Time keeps passing by  
but you wave it away.  
Its time to roll over.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

All the best lies  
they are told with fingers tied.  
So cross them tight.  
Won't you promise me tonight.  
If its the last thing you do  
you'll get out.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time, I've got no time.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time.  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

I've got no time for feeling sorry.

I got lost in the songs and was surprised when Rosalie announced that they were finished.

"Tada" they sang in their beautiful high voices. I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. Holy shit! The person looking back at me in the mirror was stunning. My hair had been curled in beautiful curls that ended down the bottom of my back, with a straight side fringe that went to the right side. My eyes were framed with thick long luscious eye lashes, coated with black mascara. Black eye liner carefully out lined my eyes, making them look wide eyed and dramatic looking. My plump full lips were coated in glossy red lip gloss. There a natural pink blusher was spread across my cheeks, making my cheekbones look defined. My eye brows had been perfectly sculpted and my skin looked flawless. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek running my hand down it. My smile grew. I squealed jumping up grabbing Rosalie and Alice into a hug.

"Bella you look so beautiful, not that you didn't look before the makeover" she said motherly. I grinned and pulled her into a hug. My heart tugged and I felt a pang of grief for my own mother. Only eye witnesses that were there would actually be able to tell me who's fault it was that the car crash happened. I don't think my mum would have wanted me to kill Edward for killing them. For one, I don't know for sure. But also, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I would have suffered in a way no one could ever imagine. Alice probably would have too. It hurts me to think that I owe him so much but I cannot resent him for that. I can however hate him for all the times he hurt me as a teenager. The scars that he cause me, emotionally and physically have finally healed as I got changed. The hurt and anger that I felt is dormant until now, now its all rushing at me 100mph.

"Belly button you okay" Alice's voice reviving me from my thoughts. I shake me head slightly and nod. I smiled widely to show that I'm good. All though the don't look convinced they drop it, for which, I'm grateful for.

"Lets go show him what he's missing!" Rosalie squealed. I smiled nervously before following them downstairs. Downstairs I sat on the couch, waiting for Edward to come back. I was examining my nails as Edward came in.

"Why can't I heard any of your thoughts" Edward demanded looking confused. I felt my jaw fall open.

"You can read minds" I asked. He looked at me, just noticing me. His mouth fell open and he gaped at me in shock. All sorts of emotions flashed across his face. Shock, amazement, lust? I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Better close that mouth Edward, you might catch flies" I smirked. He closed it looking sheepish. "You can mind read" I asked.

"Yes, I can. Not at this precise moment. Do you have a power?" he said curtly. He knew fine well I didn't. I smiled at him.

"No" I replied looking as though this information bored me. Secretly I was jealous.

"Its not just you Edward, I cant feel any emotions from you. I can only feel my own" Jasper looked relieved at this. Damn! Another one with a power!

"I can still see the future" smiled Alice smugly. I grinned at her while Edward and Jaspers looked at her is disbelief.

"Wh-" Edward asked before being cut off by Alice.

"Don't bother with your plan. You know? The one where you are going to wrestle with Emmett. I wouldn't. Esme would kill you" she laughed. Edward's eye brow rose at this.

"I wasn't planning on wrestling Emmett" he smirked. Emmett came in his booming laugh echoing.

"You weren't?! too scare, I understand you bro" he smiled. Edward coiled.

"No, in fact. I will" and he lunged forwards at Emmett who was ready for him. Emmett ducked at the last second and Edward went flying straight through the wall with a loud bang. Plaster flew everywhere as a cloud of dust covered everything in a meter radius. Esme came running.

"Oh my god!!!" she screeched. "Edward! Clean this up RIGHT NOW!!" Edward emerged looking furious.

"Told ya" sang Alice giggling. Jasper laughed along with her, his eyes very warm as he gazed at her. I smiled feeling warm at the sight. Its obvious Jasper is very smitten with Alice, but its early days. Only Alice would be able to know.

"Oh Bella, Rosalie!! Were going clubbing tonight. There's a new club opening tonight and were going!! Lets go get ready" she cried jumping up and down clearly hyper. Alice had changed drastically since that night. She was always so happy and carefree. So happy go lucky that I think she needs help. I smiled as she dragged me upstairs.

"Chicks" they all muttered then started laughing.

"We heard that! I'm actually sticking my tongue out at you all" Alice yelled even though she didn't need to. We got to Rosalie's room and Alice and pulled open Rose's wardrobe. I sat back while they rifled through all of the clothes and when I say a lot, I mean a lot! Random things began flying at me but I made no attempt to pick them up. Alice gasped and grinned turning towards me. _Guess who's going clubbing tonight _she mouthed. I smiled already knowing the answer. This should be good! Almost to good. Alice gathered clothes up and held them up.

"What ya think" she grinned. I gaped at her. She glared at me so I took the clothes and went straight to the bathroom. No way are they seeing how ridiculous this will be on me before I do. I pulled the pink leopard underwear on first then I put on the clothes on. I stood staring at me reflection in the full length mirror. I had on a tiny denim mini skirt that only just hid my pink leopard girl boxers. The skirt was frayed at the bottom slightly and there was a zip at the side. The top was the worst though. I was a corset type t-shirt. It was very tight and barely covered my chest. It didn't help that Alice gave my a push up bra. The top was black satin and hooked up at the middle. It had satin straps and it really was beautiful. Feeling like a idiot, I sighed and exited the bathroom. **(A/N See profile)**

"Oh my gosh you look so beautiful" Alice gushed. I looked down embarrassed.

"Here these shoes would just finish the outfit" Rosalie grinned lobbing me a pair of simple black heels. I caught them swiftly and put them on. Alice and Rosalie had already changed. They were beautiful as per. Alice had on a beautiful blue satin dress that was lined with black stap's and black netting at the bottom. A black ribbon wrapped its way around her waist ending in a bow**. **She had on the same shoes as me. A black necklace that ended in a black heart sat in the hollow of her white neck. Alice's short spiky hair had been curled into little curls that sat around her face. Little black beads wound its way around her skinny wrist, tying together with a sating ribbon that was artistically wove into a perfect bow. In her hands she was holding a shiny black clutch that matched her shoes. Blue eye shadow outlined her eyes. She had on black mascara and eye liner and coral lip gloss. **(A/N See profile)**

Rosalie had on a red dress that ended under her bum. It was light and it was strapless in a deep blood red colour. She had on black sequined shoes that had a huge heel. She accessorised the outfit with a red bangle that was studded with little gems. A necklace made up of little black balls that tied around her neck with black ribbon. She was holding a black sequined bag, the handle a silver chain. Her eyes were also blood red, black mascara making her eye lashes sky high. Black liquid eye liner out lined eyes. Her nails were painted black and studded with a gem on each nail. The colours contrasted with her pale skin. Her hair straightened so that it hung down her back like a glossy waterfall. **(A/N See profile)**

"Alice, can you do my make up" I asked knowing full well she would say yes. She squealed and began attacking my with brushes and make up. What if this night doesn't go to plan? Alice would be able to see that but still… I doesn't stop the anxiousness that builds up in me. I opened my eyes when she was done. She had done smoky eyes on me, using different tones that arched up to my eyebrows. She dragged the eye shadow outwards making cool soft flicks. I squirted Ghost perfume on me and grabbed a few a piece's of jewellery.

"Amazing" I breathed happily. We all got up and walked down stairs. Night had started to fall and all that could be heard was the clicking of our heels.

"Rosalie are we taking your car?" I asked smiling. Her eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly.

"Girls you all look absolutely stunning" Esme gushed. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Take care of yourselves" They laughed as did we. We left and got into Rosalie's red BMW. I cranked the radio on and Paramore Ignorance came on. I turned the music up full and we sang along laughing.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life**

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

We pulled up at the club. Music was blasting as the doors were wide open. It was purple, luminous lights making everyone look purple and in big bold letters were the word **Twilight**. Queues of hundreds of people lined up outside waiting to get in. We will never get in! Alice walked up to the burly bouncer. She motioned for him to bend down so she could yell in his ear. He looked over at us his eyes slightly unfocused. He grinned lazily and nodded. We squealed as he let us in. The soft purple light basked us.

"Bella" came a shocked voice. I spun around to see Edward. I smiled at him then caught sight of who was hanging off his arm…

**A/N Oohh ! So how do you think it is? So everyone I have 2 NEW stories. I would really appreciate if you could read and review them. Here they are :**

_Tell me why_

_16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside! R Rx_

Looking up x

All Victoria's life, it had been endless hell. Abused and unloved she goes about her daily life going to desperate measures to protect her secret. James the new boy finds out, but is it too late? Can she be saved at all? R R xx

**That chapter was really long!! :O It took my A-G-****E-S to write this. Just so you know, its _05:38 in the morning_. This is the _second_ night this week that I have went without sleep to get this chapter finished. So the competition has closed and I'm glad to say **_**horseluvr007 **_**won!! Wooo! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, new stories and such! I would mean so much if you could let me know what you think of them! Everyone should check out the outfits on my profile!! They're so beautiful! Erm, so please read and review. And also review my other stories!! Love you all !! xxxxx**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**-Louise x3**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight. I own Edward though. Oh wait. I don't… Not yet anyway mwahahahaha!!! (: (I don't and wont ever own Edward)

_**We squealed as he let us in. The soft purple light basked us.**_

"_**Bella" came a shocked voice. I spun around to see Edward. I smiled at him then caught sight of who was hanging off his arm…**_

I felt my smile wipe off my face as I caught sight of some strawberry blonde bimbo clutching his arm. The scent of her blood attacked my nose. Her blood smelled vile. Alcohol was oozing through her. She looked at Edward then gave me the most filthiest glare ever, her lips curled over her teeth. I pushed down the urge to wipe that disgusting glare of her face. I nodded curtly at Edward who was staring at me, shock etched clearly in his features and left dragging Alice and Rosalie with me. I made sure we were out of earshot.

"Who the fuck is that" I hissed at Rosalie. She looked down before answering.

"Tanya Denali. She is the town's biggest-" she cut off at a loss for words. I saw Tanya look at me and mouthed _Stay away from Edward_. If that's the way she wants to play, so be it. I smiled at waved at her.

"Rosalie" cried a voice that could only belong to a vampire. He was 6'5ft and had honey coloured hair. He was wearing a shirt that was buttoned a few buttons down showing off his white muscled chest and black jeans. His red eyes were filled with kindness and warmth. He hugged Rosalie spinning her around.

"You look stunning, as usual!" he smiled. And then he saw us. He did a double take.

"Whoa how are your gorgeous friends?!" he smiled twirling us around. Rosalie pointed at me.

"Bella, and Alice. This is Christian or Chris." she smiled.

"We have a VIP area, come I have people you have to meet" and he walked towards the sectioned off bit. Rosalie grinned at us and we followed him. We went inside the room and shut the door behind us. There were plush midnight blue seats most were occupied. The walls were silver with blue lights on them.

"Everyone this is Alice and Bella. Obviously you all know Rosalie" he grinned winking at us. There was a chorus of hi's. I sat down on one of the seats. I looked around. There were seven vampires, 5 boys two girls but including us there were now 5 girls and 6 boys.

"Shane stop it!" one of the girls cried. One of the girls was trying to grab the other girls nose. Shane, a blonde vampire with wickedly bright red eyes was roaring with laughter.

"I'm not doing anything" he spluttered.

"Shane, pack it in. I know its you" one sighed smiling.

"Eleazar! I am not doing anything" he grinned. I smiled, he is so doing it.

"I know your power! I have the power to know other vampire abilities." he laughed. Cool!

"If you do then what's everyone else's power in this room?" he challenged. Eleazar smiled at this.

"Autumn doesn't have one." he nodded to the girl that grabbed the other girls nose. "Carmen doesn't have one, her beauty makes up for it!" He grinned at the girl whose nose was grabbed. "You can control people's body movements." he smirked to Shane. "Daniel and Thomas doesn't have a power. Chris is a tracker and John can levitate things. Rosalie doesn't have one but her two friend's do." he smiled.

"What" I spluttered. Alice has a power but I don't! He looked surprised.

"Alice can see the future and you, I'm guessing you're a shield." he replied. Autumn did a double take at this, her mouth falling open commercially. People entered the room but I was thinking so hard that I didn't turn around to see who it was. I have a power? I cant have, I would know. Then again, that horrible night with Peter and Ross, he manipulated Alice, then I felt the need to protect her, it stopped. Also with Rosalie. I felt amazed to think I had a power and didn't even know.

"Alice your power sounds so cool! How does it work?" asked Autumn awe struck.

"The future can change. Nothing is set in stone, I see what people have set their mind on. If they change their mind, their future changes. The visions are subjective" laughed Alice.

"Wow!" smiled Autumn.

"Baby" Thomas said leaning closer to me. "You can protect me anytime you what" he purred. I caught sight of Edward who was looking furious. I smirked and leaned in to Thomas and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not sure you need protecting but I might take you up on your offer" I smiled at him. He grinned at me.

"Hey Bella, Alice. And hello to my little Rosie" Emmett boomed pulling Rosalie off her chair so he could sit down but pulled her onto his lap. She curled up beside him. Jasper took a seat beside Alice. She seemed thrilled by this.

"Hey Bella, Alice" Jasper smiled nodding at us his eyes lingering on Alice.

"Hey" I replied.

"Hi Jasper" came a shy voice. Alice must really like him.

"Wow Bella you look good" Edward smiled. I answered with a small smile.

"So Bella, what are you doing this Friday?" Thomas asked me. A sudden genius idea struck me. I leaned in towards him looking at him.

"Nothing. Why" I asked pulling the corner lip out from between my teeth in what I hoped was sexy.

"Fancy going out" he asked me his eyes bright. Edward was livid. He caught my eye and looked away, instead glaring at Thomas. I smiled and nodded at Thomas. I instantly felt so bad. I was using him to get back at Edward. Jasper was looking at me curiously. Oh shit, he can feel emotions. I thought about getting Edward back making my emotions happy again.

"Hey Edward, not seen you in a while?" Autumn said shyly. Autumn had long dirty blonde hair with a side fringe. She had on an emerald green dress then complimented her beautiful long hair. Edward just nodded not even looking at her. I felt a warm hand rub my leg. A small laugh burst its way out of me and everyone turned to look. I smiled at Thomas and playing along 'accidentally' brushed his arm. Edward looked at me. His eyes looked pained as he seen us. Right then, I _nearly_ crushed my plans. Nearly.

"Hey Bella wanna go dance" Thomas asked. I nodded jumping up at the chance to leave. There was a chorus of "Lets go dance". I grabbed Thomas's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music pumping it was easy to dance. I began to sway my hips to the music Thomas's hands on my hips. I turned around so that I was facing away from him and lifted my arms to put them on his neck. Our bodies moved in synch and we got lost in the music. A few songs later Thomas stopped.

"Bella, can we talk" he asked looking serious. I nodded.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong signals, you're beautiful and look like a fun girl but I looking for just a friend that will have some fun" he looked sheepish.

"Me too!" I smiled with relief. "I'm actually really sorry but I was using you to make Edward jealous" I looked down at my feet. He hummed in response.

"I guess I should be mad but I'm not" he mused. "Well why don't we continue having fun?" he asked with a wicked grin. I laughed and nodded. Edward was coming out, he would be here in 10 seconds I guessed. Hearing Edward come, Thomas began to kiss me. I parted my lips deepening the kiss. He pushed me up against the wall and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist still kissing him. I ran my hands through his hair and Thomas ran his hands up my thighs. 3,2,1. There was a gasp followed by steps of him furiously walking away. When he was out of earshot we stopped. We both began to laugh so hard this tears pricked my eyes. I looked at Thomas, and the giggles started all over again. We walked back in hand and hand looking for the others. We found them in the VIP section. It was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Autumn.

"Hi" I sang cheerfully. Everyone looked at me and all stared at me and Thomas their eyes flickering between us.

"What?" I asked knowing full well that it was because my red lipstick was all over Thomas and mines face.

"Honey here" Alice laughed handing me a mirror. Sure enough I saw my face was covered in it. I pretended to look shocked and embarrassed as I wiped it off my face with a wipe Alice handed me. I turned to Thomas and began wiping his face smiling at him the whole time. Everyone was staring at us in shock except Edward. Instead Edward was making out with Autumn. I wanted to tear her head from her shoulders but I resisted it.

"Alice, Rosalie come dance" I smiled. They stood up and we walked out.

"Bye Alice" smiled Jasper. She turned around and gave him a smile before following me. Once out of earshot I turned to face them.

"This wont work" I said flatly. Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since when do you doubt me?" laughed Alice. I shrugged looking away. Everyone was all dancing.

"He is trying to make YOU jealous. He doesn't know that's what you are doing though. By the way, loved the make up all over your two faces. Genius!" she cried laughing.

"Want to go home?" Rosalie asked. We both nodded she went to find Emmett to tell him. We went out to the car and waited for her.

"So Alice. You and Jasper" I smiled at her. She nodded.

"I like him. A lot" She admitted a smile spreading across her face.

"Then go for it. You have nothing to lose" I replied. She nodded weakly.

"Lets go" Rosalie said. We got into her car and drove to Rosalie's house.

"Oh what happened between you and Thomas" Rosalie giggled. I told them the whole story from the conversation we had to getting back into the VIP section. They both started laughing and I joined in.

"When he got back he was raging! We didn't ask why and didn't need to. You came in a minute later lipstick all over your face. His face? Priceless" laughed Alice. Then Alice burst out laughing.

"What" I asked. She told me what she saw in her vision. This should be good. We got home and Alice and Rosalie helped pick me an outfit. I then pulled my cell out and called Edward.

"Hello" he answered.

"Edward! Help me" I cried. I screamed down the phone then cut off. I laughed as Rosalie chucked something at me.

"Here" cried Rosalie. I pulled it on. It was a baby doll nightdress. It was silk leopard print and had black silk ruffle at the bottom. It had was a strap dress and showed of a lot of my chest. It ended the tiniest bit underneath my bum. Perfect I smiled.

"Go now!" Alice cried and pushed me out of the room. I padded along the hall until I got to Edwards room. I felt embarrassed looking down at what I was wearing. I positioned myself so that when he walked in it would look as though I'm looking for something. I heard him come up the hall. He walked in and instantly caught sight of me.

"W-What are em, erm, are you doing in h-here. What's wrong, you phoned me?!" he stuttered his eyes roaming my body.

"I saw a huge spider" I sighed. He was standing by his door his back against the door frame.

"Have you seen my phone? I have lost it" I pouted at him. Hunger etched in his eyes, he shook his head.

"Why couldn't you have phoned me back? It was an emergency!" I smiled teasingly at him.

"A-well" he stuttered.

"Well my phone is not here" I smiled and walked towards him. He wouldn't move from the door, so I went through it side ways. I made sure to push myself against him as I left. I walked wiggling my hips, knowing he was watching me. I walked into Rosalie's room and burst into hysterics.

"I heard it all" she whispered. I smiled proud of myself. I sighed remembering my shoes were downstairs. I walked human pace down to them. I was ready to run back up when there was a knock at the door. I frowned and went to answer it. Standing at my door was Autumn. She smiled at me before entering. She went straight to Edwards room. Hours later she still hasn't left. Maybe Alice is wrong. Maybe this wont work. He wont get jealous if he has a girl. I sighed and shut the door before going upstairs.

**A/N Omg! There is **_**no**_** cliff hanger at the end! First eh! Lol! So there are 10 random questions at the end could you please answer them. Question 1 + 4, I ask because I want to know the age and country range q: The others are just random (: Soo new moon is out in 24 Days!!! I'm going to see Paramore in 44 days!! Mega excited for both of them. So next chapter is going to be really, really **_**BIG!!**_** I cannot wait to write it!! There is going to be a huge, huge plot twist!! And I wont be about Bella making Edward jealous! Isn't Edward such a womaniser! He had Tanya and now Autumn, in the space of like 2 hours!!**

**Wow its 04:31! Cool! Lol! So I'm gonna stay up and write 2 new stories!! Its soo exciting!! I was sent the plot and ideas by a fellow reviewer!! You know who you are!! I cant wait to write it!! Did anyone check out the outfits for the previous chapter? Aren't they lush!!**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**Random Questionnaire x**

**1. Where country do you stay in?**

**2. What's your fave band?**

**3. Improvements for this story?**

**4. What age are you?**

**5. Team Edward or Jacob. Or Switzerland?**

**6. Which celeb do you hate?**

**7. Do you think I should put more music in or less?**

**8. What is your favourite film, excluding Twilight.**

**9. If you watch the X Factor who do you want to win?**

**10. Can you think of any awesome stories you want to recommend to me?**

**Please answer :D**

**-Louise x3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Haha, just realised I made a mistake on that last bit of the chapter =) Sorry haven't updated in like? 3 days? School has started again so I cant update as much as I would like too. I will try my best! Also I have another few stories I'm working on!! Please go and check them out!! xxx**

_Previously : Standing at my door was Autumn. She smiled at me before entering. She went straight to Edwards room. Hours later she still hasn't left. Maybe Alice is wrong. Maybe this wont work. He wont get jealous if he has a girl. I sighed and shut the door before going upstairs._

"Hey Bella, are you coming hunting?" Alice asked me winking. I sighed.

"No" I smiled apologetically. I wanted to but I can stand the sight of her and Edward sucking each others face off. It had been 3 months, 3 god damn months since Autumn showed up at our house and she hasn't left. I sighed as everyone got their bags together.

"But Belly button, we are going out of the country we are going to The Amazon! The Amazon, do you know what kind of animals live there?! So many different tasting animals that you cannot taste" she sniffed in disproval. I raised an eyebrow at her and she burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! Its not that big a deal but I wish you were coming." She pouted. No way was I going.

"I'm staying here! Nothing can make me change my mind!" I said firmly. Nothing.

"I'm also staying" said Autumn as she descended the stairs holding Edwards hand. I looked at Edward and he looked straight at me. In that moment, I realised I actually love him. Was it love? Am I just jealous? My emotions are so fucked up but im positive its love. When I look at him, I feel fluttery. Like nothing else really matters except him and me. Butterflies swarm around in my stomach and I feel myself get all warm. When he looks at me, an instant smile appears on my face. Jasper suddenly whirled around and looked at me. Oh shit!

"I'm coming!" I cried jumping up. Autumn's eyes began to tear up. I instantly felt bad as everyone frowned at me.

"Kidding" I laughed meekly. Everyone rolled their eyes and got ready to leave.

"Alice really" Carlisle sighed looking slightly bemused.

"Yes! I need it all" she cried in mock horror. Jasper chuckled at her.

"Yes she does need it all" Jasper smiled. Alice beamed back at him before fixing her suitcase. Jasper and Alice are so stupid! They quite clearly are made for each other and they are too shy to ask each other out. When they get back I'm so setting them on a date. I smiled thinking about it. Jasper frowned at me wondering why the sudden change in emotions. I shook my head and kept smiling.

"Bye Eddie, miss you already" Autumn sniffed flinging her arms around Edward. I looked away as he looked at me. He hugged her back. For a moment I saw hesitation in his eyes. No I must be seeing things.

"Bye Bells" He said slowly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bye" and I went over to Jasper. _What was that I felt _I mouthed. _Love_ he mouthed back at me. I stared at him. I bit my lip and rushed upstairs to shower. Wallowing in my emotions I began to sing All I wanted.

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame I'm a dream**

**All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you**

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white re-runs  
That escaped from my mouth

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

**I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts**

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

At the end of the song I shut off the water and got out wrapping a towel securely around my body. I walked to my room wondering what Autumn was doing. Autumn. There is something about her. I get this horrible feeling when she looks at me and she is too…perfect? She is always coming out with the weirdest stories that always make her look good. Everyone had fallen under her spell. Except me. She is so creepy. I told this to Alice when Autumn was out and she laughed at me. Everyone thinks she is so sweet and innocent but I don't think she is. I think she is dark, sinister and mysterious. When questioned about her past she would start babbling on about something completely off the topic. Something was not right but everyone thinks she just had a bad childhood, that might be true. I didn't even know I was in my room when I gasped. My prop bed had been slashed to pieces. Feathers covered every inch of my room. All my furniture had been destroyed and was lying in big chunks all over the place.

"What the fuck happened?!" I cried to myself.

"I don't know" came Autumns voice in mock surprise. Rage burst in my and I flew at her grabbing her by the throat and throwing her up against the wall. She didn't even try fight back.

"Why did you do this to my room?!" I shouted in her face. She laughed her eerie laugh.

"Listen you, you stay away from Edward I don't want you near him! I want you to leave this house right now! Go and never come back" she snarled.

"Will I fuck!" I hissed.

"Then I will make you" and she pushed my away. Then she ripped her t-shirt a little. She began to pull out some of her hair and scratched her legs leaving long red marks that I know would fade soon enough. She whipped out her phone and dialled Edwards number. I watched confused.

"Edward help me! Bella is attacking me!" She screamed down the receiver. I gasped and pounced at her and smashed her phone to pieces. The little bitch!

"How dare you! You lying little cow!" I screamed at her. I flew at her and grabbed her arm ready to rip it clean off. She punched me in the face and I went flying backwards. The wall gave way as I smashed into it. I flew back up as she ran downstairs. I ran after her and slammed into her. She stood there as I grabbed her. Suddenly huge hands clamped themselves around me.

"Bella STOP" Edward shouted. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me in horror. I opened my mouth to speak but Autumn got there before me.

"She attacked me! She said that you were hers and that I was to leave and never come back." Autumn dry sobbed into Edwards chest.

"No! She told me that and started ripping her clothes and hair. She has destroyed my room and a few walls" I shouted. I felt calm waves hit me but they bounced of off me. I felt the arms release me.

"That didn't happen" I whispered tears filling my eyes. Edward glared at me and I shrank back afraid.

"You are lying. She has showed me what happened. I seen it in her mind. Even if i hadent seen it i would believe her. You are a compulsive liar. I wouldn't believe you if my life depended on it!" I felt my mouth fall open and my breath came out in a whoosh. She cant have!

"Leave" He whispered. Esme smiled at me reassuringly. I couldn't heard them so I'm sure they went out of hearing distance.

"Bella" he began in a hard voice. "I will never be yours. I cannot believe you attacked her! What the hell were you thinking?!" he was shouting now.

"You had no right to hit her!" he screamed.

"That didn't happen!!" I screamed. "She attacked me!!"

"NO!" his voice like thunder "You are jealous! That's what it is. That all you had to say." He smirked. How dare he think I was jealous!

"No I am NOT!" I hissed.

"You are so, that why you have been doing all of that shit! Trying to make me jealous." he laughed.

"No! I was doing that because I was getting you back for-" I screamed but he cut me off.

"For what!" he yelled in my face "Killing your parents" he scoffed. "I never killed them they smashed into me! They basically killed me." The tears that filled my eyes blurred my vision. How did this conversation end up on my dead parents.

"You _killed _them." I whispered.

"I didn't and with a psychotic cow like you, I'm sure they would thank me if I DID kill them. I wish you were never born. I wish you had never crashed into me. I wished I hadn't had to save your ass. I wish I had never met you." he screamed. At these words, all my emotions were gone. Numb.

"You don't mean that" I whispered at a loss for words.

"No? I _**SWEAR**_I MEAN THAT! YOUR PARENTS ARE BETTER OF DEAD." He screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed pounding his chest with my fists.

"If it wasn't for me, you would also be _dead_! Remember Peter and Ross! You _owe _me! This is how you re-pay me?! Attacking my girlfriend?! The past few weeks you have treated me like shit! I will never want you and never will, Bella" He spat at me.

"**Fuck you, I HATE YOU**!" I screamed. His hand went flying into the air and crashed down on my cheek. I felt my face jerk to the side. He hit me. I gasped and touched my cheek. Edward froze.

"I'm _sorry _Bella." he whispered coming at me. I ran. Forests flew behind me as I ran and ran. Tears that wouldn't fall clouded my vision. I had been running for an hour when I stopped and collapsed to the ground dry sobbing. How could he say that? Is that what he really feels about me? I'm a mistake? He doesn't want me. Sobs clawed their way out of my throat. I let it all out. My cries echoed against all the tree's sending birds squawking.

_He doesn't want you Bella._

_He only saved you because he took pity on you._

_He wants you dead._

_He will never love you._

_You are still the same girl he saw in school. Ugly and useless._

"**WHY**!" I screamed to the wind. Why did he not believe me. I don't blame him she is conniving and sweet. I know what my feeling for him was. Turns out he feels the exact opposite. I cannot believe that I let myself fall in love. After all he did to me, and I love him. _Loved_. _I _wish I was never born. _I _wish I never met him. _I _WISH Peter and Ross killed me. I sniffed. I then caught smell of the sweetest lilies. Everything in my mind went blissfully blank. I sniffed even more and got to my feet. Leaves were tangled in my hair and mud is smeared on my face but I don't care. I followed the scent that was mixed in with fresh dirt. The smell became strong and I saw them. Lilies. I froze realising where I am. The cemetery. An unpleasant shiver ran through me as I opened the gates. I followed the scent until I came to a stop. A man was sobbing laying down on a graveyard. This mans heart was clearly breaking like mines. I felt sympathetic for him. I couldn't see the name on the grave but I didn't want to, I felt like I was intruding on an private moment.

"Are-" I cut off not wanting to disturb the man. He had chocolate brown hair. I couldn't see his face. He was slightly bulky, looks like he lived off takeaway's. He had on a police jacket and smart trousers. He was covered in dirt. I could smell the salt water and he cried. I silently walked past him. He suddenly hiccupped loudly and I turned around startled. I watched him for a moment but he didn't do anything. He is fine. I turned around but something caught my eye. Written in elegant script, was the name _Renee Swan_. In that moment, everything froze. All the sounds became muted, all the movement froze. I stood for, what felt like hours. My mother. Then the man uttered 4 words.

"Bella, where are you?" he sobbed. This is my father. My dad. But my dad is dead! He isn't alive, the woman told me! Well, she didn't really tell me he had died. I assumed. I slowly walked closer to him to get a better look at him. I was so close I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

"Right here Dad" I replied my voice wobbling.

****

A/N Woo you didn't think I was letting you off that easily did you?! So yeah, I bet you can all guess who that is lol x So the song in this was Paramore - All I wanted. Awesome song, I recommend listening to it! So As I said, sorry for not updating for ages. Blame school! So how was that chapter! Wasn't Edward a meanie! So please REVIEW!! The next chapter is going to be even BIGGER!!! Isn't Autumn not nice too! Also, THANKS to everyone to review! I love all you guys!! I will name you all in the next chapter or so!

Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!

-Louise x3


	17. Chapter 17

A/N GUYSS I HAVE 273 REVIEWS!!! Xx THANKS SO MUCH x Woo so this is in EDWARD'S Point of view!! You will understand why he said all that mean stuff and why he slapped her :D Just so you know, it won't all be the same of the previous chapter! x Enjoy xxx

_**Previously : "Bella, where are you?" he sobbed. This is my father. My dad. But my dad is dead! He isn't alive, the woman told me! Well, she didn't really tell me he had died. I assumed. I slowly walked closer to him to get a better look at him. I was so close I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.**_

"_**Where are you?" he whispered.**_

"_**Right here Dad" I replied my voice wobbling.**_

**EPOV**

I was lying on my bed with Autumn, she was babbling on about something stupid. Recently, I haven't been reading thoughts very well. Its like I was getting a bad reception. They would go all scratchy and very quite. Then would disappear for a while. I can read Autumns thought's either. When I questioned Carlisle he said it might be because she's my mate. My other half. That's wrong, because I can read Bella's thoughts. When I told her this she smiled hugely. I knew she was up to something, with all the over the top flirting. The day in the club when I heard Thomas's thoughts, I knew what her plan was. To say I spoiled them is an understatement. I _crushed _them! She doesn't know that I know.

"…therefore pink looks really good on me" Autumns voice scattering my thoughts. I hastily nodded as she looked at me.

"Are you ready for hunting" she asked smiling sweetly at me. I nodded. I got up and walked to my bathroom running my hands through my unruly locks that explode everywhere. I look in the mirror before getting my bag from my closet. I smile at Autumn who is watching me content. I immediately feel a pang of guilt. The thing is, I'm playing Bella at her own game. I'm also beating her. I feel so guilty using her as a, a _decoy_. Autumn scrolls down her phone picking a song to put on to fill the silence. She hates silence. There is a few seconds of music then the singing begins.

__

Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy

Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy

Oh, oh.  
I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
And so I'm using you, my little decoy

I freeze when the songs ends. I feel and hand close around mines and Autumn pulls me towards the stairs, smiling. I follow her as we go downstairs.

"I'm staying here! Nothing can make me change my mind!" I hear Bella say. As we get into view Autumn pipes up.

"I'm also staying" I felt my mouth fall open slightly. This is news to me. Bella then looks straight at me. Something shifts in her eyes as I look at her. Jaspers head snaps up and looks straight at Bella. What the?

"I'm coming!" Bella cried jumping up. I fought back the laughter that wanted to burst free of my mouth, instead I frowned as did everyone else.

"Kidding" she laughed. Everyone could tell she wasn't though. Autumn pressed her lips to me and I kissed her back imagining it was Bella's sweet plump lips on mines.

"Alice really" Carlisle sighed looking at Alice. Jaspers hazy thoughts became flickers and jumpy but I know he is think about Alice. When its us boys out hunting most of his thoughts are centred on Alice.

"Yes! I need it all" she cried in mock horror while Jasper chuckled at her.

"Yes she does need it all" Jasper smiled. Alice beamed back at him before fixing her suitcase hiding her embarrassed love filled smile. Bella started to smile so I think she seen the emotions between them. I don't know how Jasper doesn't know…? I realised this a while ago but have always been to busy to ask him because of Autumn. She is with me constant always demanding my attention and boy, she wants a lot of attention. I'm always commenting on how good she looks. She loves it, she is really full of shit but she is my decoy to get Bella. Autumn suddenly whirled around making her hair whip me.

"Bye Eddie, miss you already" Autumn sniffed flinging her arms around me. I look at Bella. Her expression is pained. I hesitate but hug her as Bella looks away. I wish we could just start all over, none of this war between us. A fresh start.

"Bye Bells" I said to her. She shrugged her shoulders before muttering goodbye. She got up and walked over to Jasper. She said something and so did he. It must have upset her because she rushed upstairs without saying goodbye and went in a shower. Alice bit her lip and frowned after her. I shook my head to say leave her and we got ready to leave. I hear her sing:

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**

**I'll beg you nice from my knees**

**When the world treats you way too fairly**

**It's a shame I'm a dream**

Guilt overcame me as I stepped out the front door leaving her. We took of at a run racing through the tree's. A few miles away I began to hear everyone's thoughts. At that moment, I halted as did Alice and Jasper. There was a rush of wind as the others flew past us. We all laughed as we all looked at each other.

_Why did they two stop? _I heard Alice think.

_Hmm, we all stopped at the same time. Was that planned? _Thought Jasper.

"Why did you stop?" Jasper asked.

"I can hear thoughts, I havent been for a while." I shrugged.

"Weird" frowned Alice. "I can see the future but I haven't for the.. Past… while" she broke off biting her lip.

"Same here" Jasper frowned.

"Will you 3 move your butt's?!" yelled Emmett. We smiled at each other and began running. I inhaled deeply, the smells of woods, moss and fresh pure air clearing my head. The smells clung to my clothes as I pushed myself faster trying to overtake everyone. I was nearly neck in neck with Emmett. His mouth dropped before raising an eyebrow competitively.

"Your so on!" and I flew past him. I heard Emmett shove his feet to the ground trying to push harder and harder but still failing to catch up with me. I heard Alice gasp and I automatically tuned into her thoughts. It was Bella and Autumn.

"Can we have a go at being friends? I want to make a fresh start between us" Autumn smiled sincerely. Bella then snarled and flew at Autumn and began to lash out at her, punching and kicking her. Growls erupted from my chest and I ran back home.

**A/N Sorry had to finish it here, this is only the first part. The reason why I'm only posting is because I have a lot of mail and reviews asking to update and I can't get on to write for a while, so I already had this bit wrote and decided to post this! New moon in 13 days!!!!!**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**I will try update asap! Please review and such xxx LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!! Xx**

**-Louise x3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry bout the last chapter, I HAD to post something and that was all I had wrote but this chapter is continued from the last. So it is still Edwards Pov. Enjoy xx**

_Previously : I heard Alice gasp and I automatically tuned into her thoughts. It was Bella and Autumn._

"_Can we have a go at being friends? I want to make a fresh start between us" Autumn smiled sincerely. Bella then snarled and flew at Autumn and began to lash out at her, punching and kicking her. Growls erupted from my chest and I ran back home._

Epov

I heard my family cry after me but I took no notice and dug my shoes into the mud willing myself to go faster. How dare Bella do that! Autumn has been nothing but nice to her and everyone else. I know Autumn doesn't like Bella much but at least she tries to make an effort. Whereas Bella just glares at her and doesn't like being in the same room as her. I hate her! All my feeling for Bella disappear as I get nearer the house. I can hear crashes and phone began to ring. I didn't bother answering it, it new it would be Alice or Carlisle.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

_  
_The song changed as Autumn phoned me. I quickly answered and Autumns voice screamed out of the receiver.

"Edward help me! Bella is attacking me!" I hear a gasp and the line went dead. With a burst of energy I flew forwards. I came to the house and flew in the door coming to an abrupt stop when I saw Bella slamming into Autumn. I quickly grabbed her, stopping her from lashing out.

"Bella STOP" I shouted as my family came to my side. She looked around at everyone staring at her. Her mouth fell open to speak but Autumn explained it all.

"She attacked me! She said that you were hers and that I was to leave and never come back." Autumn dry sobbed into my chest which was awkward as I was still holding Bella.

"No! She told me that and started ripping her clothes and hair. She has destroyed my room and a few walls" Bella cried. Liar. I let go of her and everyone looked at her, doubt in their eyes.

"That didn't happen" she whispered looking at Autumn, tears filling up her beautiful eyes. How dare she blatantly lie. I saw it, I know what happened!

I glared at her. "You are lying. She has showed me what happened. I seen it in her mind" I replied trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Her mouth fell open and a whoosh came out. I felt the urge to shout at her, tell her all my feeling from day one.

"Leave" I whispered. Everyone left, leaving me and Bella. How do I start this? I love you Bella? Suddenly hateful thought built up and started exploding out of my mouth.

"Bella" I began in a hard voice. "I will never be yours. I cannot believe you attacked her! What the hell were you thinking?!" I was shouting by now. What. Just. Happened. There? That was _not _what I was going to say. I opened my mouth to say sorry but it didn't happen. Instead I began to shout.

"You had no right to hit her!" I screamed at her. Anger flared in her eyes as she screamed at me.

"That didn't happen!!" Bella screamed at me. "She attacked me!!" Why is she still lying? I saw it, I know that she is lying. Looking into her face, I almost believed her, but I seen it. It was there in Alice's vision. Why am I trying so hard to believe her. The evidence proves her wrong. Is it because I love her, that I want Autumn to have attacked her, not the other way around? A thought them came to me. Jealousy.

"NO!" I shouted, my voice like echoing like thunder "You are jealous! That's what it is. That all you had to say." and to my horror I felt a smirk form on my face. As the words tumbled out of my mouth I knew I was wrong.

"No I am NOT!" She hissed her eyes portraying hurt and anger. Resentment and something else I can quite put my finger on.

"You are so, that why you have been doing all of that shit! Trying to make me jealous." I laughed. Where did that come from? I don't think that. Thinking back on everything though, it would explain a lot…

"No! I was doing that because I was getting you back for-" She screamed but I cut me off as the rage exploded within me.

"For what!" I yelled in her face, her eyes wide with fright. "Killing your parents" I scoffed. "I never killed them they smashed into me! They basically killed me." I shouted at her as tears filled her eyes. I really didn't kill them. They did hit me. I cannot believe I just said that to her. Looking into her face, she looked so broken.

"You _killed _them." She whispered. Why is she so goddamn adamant that I killed them?! She is looking for someone to take the blame and it isn't going to be me. I DID NOT KILL THEM!

"I didn't and with a psychotic cow like you, I'm sure they would thank me if I DID kill them. I wish you were never born. I wish you had never crashed into me. I wished I hadn't had to save your ass. I wish I had never met you." I screamed. I turned away as I realised what said. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is all this stuff spewing out of my mouth? I don't actually think that so why the hell am I saying it. Looking into her face, I wanted to kill myself. She looked so tortured as my words hit her.

"You don't mean that" she whispered looking down at the floor. For some reason, I do.

"No?" I say ready to apologize but I end up screaming at her. " I _**SWEAR**_I MEAN THAT! YOUR PARENTS ARE BETTER OF DEAD."

She flew towards me. "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed pounding my chest with her fists. I deserve it. I cannot believe I'm saying all of this! Why am I hurting her?

"If it wasn't for me, you would also be _dead_! Remember Peter and Ross! You _owe _me! This is how you re-pay me?! Attacking my girlfriend?! The past few weeks you have treated me like shit! I will never want you and never will, Bella" I spat at her. This is all wrong!

"**Fuck you, I HATE YOU**!" she screamed. Suddenly I felt my arm fly through the air and Bella's face jerked side ways. She gasped and touched her cheek. Did I just hit her. For the first time I felt in control of my voice and now my body.

"I'm _sorry _Bella." I whispered taking a step forwards to pull her into a hug but she disappeared. I stood frozen by what happened. I didn't hit her. Well I did, but I didn't mean it! I was pulled into a murky memory that began to get clearer with every second.

_Start of flashback_

_I was standing in the car park with my hood pulled up. My ankles were inches deep in pure white snow. Everyone was lobbing snowballs at each other. I looked up and Bella walked out of the school building. She looked up and her face broke into a heart warming smile. Her cheeks began to turn pink in the cold as she looked around at everyone. Snow flakes began to fall from the cloudy sky, fluttering onto her. They embedded themselves into her hair and stayed there. She reached out her hand and caught a few, looking at them as they turned into water. She walked down the steps, slipping on the snow. Watching her, I began to feel warm and whole. Like nothing could go wrong. Suddenly a snow ball burst on Bella's beautiful face. A grey flew away from her face. She stumbled backwards and fell. Anger flared in me. I ran over to her, sliding on the white snow as everyone laughed._

"_Shut the fuck up" I yelled at everyone. They all turned away as I reached her. Tears poured down her pink cheeks and a bruise was forming on her cheek. I looked around her and seen the grey thing that hit her. A stone. Someone had put a stone in a snowball and hit her with it. This is my fault. I was the one that started all this. I held out a hand to help her up. She hesitated but took my hand. I felt a jolt run up my arm and she held my hand. Judging by her face, I'm sure she felt it too. My heart began to beat really fast and become very warm._

"_Thank you" she whispered looking down at her feet. Her voice made my heart soar like it had never before. She wouldn't look me in the eye so I tilted her face up too look at me. I nearly lost my train of thoughts as I gazed into her luscious__ chocolate brown eyes._

"_Your welcome" I smiled. She looked at me then her face broke into a beautiful smile that made my breath catch in my throat. Her hair began to get in the way of her eyes so I carefully brushed a few loose strands back. I watched as she turned walked away. When she got to her truck she turned around and caught my eye. I smiled and waved at her as did she._

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and little hands began to hit me everywhere they could reach.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HIT HER!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!! WAS HITTING HER WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN NOT ENOUGH! WAS IT!!!" She screamed. I didn't even try defend myself.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!!!! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HAVE DESTROYED HER! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER! IF SHE DOESN'T SOMETHING STUPID, I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU. I WILL RIP YOU APART SLOWLY WHILE ENJOYING YOUR FUCKING PAIN!" She cried. Jasper came and pulled her off me.

"I don't know what happened. I-I-" u cut off at a loss for words. Nothing I can say will make this better. I wont make excuse's for myself.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice. Everyone glared at me as I gave a brief outline of what happened. It was then that I noticed Autumn was really quite. I tried to tune into everyone's thoughts but the static sound buzzed.

"You okay" I squeezed her hand. She nodded looking troubled and something that looked like...glee?

"This is all my fault! I should just go I'm not worth all the trouble" she said miserably. There was a chorus no your not and stuff. I glanced at Alice who was biting her lip, lost in deep thought. For once I wish I knew what she was thinking as she shot Autumn side glances when she wasnt looking. _Can you see_ I mouthed at Alice. She shook her head. Strange. I nodded to Jasper and again, she shook her head. Weird.

** Hours later **

"I'm gonna go find Bella" I said to everyone wanting to get out of the house. Everyone was "busying" themselves. Rose was flicking through a fashion magazine. Emmett and Jasper was playing in the x-box. Carlisle was reading a book. I knew he wasn't reading it because it was upside down and he hadn't noticed. Esme was looking over blue prints, though her eyes were focused on a part of the carpet, a frown embedded on her forehead. Autumn was upstairs. Hearing me she came down stairs.

"Can I go find her. I want to make amends with her. Please, I want to make it up to her." she whispered looking round at everyone. They nodded and she went to grab her jacket she used as a prop. I ttok a step to go with her but she shook her head indicating I wasn't to come.

"Take care" I whispered kissing her cheek. I stared after her as she took off. Go find my girl I thought to her retreating figure.

**A/N Ooo!! so the next chappy will be Bella's Pov from when she meets Charlie! So Autumn is going to find her. Will this turn out well? The song was Paramore - That's what you get. Its sooo awesome! Omg new moon in 11 days! Paramore in 31 days! Soo excited! Can everyone go check out my other stories please xx Thanks to everyone who have reviewed! Also to everyone who alerted! Maybe you could leave a review as well as add to alert? A lot of people is asking about Autumn. All will be revealed in not this chappy but the next!! Soo the hugest massive dramatic thing is happening in the next chappy and the one after that! Other characters is going to come in! Can anyone guess who it is? Please leave answers in review! Love you guys LOTS!! Please REVIEW!!! X**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**-Louise x3**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Guyss! I have soo many reviews! Its thanks to all of you! Without you, my story wouldn't exist so thank you! This is Bella's Pov from when she met Charlie! Also Charlie's Pov! It's the NEXT CHAPTER! All the drama and all your questions will be answered in the NEXT CHAPTER! I just realised today… This story is nearly done! I may do a sequel if I come up with ideas! So enjoy! x :D

_Previously : I was so close I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_Where are you?" he whispered._

"_Right here Dad" I replied my voice wobbling._

My dad visibly froze on the ground and slowly unclenched his fingers for the grass. I could hear his heart beat increasing with every ragged breath he took. His head turned and he looked at me. He had chocolate eyes that widened as he looked at me.

"Bella? Is is really you?" He whispered. He slowly got to his feet but didn't approach me.

"Yeah, dad. Its me" I smiled at a loss for words to say. Slowly his hand extending towards me and I felt the heat radiate from his body hit me. His blood was mouth watering but not in the appetizing way. I stood frozen on the ground **(A/N Hahaha gettit? Frozen! Sorry lol!)** as he touched my cheek. He gasp and shuddered at the temperature but didn't say anything. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him human tightly and buried my face inhaling his scent. His body shook with sobs as we clutched each other. He pulled away looking at me full in the face then turned to face the grave as did I. The headstone was beautiful. It was black marble with natural patters running through it. The writing was elegant and gold.

Rene Swan

Beloved wife and adored mother.

May she rest in piece.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss you two." he grimaced. I hugged him again.

"Me too. I missed you so much! I still can't believe she's gone." I sniffed unshed tears clouding my vision slightly.

"Where have you been? Lets go home, your freezing!" He smiled a watery smile. I nodded with tears in my eyes. He let me to a police cruiser and opened the door for me. The car ride was quite but several time Charlie reached out and grabbed my hand, as though to make sure he isn't dreaming or hallucinating. We pulled up at the house. It had drastically changed. The grass was waist length and the hedges resembled trees. The house looked eerie and haunted as though no one lived in it. The door opened at my side and Charlie ushered me in. Inside was no better. Take away cartons covered every surface and even the floor. Empty foul smelling beer bottles littered the place. A couch sat in the middle with a wide screen TV in front of it.

"Sorry, I don't expect company much" he shrugged going to pick up a few empty cans.

"No I will get it, you go get changed" Eying his muddy clothes, I smiled with a nod to the stairs. He shook his head aghast.

"I can't let you do that. You just got here, I-" I cut him off with a gentle push towards the stairs. He walked upstairs grumbling to him self. With vampire speed I cleaned everything up in 2 seconds flat. I sat down and waited for him. He came down five minutes later wearing a t-shirt and clean sweats. He gasped as he started around in amazement.

"Fast worker" I shrugged. Blinking fiercely he sat down and pulled a bottle beer from the mini fridge at the side of the couch. He chugged some of it down and took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe I have found you again bells." he sniffed. "I prayed everyday and I never stopped looking for you. Never gave up hope. I came out of surgery and told you were gone. I had everyone out looking for you while I was recovering. I felt so helpless and useless while lying there, knowing you were out there. Not knowing if you were okay, was the part that killed me the most." he cut if with a sob.

"Dad I-" I began but with a shake of the head he cut me off.

"At the funeral, I keep looking around for you. I was sure your mum would guide you back to me. I used to pretend that she was here with me. Whispering in my ear. I swear I heard her whisper to me once. She said "Never give up". Quickly as it came, it was gone. Nuts right?" he grinned sadly. "The thing is I never gave up. I honestly believed I would see you again. I felt it in my heart. After the funeral things just went down. I spent all my time searching for you, the other part drinking away my sorrows. I pushed my friends my friends away, just gave up on life. You being to only exception." he smiled at me. I felt love built up inside me from him. My dad! He didn't die, he was alive the whole time. But how?

"Dad what happened?" I asked my voice wobbling. Was I ready for the answer? This is the moment of truth. Is Edward guilty or not? I braced myself for the answer not really sure if I wanted to heart it but I can't live without knowing.

"We were driving in the car back home. I remember it so clearly."

***Flashback! As he is reminiscing in the memory he is telling Bella about it.***

"Rene's laugh filled the whole car as I finished telling her a joke. She gazed at me love etched in her beautiful features.

"Another, another!" she cried, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. I thought back to the joke book I read a few hours ago. Remembering a good one I laughed.

"Okay, okay. So a blonde was swerving all over the road and driving very badly, so she got pulled over by a cop.

The cop walked up to her window and asked, "Miss, why are you driving so recklessly?"

The blonde said, "I'm sorry sir, but wherever I go, there's always a tree in front of me and I can't seem to get away from it!"

The cop looked at her and said, "Lady, that's your air freshener!"

Rene cracked up laughing as I swerved the car on purpose. Looking into her face, I was so happy. She had laugh lines etched in her skin, they made her look so carefree. I looked at the speed dial, saw I was doing over 50, so I slowed down a little.

"You funny fool." She laughed. "That's why a love ya!" she smiled kissing my cheek. We were fifteen minutes away from the house. The road was clear so I sped up a little. A few minutes later Rene, fell asleep. I remember feeling so content and In love. I got a new job, on the police force, and I got paid that very day. We kept it a secret from you, wanted it to be a secret. We had been shopping for everything. Food clothes, you name it. I was so happy. I remember yawning again and again, not understand why I was feeling so tired. My eyes started drooping. Before it went black, I saw a sliver car in my path before everything went black."

His eyes became focused again as he wiped a stray tear that escaped at the corner of his eye.

"Turns out there was a gas leak in the car, which made us fall into consciousness. I was utterly destroyed when I learned I killed a boy in the car. When I heard about your mum, then you. I wanted to die! I caused the death of an innocent boy. Edmund, I think he was called. I'm gonna make a cup of coffee" he sighed sadly and got up.

I was reeling. He didn't kill them. It was a gas leak in the car. I pulled out my phone ready to call him but then stopped with the phone at my ear. His accusations really hurt me. I wont ever talk to him, I will apologize then that's it. My feeling are gone. I hope. The smell of coffee stronger as a cup was placed in front of me.

"So Bells, enough about me. Where have you been?" he asked concern lacing his voice. I sigheh.

"When I got told you had a heart attack I-" there was a whoosh and a pitter patter as coffee went everywhere. His face went red as he spluttered and choked so I thumped his back. He winced slightly and his colour went back to normal.

"I didn't have a heart attack!" he coughed. I frowned as he shook his head.

"The woman in hospital told me…" I slowly trailed off at the end. She told me, I remember it! She must have made- wait! Was she lying?! No she wouldn't do that.

"Oh well I thought you did." I smiled hiding my confusion. "I went off the rails a little. Went travelling with the money I saved up. Got a flat and threw myself into my job" I shrugged.

"What made you come back?" he whispered. I looked at him. Wrinkles lined his face. He had a brown moustache and brown hair that was slowly going grey.

"A feeling" I smiled. "The smell of lilies in the air drew me to the cemetery."

"Ah lilies, you were always a sucker for them" he laughed. By now the sky had fallen and Charlie yawned.

"Its so good to see you Bells, I missed you so much!" he smiled content.

"You too. Dad I better go, I have to go home, feed the cat but I will see you soon okay" I squeezed his hand. He flinched at my cold skin but nodded. He lay down on the couch and stretched. I got up and headed to the door.

"Take care bells, love you" he smiled. I felt a rush of love as he said that.

"Love you too" I smiled and closed the door. I heard the sound of soft snores as I walked towards the forest. When hidden I ran not really paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I slammed into someone and I felt several hands clamp on me. I looked around in panic at the vampires. There were 6 new born vampires, with blood red eyes holding onto me. I tried to break free but it was no use.

"Let me go now!" I screamed snapping my teeth at them. There was the sound of gentle footsteps and someone came closer. Autumn.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" she smiled shaking her head. "Will you ever learn? I have been waiting for this moment for ages" she said, her eyes flashing wickedly. I struggled against the vice grip but it was pointless.

Autumn then grinned, her blood red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Come, make sure she doesn't escape. Our master has been dying to meet her…"

**A/N Oooooooo! The drama unfolds in the next chapter! WOO SO EXCITING! I cant wait to write it lol! So how was it? Good, bad, horrible? New moon is ONLY 9 DAYS AWAY! A single digit this time lol! What time is everyone seeing it? Anyone excited?! I am! Lol! I already have everything planned! (Sad I know) Anyway please review! Thanks soo much to everyone who reviews! Also thanks to everyone who alerts! Maybe Reviews this time? **_**So I will try my hardest to update really soon **_**x The more reviews = update more sooner! I love you guys!!**

**This is for Edwards Doll: An oatmeal cookie! = (:'.;) That's raisins :D Or whatever you like lol! Yeah, its rubbish I know!**

**-Louise x3**


	20. Chapter 20

I was hoisted into the air and we were flying through the air as we took off into the unknown. i was Autumn, her long dirty blonde hair whipping behind he as she took the lead. Fear pounded through me as they began to talk in hused tones that even my sensitive ears could'nt pick up. My thoughts drifted to my father. I only just reunited with him, was I going to be took away from him again. Alice's face loomed into my mind. Will she se this? Or have they out smarted her? What about Edward? Will he know? I knew something was off about her and no one believed me. Trees and branches hit me but i couldnt feel it, i only heard the loud snap of the twigs breaking. Will I ever see my family again? Will they rip me apart and burn the pieces? I thought back to the arguement i had with Edward. He wont even miss me, he has, had Autumn? Will Autumn go back to them, pretend that she never led me to my death? Will she live forever with Edward. Even just thinkinghis name makes my heart ache. I love him. Thats a fact but he doesnt feel the same way. He made that pretty clear. Is there anything else in life for me? I feel in my heart, that there is no one else in the world for me. All my feelings about pay back has went out the window. Yes he made my life hell, but in times like this, payback is unthinkable.

"Put me down! Let me fucking go!" I screeched to them. They didn't even hesitate and we came to abrupt stop. The clearing looked eerie as everything was silent. I sniffed the air but all i could smell was the vampires behind me, as the wind was blowing fowards making my hair block my vision slightly. I was put down but my arms wre still held onto. There was the sound of movement and vampires emerged from the trees. About twenty new borns stood feet from me, their blood red eyes opened wide in excitment. Everyone's head swiveled to look at the trees. Two vampires emerged, their teeth gleaming. The first was a female. She had bright orange hair, that was curled and blowing everywhere. She had on a furry shawl draped over her blood splattered green t-shirt. Her jeans were specled with human blood. Her eyes zoomed in on me and she smiled at me, looking as though her dreams had came true. I tore my eyes away from her face to look at the man. Fear flooded me as I realised I know who he is. Dim memories filled my head. It was me and Alice in a room, and Alice was pleading with him. It fast fowards to us running and him calling after us. (PUT QUOTE FROM CHAPTER ? IN HERE) James. A shudder ran down my spine as he leered at me. Beside him Victoria, who was clutching his hand, was growling at me. Who the hell is that? James began to circle me, looking me up and down. I flinched away from his gaze. He grinned as though he liked it. He thinks he is so intimidating. I wont let him know im scared although, my fear is so huge that im sure he can smell it.

"Told you I would get you. This is Victoria. I wish you were human, your blood smelled so good, but now your imortal, I can't. So we have developed a plan, we want Alice and you. We have you but we need Alice. What do you say?" He asked with false hope.

"Piss off!" i snarled talking a step towards him, baring my teeth. A smirk flitted across his face and he laughed. Beside him Victoria gave a breathy giggle.

"You have no choice in the matter. This is what we created. You have no hope at all, they are all our New borns." he gestured to all the restless vampires. "What do you say we phone Edward is it?" Autumn nodded smiling evilly. "Tell him to meet us. He won't know what hits him. Shall we?" He whipped out his phone.

"No!" I cried out. Not Edward or anyone else. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper's Alice and Edward's face burst into my thoughts. Please no! "Please dont hurt them, just take me!" I shouted to them desperatly hoping my plea would be enough.

"Too late" He smirked and walked towards me holding out the phone. I saw he had dialed Alice's mobile. I shut my eyes as he put the phone to my ear listening to the dial tone. It rang out three times before Alice answered.

"Hello" Alice chirped down the phone. I said nothing. What will I say? I will not lure her here, I can't!

"Emmett see if thats you, I will kill you!" she moaned. James's eyes flashed at me, and he nudged me. I swallowed and cleared my throat. My mind working frantically to say something, i began to stall for time.

"Alice, its Bella" I whispered half hoping she wouldnt be able to hear me but with vampire ears she could.

"Bella! Where have you been?!" she shouted the anger very evident in her voice. So she cant see me. She doesn't know and I sure as hell arent going to tell her.

"Bella! Are you there? Why can't I see you? what are you doing that is gonna wipe your future blank. You better not be doing anything stupid. Listen" Her tone softened "If its about your fight with Autumn, I believe you. Something is going on with her and I'm going to find out!" she said determindly.

"No, its not her. I-" I said but she cut me off.

"If its the fight with Edward, I already hit him. He is so ashamed about it, he swears he didn't know what he was doing. I believe him. I think its got something to do with Autumn. Everything was fine till she showed up. Listen babe, Edward wants you home. He misses you, all he does is mope around. He needs you. He is so miserable, beating himself up about the fight. I dont think he was in control of his actions. He tol me everything, not missing out on anything. It doesnt sound like him. He told me his feelings for you Bella. He doesnt love Autumn, heck, he doesnt even love her. He was beating us at our game. Bella, he _loves_ you so much, he always has. You can ask him when you come back. By the way, how are you and when are you coming back?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice. I felt a tug at my heart as i thought out my answer.

"Im-fine-I'm-not-coming-back-ever-leave-me-alone-dont-look-for-me" I shouted down the phone before she and James could say anything. I shook my head and the phone snapped shut. James drew back his hand and slapped me so hard I flew 50ft through the air. I screamed even though I know nothing was going to hurt me. I fell to the ground in a heap.

"You little bitch!" he yelled at me. The vampires began to growl. I jumped to my feet and was off. I heard a scream of anger behhind me but i didn't hesitate as i ran through the forest, following my scent. I heard everyone running behine me and hands flew from every direction trying to catch me but I easily dodged them. Mud splattered all over me as my feet pounded the ground in an effort to escape. Where will i go? Im not going home because then i will lead my family to their death as well as mines. Im not that selfish, there are so many of them, we wouldnt survive. Realising i have no where to go, i sighed and stopped so abruptly that 10 firgures flew past me and on hit me full on. James's hands clamped down on me as did a few others and dragged me back to the clearing. What is going to happen? The clearing came back into view and i was shoved to the ground. Tears that wouldn't fall, pricked my eyes. James sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are so stupid." He grimaced his voice icy.

"Please, what are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice wobbling as everyone laughed. James grinned and hushed everyone before answering.

"I am selling you to the Volturi. Alice also." He smirked. "My good friend Chelsea can emotionally tie you to the Volturi so you will be bound by them and there will be nothing you can do about it"

I stared at him horror-struck unable to tell if he is lying or not. What does he want? Money?

"Please don't do this ln give you money, anything you want but please, not this. Not Alice, just me please." I sniffed terrified. I dont care about Alice I

do however care about Alice. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. Alice is falling in love, she deserves it. She doesnt deserve to be bound to the Volturi when she is finally being given a chance at being happy. James scoffed and began to laugh, clutching his sides, as did Victoria although her eyes flashed.

"Money! I dont need your fucking money! If we deliver you and Alice, we will be rewarded like no other vampires. We will be granted something that is forbidden. We will be allowed the privalige of an Immortal Child. Our own precious baby. Ours!" He cried out kissing Victoria who was smiling.

"This has always been my dream. To be a mother with the perfect husband." She cast James an admiaring look. "When i was younger, my parents had another child. I was 8. She was born on the 28 January. I remember, feeling so alone and jealous throughout my mothers pregnancy. When asked to go to the hospital too see her i said yes because I knew doctors gave out lollypops. When I saw Hayley, such an overpowering emotion took hold of me. It froze all the jealousy, anger and sadness in me. I remember holding her on my own, on the hospital bed. She had soft peach skin, and pink lips. She had tuffs of blonde hair that was so soft to touch. When my mother took her out of my arms, they ached for her. I was always the one there when she cried. I begged and begged my mum to let me feed her and change her nappies. I once even bathed her. Caring for her was so instinctual that I wasn't scared. I loved her so much, I was alwasy the one that could get her to stop crying, go to sleep and eat her dinner. The day i got turned into a vampire, I found out i was pregnant. I was so estatic. Being a mum was my dream. All the other girls wanted to be singers and date footballers but not me. I wanted to be a mum. When I found out i was pregnant, by a few weeks, I ran home to tell my mother. The dad wasnt intrested, only used me for a good night in the back of his car. I wasnt sorry that my baby would have had to grow up without a father, if anything it was better. I didn't have to share the baby. I knew it was a girl, in my heart, I could feel it. I was going to name her Taylor. I had the vision of her, her little brown curls, big green eyes, soft skin and that beautiful baby smell. I remember taking a shortcut through the alley-ways. It was dark and rainin but it couldn't damped my spirits. Guess being happy made me blind bacause I ran into him, and almost knocked my self out. All i could think about was the baby. I saw the gleam of teeth and I saw my reflection in a car window. My hair was plastered to me, the curls more pronounced but I saw my belly. Through my eyes it was huge, about 9 months. I then saw it fading, getting smaller and smaller until it was flat as a pancake. The baby was dying and i just watched. A sharp pain in my face brought me out of my daze. Suddenly i was on fire. It hurt so much, all I could think about was my baby. Was it going to survive this pain. Obviously it didnt because my body couldn't move, it was frozen. When i came to, i was all alone in the middle of a field. Huge crops covered me. The first thing i did was check my stomach. I didnt have a bump before but i knew i wasnt pregnant. I found out what i was by a nomad. That was the moment i found out i couldnt even concieve a child. I asked him and he laughed in my face. Told me i could _never_ the mother. I killed him right then and there. I was so angry I did everything to kill myself. grief and bitrness took over and I did everything I could to get a child. Even resorting to stealing them but I always put them back out of fear of killing them." She broke off with a dry sob. James began to run soothing circles on her hand.

"I then met James, who felt a bit like me. He was lost and lonley. Together, we helped fill the gaping holes in our heart. But one remained. Years passed and one day, I was summoned by Aro. He got wind of my needs and we made a proposal. We would be allowed to have an Imortal Child if we would give them you and the other girl. I accepted at once. We would get a baby of our choice turned and we would have to go and live in the Amazon or other deserted places where the baby couldnt cause destruction. So here we are, we have one and we will get the other. I will NOT let a stupid girl ruin my dreams. I won't!" She screamed the last part causing me to jump.

"You will phone Alice and you will get sold to The Volturi. We will get our baby and I will be a mother." She snarled shoving a phone to her ear. I heard the dial tone then Alice came on the phone.

"Get away from your friends or else Bella gets it." She hissed looking at Autumn who nodded. I heard Alice gasp and the phone cut off.

"Autumn" Victoria said and Autumn nodded again.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I shouted at Autumn as I caught their exchanged looks. Autumn laughed and came to stand beside Victoria.

"I have a power. Invisibility and Manipulating. Edward can't hear thoughts, Japser cant feel emotions and Alice cant see unless I let them. I can use my power to block theirs from everyone through choice. I let Alice see for a second so she saw that we werent lying. She will be here soon. Thats why Edward believed me. I showed him a different scenario in Alice's vision. I blocked Japser's power so he couldnt feel my emotions and Alice, because this plan wouldn't have sucseeded if she saw." She grinned her eyes gleaming. Night had now fallen.

"We have waited so long for this night. It was supposed to have happened ages ago but Ross and Peter got carried away. I will kill the bastard who killed them. I liked them, they were useful." Autumn pondered mostly to herself. There was the sound of footsteps running closer and Alice burst into the clearing She came to a hault, her mouth falling open at the vampires who were watching her with intrest. Three newborns pounced and speared Alice to the ground. She shrieked and clawed at them but it was no use.

"Get off me! Bella!" she cried out. I'm sorry I mouthed at her. She mouthed back 'Its not your fault' She was dragged beside me and threw down beside me. She crawled over to me. Alice nudged me and i turned around to look at her. 'Help's coming' she mouthed. I sat frozen to the floor. They're coming. No! They have us, they cant come! Its over. We have been captured. They can't come. They can't die for us. Alice jumped up suddenly as Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and another 4 vampires burst into the clearing.

"Well, well. If it isnt the Cullens and the Denali's." James sneered. There was a sudden gasp as a newborn jumped on Alice. Alice screamed and there was a metalic screech and Alice's scream came to a stop...

**A/N Okay so the spelling isnt good, its coz im writing on wordpad and there isnt a spell check. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. When i get to my house i may upload it again but the spelling will be better and a few bits may be added in. 5 DAYS TO NEW MOON! 25 DAYS TO PARAMORE! In my other chapters it may say that Paramore was 30 odd days away but i had mis spelled it :) Soo please review!! xx Love ya'll**

**-LOuise x3**


	21. Chapter 20 Rewrite x

I was hoisted into the air and we were flying through the air as we took off into the unknown. In front was Autumn, her long dirty blonde hair whipping behind he as she took the lead. Fear pounded through me as they began to talk in hushed tones that even my sensitive ears couldn't pick up. My thoughts drifted to my father. I only just reunited with him, was I going to be took away from him again. Alice's face loomed into my mind. Will she se this? Or have they out smarted her? What about Edward? Will he know? I knew something was off about her and no one believed me. Trees and branches hit me but I couldn't feel it, I only heard the loud snap of the twigs breaking. Will I ever see my family again? Will they rip me apart and burn the pieces? I thought back to the argument I had with Edward. He wont even miss me, he has, _had _Autumn? Will Autumn go back to them, pretend that she never led me to my death? Will she live forever with Edward. Even just thinking his name makes my heart ache. I love him. That's a fact but he doesn't feel the same way. He made that pretty clear. Is there anything else in life for me? I feel in my heart, that there is no one else in the world for me. All my feelings about pay back has went out the window. Yes he made my life hell, but in times like this, payback is unthinkable.

"Put me down! Let me fucking go!" I screeched to them. They didn't even hesitate and we came to abrupt stop. The clearing looked eerie as everything was silent. I sniffed the air but all I could smell was the vampires behind me, as the wind was blowing forwards making my hair block my vision slightly. I knew danger was on the horizon. I was put down but my arms were still held onto. There was the sound of movement and vampires emerged from the trees. About twenty new born stood feet from me, their blood red eyes opened wide in excitement. Their ages varied most of them young enough to not know what they were getting themselves into. Everyone's head swivelled to look at the trees. Two vampires emerged, their teeth gleaming. The first was a female. She had bright orange hair, that was curled and blowing everywhere. She had on a furry shawl draped over her blood splattered green t-shirt. Her jeans were speckled with human blood. Her eyes zoomed in on me and she smiled at me, looking as though her dreams had came true. I tore my eyes away from her face to look at the man. Fear flooded me as I realised I know who he is. Dim memories filled my head. It was me and Alice in a room, and Alice was pleading with him. It fast forwards to us running and him calling after us; "**I will get you one day, be warned."** James. A shudder ran down my spine as he leered at me. Beside him the woman, who was clutching his hand, was growling at me. Who the hell is that? James began to circle me, looking me up and down. I flinched away from his gaze. He grinned as though he liked it. He thinks he is so intimidating. I wont let him know i'm scared although, my fear is so huge that i'm sure he can smell it.

"Told you I would get you. This is Victoria. I wish you were human, your blood smelled so good, but now your immortal, I can't. So we have developed a plan, we want Alice and you. We have you but we need Alice. What do you say?" He asked with false hope.

"Piss off!" I snarled talking a step towards him, baring my teeth. A smirk flitted across his face and he laughed. Beside him Victoria gave a breathy giggle that didn't suit her appearance.

"You have no choice in the matter. This is what we created. You have no hope at all, they are all our new born's. They will obey us in a heartbeat! Hmm maybe not a heartbeat but an instant." he gestured to all the restless vampires. "What do you say we phone… Edward is it?" Autumn nodded smiling evilly. "Tell him to meet us. He won't know what hits him. Shall we?" He whipped out his phone.

"No!" I cried out. Not Edward or anyone else. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper's Alice and Edward's face burst into my thoughts. Please no! "Please don't hurt them, just take me!" I shouted to them desperately hoping my plea would be enough.

"Too late" He smirked and walked towards me holding out the phone. I saw he had dialled Alice's mobile. I shut my eyes as he put the phone to my ear listening to the dial tone. It rang out three times before Alice answered.

"Hello" Alice chirped down the phone. I said nothing. What will I say? I will not lure her here, I can't! I will do anything I can.

"Emmett see if that's you, I will kill you! You do this to me everyday and I know its always you so why do you bother?" she moaned. James's eyes flashed at me, and he nudged me. I swallowed and cleared my throat. My mind working frantically to say something, I began to stall for time.

"Alice, its Bella" I whispered half hoping she wouldn't be able to hear me but with vampire ears she could.

"Bella! Where have you been?!" she shouted the anger very evident in her voice. So she can't see me. She doesn't know and I sure as hell aren't going to tell her.

"Bella! Are you there? Why can't I see you? what are you doing that is gonna wipe your future blank. You better not be doing anything stupid. Listen" Her tone softened "If its about your fight with Autumn, I believe you. Something is going on with her and I'm going to find out!" she said determinedly.

"No, its not her. I-" I said but she cut me off.

"If its the fight with Edward, I already hit him. He is so ashamed about it, he swears he didn't know what he was doing. I believe him. I think its got something to do with Autumn. Everything was fine till she showed up. Listen babe, Edward wants you home. He misses you, all he does is mope around. He needs you. He is so miserable, beating himself up about the fight. I don't think he was in control of his actions. He told me everything, not missing out on anything. It doesn't sound like him. He told me his feelings for you Bella. He doesn't love Autumn, heck, he doesn't even love her. He was beating us at our game. Bella, he _loves_ you so much, he always has. You can ask him when you come back. By the way, how are you and when are you coming back?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice. I felt a tug at my heart as i thought out my answer.

"Im-fine-I'm-not-coming-back-ever-leave-me-alone-dont-look-for-me" I shouted down the phone before she and James could say anything. I shook my head and the phone snapped shut. James drew back his hand and slapped me so hard I flew 50ft through the air. I screamed even though I know nothing was going to hurt me. I fell to the ground in a heap.

"You little bitch!" he yelled at me. The vampires began to growl. I jumped to my feet and was off. I heard a scream of anger behind me but I didn't hesitate as I ran through the forest, following my scent. I heard everyone running behind me and hands flew from every direction trying to catch me but I easily dodged them. Mud splattered all over me as my feet pounded the ground in an effort to escape. Where will I go? I'm not going home because then I will lead my family to their death as well as mines. I'm not that selfish, there are so many of them, we wouldn't survive. Realising i have no where to go, I sighed and stopped so abruptly that 10 figures flew past me and on hit me full on. James's hands clamped down on me as did a few others and dragged me back to the clearing. What is going to happen? The clearing came back into view and I was shoved to the ground. Tears that wouldn't fall, pricked my eyes. James sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are so stupid." He grimaced his voice icy.

"Please, what are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice wobbling as everyone laughed. James grinned and hushed everyone before answering.

"I am selling you to the Volturi. Alice also." He smirked while I stared at him in horror. I heard about the Volturi but everything I heard was bad. Apparently, they look for reasons to destroy vampires. The are 'royalty' in the vampire world. "My good friend Chelsea can emotionally tie you to the Volturi so you will be bound by them and there will be nothing you can do about it."

I stared at him horror-struck unable to tell if he is lying or not. What does he want? Money?

"Please don't do this l will give you money, anything you want but please, not this. Not Alice, just me please. Don't take Alice." I sniffed terrified. I don't care about me, I do however care about Alice. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. Alice is falling in love, she deserves it. She doesn't deserve to be bound to the Volturi when she is finally being given a chance at being happy. James scoffed and began to laugh, clutching his sides, as did Victoria although her eyes flashed.

"Money! I don't need your fucking money! If we deliver you and Alice, we will be rewarded like no other vampires. We will be granted something that is forbidden. We will be allowed the privilege of an Immortal Child. Our own precious baby. Ours!" He cried out kissing Victoria who was smiling.

"This has always been my dream. To be a mother with the perfect husband." She cast James an admiring look. "When I was younger, my parents had another child. I was 8. She was born on the 28 January. I remember, feeling so alone and jealous throughout my mothers pregnancy. When asked to go to the hospital too see her I said yes because I knew doctors gave out lollypops. When I saw Hayley, such an overpowering emotion took hold of me. It froze all the jealousy, anger and sadness in me. I remember holding her on my own, on the hospital bed. She had soft peach skin, and pink lips. She had tuffs of blonde hair that was so soft to touch. When my mother took her out of my arms, they ached for her. I was always the one there when she cried. I begged and begged my mum to let me feed her and change her nappies. I once even bathed her. Caring for her was so instinctual that I wasn't scared. I loved her so much, I was always the one that could get her to stop crying, go to sleep and eat her dinner. The day I got turned into a vampire, I found out I was pregnant. I was so ecstatic. Being a mum was my dream. All the other girls wanted to be singers and date footballers but not me. I wanted to be a mum. When I found out I was pregnant, by a few weeks, I ran home to tell my mother. The dad wasn't interested, only used me for a good night in the back of his car. I wasn't sorry that my baby would have had to grow up without a father, if anything it was better. I didn't have to share the baby. I knew it was a girl, in my heart, I could feel it. I was going to name her Taylor. I had the vision of her, her little brown curls, big green eyes, soft skin and that beautiful baby smell. I remember taking a shortcut through the alley-ways. It was dark and raining but it couldn't damped my spirits. Guess being happy made me blind because I ran into him, and almost knocked my self out. All I could think about was the baby. I saw the gleam of teeth and I saw my reflection in a car window. My hair was plastered to me, the curls more pronounced but I saw my belly. Through my eyes it was huge, about 9 months. I then saw it fading, getting smaller and smaller until it was flat as a pancake. The baby was dying and I just watched. A sharp pain in my face brought me out of my daze. Suddenly I was on fire. It hurt so much, all I could think about was my baby. Was it going to survive this pain? Obviously it didn't because my body couldn't move to adapt to the pregnancy, it was frozen. When I came to, I was all alone in the middle of a field. Huge crops covered me. The first thing I did was check my stomach. I didn't have a bump before but I knew I wasn't pregnant. I found out what I was by a nomad. That was the moment I found out I couldn't even conceive a child. I asked him and he laughed in my face. Told me I could _never_ the mother. I killed him right then and there. I was so angry I did everything to kill myself. As the time went on grief and bitterness took over and I did everything I could to get a child. Even resorting to stealing them but I always put them back out of fear of killing them." She broke off with a dry sob. James began to run soothing circles on her hand.

"I then met James, who felt a bit like me. He was lost and lonely. Together, we helped fill the gaping holes in our heart. But one remained. Years passed and one day, I was summoned by Aro. He got wind of my needs and we made a proposal. We would be allowed to have an Immortal Child if we would give them you and the other girl. I accepted at once. We would get a baby of our choice changed and we would have to go and live in the Amazon or other deserted places where the baby couldn't cause destruction. So here we are, we have one and we will get the other. I will NOT let a stupid girl ruin my dreams. I won't!" She screamed the last part causing me to jump.

"You will phone Alice and you will get sold to The Volturi. We will get our baby and I will be a mother." She snarled shoving a phone to her ear. I heard the dial tone then Alice came on the phone.

"Get away from your friends or else Bella gets it." She hissed looking at Autumn who nodded. I heard Alice gasp and the phone cut off.

"Autumn" Victoria said and Autumn nodded again.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I shouted at Autumn as I caught their exchanged looks. Autumn laughed and came to stand beside Victoria.

"I have a power. Invisibility and Manipulating. Edward can't hear thoughts, Jasper cant feel emotions and Alice cant see unless I let them. I can use my power to block theirs from everyone through choice. I let Alice see for a second so she saw that we weren't lying. She will be here soon. That's why Edward believed me. I showed him a different scenario in Alice's vision. I blocked Jasper's power so he couldn't feel my emotions and Alice, because this plan wouldn't have succeeded if she saw." She grinned her eyes gleaming. Night had now fallen.

"We have waited so long for this night. It was supposed to have happened ages ago but Ross and Peter got carried away. I will kill the bastard who killed them. I liked them, they were useful." Autumn pondered mostly to herself. There was the sound of footsteps running closer and Alice burst into the clearing She came to a halt, her mouth falling open at the vampires who were watching her with interest. Three newborns pounced and speared Alice to the ground. She shrieked and clawed at them but it was no use.

"Get off me! Bella!" she cried out. I'm sorry I mouthed at her. She mouthed back 'Its not your fault' She was dragged beside me and threw down beside me. She crawled over to me. Alice nudged me and I turned around to look at her. 'Help's coming' she mouthed. I sat frozen to the floor. They're coming. No! They have us, they cant come! Its over. We have been captured. They can't come. They can't die for us!

An hour had passed, and still nothing had happened. I don't understand why we are still waiting here. To pass the time I sang a song inside my head.

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

For a long time, Alice hadn't said anything. But then her voice pricked on the edges of the stars stung up in the midnight sky.

"They're here. Listen." she whispered. Sure enough they were. Alice jumped up suddenly as Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and another 4 vampires burst into the clearing.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Cullen's and the Denali's." James sneered. There was a sudden gasp as a newborn jumped on Alice. Alice screamed and there was a metallic screech and Alice's scream came to a stop…

**A/N Hey everyone x This is the previous chapter re-wrote. I didn't delete the other chappy coz the reviews would disappear and I want to keep them, they are so nice and inspirational! Anyway, NEW MOON IS ONLY 4 DAYS AWAY! Kinda 3 for me coz I'm going to the midnight showing! Paramore in 24! Woo so exciting! And the senior dance in 29 days away! Woo this year just keeps getting better! So I will try update asap :D x**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**So can everyone go check out my other stories please? It will be greatly appreciated! Oh so I got a new dvd the other day, its called Summers moon, it has Ashley Greene(Alice) in it! I was really good! It is a horror/thriller its so good! So anyone wanna chat? Mail me :D Luv ya guys xxx**

**P.s You don't have to review this but you can if you want? I would love you forever if you did though and it would also mean SO much to me if you did xxx**

**-Louise x3**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey everyone x Wasn't New Moon so AWESOME!! Hahaha, it was soooo good! Anyway I thought I had better update since I updated Hush and Tell me why (: So Enjoy xxx**

A head fell to the floor with a thump and rolled over, a tumble of black hair and pale skin. I squeezed my eyes as the head came to a rest at my foot. I peeked and staring up at me where someone else's eyes. Dead, haunted eyes. I looked up and saw Jasper, holding the body beside a cowering Alice. A wave of relief rolled over me. There were gasp of shock and hisses of anger. Alice then flung herself into Jaspers open arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Thanks so much." I heard Alice mumble to Jasper before giving him a shy smile. Jasper returned the smile. His gaze was intense, love making his eyes dance.

"I couldn't let you die. I love you." He said staring into Alice's eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a new born shift around. He had black spikey hair and red eyes. Ross was etched in his features. Suddenly he lunged at Jasper so I pounced and caught him mid way to Jasper. His arm reached out and grabbed my throat and began to squeeze down. With my right leg I kicked out and caught him on his leg, which buckled and he dropped me. I fell to the floor and roll over as he tried to stamp on my head. There was a blur of muscles as Emmett slammed into him. Emmett ran over and grabbed his feet and arms. In brute strength he pulled. The vampire let out a scream of pain before he was ripped clean in half, his face still etched in a scream. A little red lighter flew at me so I grabbed it and set alight a patch of dry grass and Emmett threw the body onto it. Everyone stood frozen as thick purple smoke arose from the flames.

"Don't!" screamed Victoria as another two lunged at me. I quickly step sided them and they ran straight into a, now, really mega pissed Rosalie. She caught them around the waist and shoved one with blinding speed to Edward. He held her and she began thrashing trying to get free.

"Anyone tries that again and I will kill you like Emmett did." He snarled and shoved the new born into the arms of her mate, who was ready to jump in between Edward and the girl. They looked around, grabbed hands and ran, abandoning their master in the time of his greatest need.

"Please let me go, I'm sorry." Sobbed the girl that Rosalie had locked in her arms. She looked around 16. I didn't have to be able to feel her emotions to know that she is terrified and confused. Rosalie looked at her, her face softening.

"Please, I want to go home. I want my daddy." She sobbed sinking to the floor, holding fistfuls of grass. She sobbed into the ground. Esme went to hug her but Carlisle got there first.

"Go, child. I have a house far east, please go and wait for me there." Carlisle said softly, pure honesty etched in his eyes. Carlisle looked at Alice, who nodded. The girl stood up, her long auburn hair tumbling to her back.

"They won't hurt me, will they" she whispered looking at the army, most in particular, James and Victoria. Alice shook her head.

"No dear." Carlisle smiled. They girl then flung her arms around Carlisle and Rosalie pulling them into a hug, taking them off guard.

Carlisle held his hands out, offering peace. "We don't need to fight to sort this. No one else has to die tonight, if you please leave. This will get out of control; I cannot bear to lose a member of my family, as I'm sure you do." Carlisle said softly. He looked at all the new born. They are all very young, age. I'm guessing the oldest being 23, youngest 14. "You don't have to fight. We don't want to hurt you. It doesn't have to come down to these outcomes." Carlisle looked at all the new born vampires for a few seconds. As his eyes fell on James, his eyes went darker as rage built inside him. He took a deep calming breath and took a step back.

The youngest new born caught my eye. In her eyes could see the raw fear in her eyes. Help me she mouthed. I nodded and beckoned her to come to me. She hesitated before walking towards me. James eye brows furrowed as he looked at her. I felt that familiar urge to protect my family and everyone from them. Suddenly there was a warm feeling, like a ball of light, in my stomach. Is this my shield?

"Yeah, get her Maddie!" James chuckled. She slowly walked and stood behind me and my family. James mouth fell open and his eyes narrowed to slits. His hand clenched into a fist and he took a menacing step forwards.

"How dare you!" He screamed as she cowered behind us. She took a deep breath and stepped out, finding her confidence.

"No, how dare you create us to fight your battles! You took my life away from me and you expect me to defend you! I'm not on your side, I'm not on any but I won't fight against the Cullen's. They are good vampires. They are not like the stories you told us! They let they two girls go! They could have killed them but they didn't. They are good people. They won't kill us, unless we threaten them. I won't fight. But if it comes to it, I will fight against you but I will not take part in any of your sick plans! You sick twisted bastard!" she hissed at James taking a step forwards. Emmett laughed as James threw a side way glance at Victoria. I looked around. Here was my family and Maddie, ready to fight. On the other side was James, Victoria and Autumn along with their army. Everyone's body was positioned, ready for the fight. Everyone was sizing everyone up, creating plans. Occasionally, they would look at Edward and her would nod or shake his head. I didn't look at Edward. I can't, although I can feel his intense gaze burning holes in my back. I so badly want to look at him, his beautiful face but I can't. Our argument is too raw in my mind. I can't forget all those things he said to me.

"Why!" Edward growled at Autumn. She giggled a high pitched laugh and looked around, as if to answer the question.

"Why? Why! Ha! I was working for my master." She cast an admiring look at James. "I was to isolate Bella, make her feel like she was alone. That's why I fed you a false vision. You see I have a power. I am invincible. I can manipulate thoughts and stuff but I can make my thoughts and feeling do that. It's my choice; I can turn it off if I wanted to. I think I caught the manipulating talent from my other half." She sniffed and lowered her eyes.

"You were using me." Edward stated. "That's fine because I was using you. I was beating Bella at her own game." He smiled at her as her mouth fell open. She scoffed at him.

"Liar!" She shrieked. Edward shook his head.

"Autumn, we let you into our home, our family. How could you do this to us?" Asked Esme, her voice wobbling. Autumns face went soft but she turned away.

"Because I could." She said simply.

"I treated you like a daughter! And this is what you do! Lure my family to their death!" Esme shriek her arms failing.

Autumn suddenly screamed out in frustration. "You killed them! Ross and Peter! My brother and mate! You fucking killed the love of my life, this is nothing compared to what I wanted to do to you. I wanted to torture every single one of you! I was going to make you all torture your other half! See what it feels like to lose the one you love! What makes it so much worse is that I hadn't told him I loved him that day. I always did and that day, I forgot. That day he died, I forgot to kiss him. I want to see him so much it hurts. I want to hold him, kiss him one last time and I can't. Do you know what that feels like? Do you? No. I do. Every inch of my body yearns for him. I phone him sometimes hoping he will pick up the phone. There are millions of messages on his answer machine. I can't bear to erase my memories and keepsakes of his. It hurts so much. My love for him is torturing me and it's your entire fault! Your bastard fucking family! I will kill you all if it's the last thing I do!" She swore.

Suddenly Esme eyes turned flat black and she flew at Autumn. I felt my mouth fall open as she quickly drew back her fist and punched Autumn square in the face. There was a great bang as Autumn flew backwards, hitting several trees. She turned and came back and her eyes had turned gold. Her eyes brows furrowed then realisation hit her.

"Jasper!" she scolded. Jasper and Alice were doubled over, shaking with silent laughter. Emmett let out a booming laugh as Autumn ran back, rage burning in her eyes. She darted forwards towards Esme.

"You bitc-"she was cut off as Rosalie lashed out and snapped her arm off, as she was about to slap Esme. Her face contorted and a shadow of fear fell across her face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried but it was too late. Her wide eyes darted towards James who was watching. "Master help me please! Help me!" She screamed. James shook his head. A new born went to dart out but James flung out his hand, telling him not to go.

"Don't mess with my family bitch!" I hissed and ripped her head off with a metallic screech. Her body fell forwards and I picked it up and threw it onto the fire. The fire hissed and spat but began to burn her body. More thick purple smoke drifted into the air.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Edward snarled at James who held his hands up. He grinned and with a snap of his fingers, all the new born vampires all lunged in a different direction. I looked around but was caught right away. I was gripped by 4 vampires and was hoisted in the air. I began to kick out and squirm out of their vice grip but it was useless.

"Get off me! Help!" I screamed to the forest that was disappearing beneath my feet. Figures were running about everywhere and I realised more had joined us. There were distant metallic squeals in the forest that was disappearing rapidly. Suddenly all my feelings bubbled over and I threw my head back and screamed.

"Edward!" I cried, knowing it was useless. Dry sobs burst out of my chest and I began to tremble. Roads and houses began to flash by. Suddenly we stopped dead in the middle of the trees. In the air were new scents. Vampires. I looked up and was met with milky red eyes. Upon seeing my face he smiled.

"Bella!" He breathed. I stared around, frightened. I felt hands on my face and he turned my head to look at me.

"I have waited so long for you Bella! But where is Alice?" He looked around us, seeing no Alice. He growled softly under his breath.

"Damn! I need them both. You will not be rewarded! We had an agreement. Bella and Alice." He said softly as Victoria let out a wail.

"Please, please we will get her for you! I will personally get her now!" She pleaded on her knees at Aro's feet. He smirked and turned to look at another vampire, as if you say 'See!'

"Go. Get her. Bring her back and only her." He said and Victoria rushed away sending a flurry of leaves behind her.

"Let me go!" I cried struggling against the hands that held me. Aro reached out a hand and stroked my face. I snapped my teeth at his fingers and moved my head away.

"_Feisty_. I like it." He smiled licking his lips while he looked at me.

"You better let me go now! I swear or-"I screamed but he cut me off.

"Or what? Your family will come and get you? Do you _want _them to die? I _swear _I will kill them in front of you if they come for you." Aro snarled. I flinched and sank back as images of my family sprang into my head. They were all dead and dismantled. Tears that would fall pricked my eyes. I can't let them risk their lives for me. They have done so much for me. Took me in, helped me. Saved my life. They can't die for me. That's if they survive the army…

"Let go of me you bitch!" I hear Alice cry behind me. I turned my head around just in time to see Victoria drag Alice in.

"No! Let her go, have me only me, please!" I cried to deaf ears.

"Alice dear!" Aro exclaimed in delight. "How nice to see you." He smiled. Alice was looking a bit rough. He clothes were torn and she was covered in mud and twigs. Upon seeing me she cried out.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's my entire fault. I knew he was after me, but it's my fault he's got you." she whimpered.

"Where are you taking us?!" I demanded. Aro turned from me and Alice before answering.

"Volterra." And with that we were off. Alice began to cry beside me. I kicked the vampire in the groin, not knowing if it would hurt but he let me go anyway. I tried to grab Alice but she was held tight. She looked at me.

"Go, run Bella, I will get away!" And she shoved me away. I took off running as smooth as water. I weaved in and out of the trees like smoke.

"Victoria!" Aro shouted. I ran faster as I heard Victoria rush up behind me. A kick to the back of the legs made me fall forwards. I jumped up as Victoria's arms locked around me.

"Caught again. Honestly Bella, do stop this, its _pissing _me off!" she snarled in my ear. I lashed out and struggled to get away. Her bright orange hair blew about in the wind.

"Let her go!" cried a familiar voice. Rosalie emerged from the trees. Relief washed over me and I struggled harder to get free.

"Rosalie!" I cried but I was drowned out by Victoria.

"Please Rosalie, I _need _her! If I give her to Aro, I will be given my own Immortal baby." At the mention of baby, I saw something change in Rosalie's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie demanded.

"Aro will give me an Immortal baby if I hand over Bella. Aro can give you one if you help me get her to him. All you have to do is help me take Bella to Volterra. Think about it. It's a one in a life time chance in exchange for one measly friend. You have plenty of other friends but what you don't have is a baby. _A baby Rosalie, your own Immortal baby_!" She gushed.

"_My own baby_" Rosalie whispered, pure longing in her eyes and a smile appearing on her face...

**A/N Oooo! So what's gonna happen?!?!?!?! Everyone knows Rosalie would do _ANYTHING_ to get a baby! Okay, so please review x Let me know how I did. Okay so at the start I kinda didn't know what to write so sorry if it's sh*t ): So the more reviews I get, the less time it will take for an update :D Paramore in 17 days! Woo so close lolz x Thanks SOO Much to everyone who reviewed! Means the world to me! I love you all soo much! I look forward to everyone's reviews a little (big) bit too much lol but they make me so happy! I had to end it there on a huge cliffy because I have a drama essay I have to write and its 23:****45 and I still have to re write it for tomorrow ): Anyway, Thanks to everyone who alerted me x Maybe you can take a second to leave a review?x Anyway, thanks again, please review! Luv yahs xx**

**-Louise x3**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry for the long update, school has taken most of my time, but its Thursday and I can update! Right, so I have changed Rosalie's story a little bit, but I can do that. Its _my_ fan fiction :D Woo, so enjoy x and review x**

_Previously "My own baby" Rosalie whispered, pure longing in her eyes and a smile appearing on her face..._

I was threw from Victoria and fell to the ground a few metres away. I slowly got to my feet, my eyes never leaving Rosalie. We were standing in a triangle, all Rosalie had to do was pick a side. Victoria's eyes were bright and staring at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, please…" I trailed off at a loss for words. We are best friends, she is the sister I always wanted. Will the outcome go against me. If there's one thing I know about Rosalie is that she wanted a baby. She told me that she had a baby. But it never happened for her. Except this one time.

_** Flashback, written in 3rd__ person POV **_

_The moonlight shone off the dark blue lake, the lakes ripples shimmering in the light. There was a small cry of pain. Rosalie Hale was lying against the broken rusty red tractor that had been abandoned years ago. Sweat covered her face as she took in a deep rattling breath. She ran her hands over her swollen stomach, as another contraction ran through her. She gritted her teeth and her hands scrunched the maternity dress that she was wearing. Fresh tears poured down her pink face as she panted unsteadily._

"_Crap, crap! Owwwwwwwww" Rosalie hissed as pain shot through her, making her back arch, as she tried to ease the pain. Rosalie let put a blood curling scream and pushed. Her baby was born as the moon shone its brightest. Scooping up her baby she got the elastic band and tied it around the umbilical cord. She put a finger in her baby's mouth and scooped out the mucus. She put his wet wriggling body in a blanket she held him close. A wail rang through the air as he took his first breath and cried. The placenta then slid out._

"_My pretty baby" Rosalie cooed stroking her baby's cheek. Upon the touch the baby fell silent. At once, Rosalie felt a rush of love wash over her. Nothing could ruin her perfect moment. Not even her baby's father. Rosalie had been scared about giving birth to her baby. He was conceived by being raped. The sick, twisted man still hadn't been caught. Rosalie was terrified that she would only see the rapist, and not love the baby but all that worry was pointless._

"_Jack" She decided, looking at his perfect face. He looked nothing like his father. She remembered his face but Jack's was nothing like it. Jacks eyes were wide open, showing blue eyes, like hers. He had little tufts of blonde hair and a little button nose. His arm escaped the soft pale yellow blanket. Rosalie put a finger in his hand and his fist closed over. He held her finger for a while, as Rosalie's eyes began to droop. Suddenly, Jack went still as he fell asleep. Rosalie, warily stood up and looked around. There was a barn, not a distance away. She shuffled over and pulled the door open, with one hand. Inside, there was hay, and an empty pig trout. It smelled of fresh grass and animals but Rosalie couldn't care less. She gently put Jack on a small bundle of hay and began to make a makeshift bed. She scooped up her precious baby and lay down. She pulled hay over her, making a blanket on her. It wasn't cold, it was fairly warm but she held her baby close and she fed him. She felt the love grow stronger as he nuzzled against her. His mouth found her and he sucked._

"_I love you, my baby." Rosalie whispered through her tears of happiness._

_Rosalie feel asleep and woke up, hours later. It was early in the morning, the sun was high in the sky. Immediately she knew something was wrong. She looked down at her baby, still cradled in her arms. They hadn't moved at all, they were still in the same position. Jack was sleeping peacefully. She bend her head down and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Rosalie pulled back in shock. With trembling hands, she stroked her baby's cheek. His cheek was cold. Uncontrollable tears cascaded down her cheeks. The truth was plain but Rosalie couldn't believe it, and she wouldn't._

"_No, baby are you cold, I will heat you up." And she took him and placed his body on her warm skin. He was cold all over. He was dead._

"_No, no, no!" Rosalie cried. She scooped him up and held him close, cradling him to herself. She didn't want to let go, he can be gone! She finally had the chance of being a mother and it was so cruelly took away from her, only hours later._

"_You're not dead, your not! Your just cold, your cold, your not dead!" Rosalie cried hysterically to her baby's body. Tears fell onto his face as she crouched over him._

"_I'm sorry, I love you. Always and forever." she whispered and lay beside him. She scooped him up and held his close as she rocked back and forwards._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_** End of Flashback **_

Rosalie was chewing her lip as she thought it over. I would understand her choice, if she gave me to The Volturi. She wouldn't be selfish, if she did. Rosalie moved suddenly and walked a step forwards in Victoria's direction. She shook her head and walked a step forwards in mines. She looked at me, and shook her head.

"Bella, I cant pick. I love you, but I loved my baby. No one understands my needs, my desires for a baby. Bella, I don't know what to do, I don't think I can pick and if I do, it might not be the right decision." She trailed off helplessly.

"Then I will pick for you" I whispered. "Don't chose me. You need a baby just as much as a baby needs you. You would be the best mother ever. You are being given a once in a life time chance at happiness and you should take it. You need this, you don't need me. You have other friends that can replace me." my voice braking on the word replace. "Take me to The Volturi." I said with as much courage as I could muster. I don't know what I have sentenced myself to, but if Rosalie and also everyone else is happy, then I don't care. It will be worth it in the end. Edwards face loomed in my mind and tears welled in my eyes. The last thing that I said to him was: "**Fuck you, I HATE YOU"** and the last thing he said and done to me was slap me across the face and then apologize. Could we have found love in each other? I know I love him, I can't deny it but its only one way. I know he doesn't love me. It doesn't matter anyway…

"Bella…" Rosalie whispered. I shook my head, determined.

"Bella, you don't have to make my decision. I have already made it." She gulped. Several seconds passed. I could hear the heartbeat of the animals around us. Rosalie's eyes were squeezed shut as we waited. Victoria shifted from one foot to the other.

"I want the baby" She finally whispered. Even though, I knew the answer I still felt the heavy sadness and hurt press down on me. I felt my bottom lip tremble as tears welled in my eyes. Victoria walked forwards and pulled Rosalie into a hug. I looked over at Rosalie who's head was at Victoria's shoulder. She winked. Confusion stirred in me but then Rosalie, quick as a flash, pulled her arms up and ripped Victoria's head clean off her shoulders. Her body fell to the floor and Rosalie threw her head down. She pulled a tree down and banged two stones together, causing a shower of sparks to cause a fire. The tree went up after a few seconds and Rosalie dumped Victoria's body into the middle of the fire, where it was at its hottest. Choking purple smoke billowed into the sky as birds squawked over head. Rosalie opened her arms and I rush into them.

"I thought, I-" I dry sobbed as Rosalie hugged me. I pulled away and Rosalie looked at me, with a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Bella! Do you honestly think I could do that?! I would never do that to you, to anyone! You are so silly!" she giggled.

"Alice is gone, we have to go and get her! Aro has her!" I cried, mentally hitting myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"She's fine, she got away and came back to the clearing. She was the one that told me to go after you. The fight! Emmett…" and she took of in the direction of the clearing. The fight must have finished, we would have heard it. Doesn't that mean everyone's…dead?

We arrived at the clearing. In front of me were body parts. Pale white and slightly glittering in the sun that managed to peek through the purple smoke. Huge fires littered the area. I shut my eyes. I could hear people moving around but I was scared to see who it was.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie screeched suddenly, causing my eyes to snap open. I looked around, for Emmett's body parts but he wasn't here. He then lunged out of the trees. Rosalie was tackled to the ground as Emmett began to kiss her.

"I-" kiss "was-" kiss "scared-" kiss "you-" kiss "got-" kiss "ripped-" kiss "apart!" Rosalie managed to say, in between kisses.

"Oh baby girl, did you think anyone could rip me apart?" He raised his eye brow, a smile tugging on his mouth.

I looked around as more vampires filled out of the trees. There was still people from James army here. Shock crossed my face but them someone said.

"they wont hurt us" At once I knew it was Edward. I didn't turn around to see him, instead I looked around for my family. Carlisle was talking to a few of the new born. The new borns eyes were amber. They must have went hunting animals. Esme was hugging a few of the younger vampires. A few could have been no older than 16. Alice and Jasper were locked in a passionate embrace as was Rosalie and Emmett. I knew Edward was waiting for me to turn around but the emotions and the hurt I was feeling was too raw so I went over and spoke to Maddie, who had returned.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked smiling at her. She had brown hair, that was tousled, and a few leaves had embedded itself in her hair. Her eyes were also amber, and her clothes were really dirty.

"Yeah" she mumbled. Suddenly I felt an arm snake around my waist and I automatically flinched. Suddenly words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Don't hurt me" I whispered. I felt myself freeze as did he. Oh no!

"I'm so sorry." Edward whispered, and he was gone…

**A/N Gone where?!?!?!!?! Did anyone see that coming? It's a week to Paramore! Sooo exciting! Did you guys like the flashback with Rosalie? I know its not her story so I'm feeling a bit nervous/scared incase you guys didn't like it, but i took the risk anyway and I was nearly crying when writing it! So please review x thanks sooo much to everyone who reviews and alerts. I love you guys all so much! I got 26 last time! I have nearly 400 reviews! I never thought I would get past 100 and here I am. With nearly 400! Thanks, its all down to you guys x love you guys! X so please review xxx**

**To lucky charms : Hopefully this chapter answers your questions =]**

**-Louise x3**


	24. Chapter 23

_Previously : "Don't hurt me" I whispered. I felt myself freeze as did he. Oh no!_

"_I'm so sorry." Edward whispered, and he was gone…_

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the late updates but as usual, school and other stuff gets too much but I have free time so here is a chappy that you all deserve!**

Air puffed up and blew scattered leaves everywhere. I looked at the spot Edward was a second ago, at a loss of what to do. I was aware everyone was looking at me, but I can't look at them. A crack of thunder over head made my head snapped up. No, no, NO! Rain began to fall steadily and I looked around in panic. I caught Alice's hopeless face. I need to find him! I picked up his scent and chased after it, pushing my bare feet into the mad. The mud splattered up behind me as I ran as fast as I could. The rain began to pour down, washing the traces of Edwards trail away. I sniffed the air, desperate for the direction. He went east. I changed course and ran. The only sound was of the rain, thunder and the pounding of my feet. After a minute, I couldn't smell his scent.

"Edward!" I screamed out to the empty forest. I stopped dead and looked around quickly, my soaking hair whipping my face. Tears that wouldn't fall pricked my eyes as my mind raced with possibilities of where he would go. Was the Volturi still lurking around? I changed direction and ran north.

"Edward! Edward!" I cried out, my voice bouncing off the trees. I then picked up his scent. I was off like a bullet from a gun. I ran until I came to a little meadow. The scent was gone though. I had the feeling like I was being watched.

"Edward?" I called out, my voice wobbling. I held my breath and looked around. Edward then dropped from a tree and landed 5 meters away from me. His face was contorted and his hands were trembling.

"Bella, you should go. I might hit you again and I couldn't live with myself if I hit you again. Please leave." he whispered, his voice breaking. My heart began to ache as I looked at him. He hid his face in his hands and slumped to the floor.

"Edward, I trust you, I know you won't hit me again. I deserved it anyway; I shouldn't have said that I hate you. I was being a bitch. I'm sorry." I said sitting down and reaching out for his hand. He took my hand and warmth flared up inside me. My hand fit so perfectly in his, as his did mines.

"Bella! I'm the one who is sorry, I hit you! I used to hit you all the time! I was so nasty to you before immortality. I-" His voice dipping lower.

"Let's start from the beginning. We can start anew, and explain everything." He smiled at me and I felt his golden eyes liquidize my brain. Edward took and deep breath and began.

"In school, before Immortality when I used to bully you, and I am so sorry for that, it wasn't because I hated you. I was so jealous of you it made me crazy! In my eyes, you had everything. You had a family that loved and cared for you, no matter what. You could take whatever life threw at you and you would come out perfect on the other side. In my childhood, nothing ever went right. When I was seven years old, I was dumped on a road side with nothing. Only the clothes on my back. I remember crying for hours as I walked around, hoping for my parents to come back. I thought it was a joke at first but I realized it wasn't when night had fallen and rain began to pour down. The roads weren't busy so it was a few days before I was found, starving and so badly injured. I remember the car pulled up and it was a blue car. I remember the hope that built up as I thought my mum and dad had come back for me. The hope was destroyed when it wasn't. That was the night I was placed with my first of many foster homes. I was constantly shifted around families. I always told myself: don't get to close to them; it will only hurt even more when you are going away. It never worked; I would always get close to them. And it _did _hurt so much more when I got took away and place within a new family. My childhood was filled with hate, bitterness and resentment. I was destroyed. Then when I first noticed you in school I was shocked. Whenever I looked at you I felt my heart pound, my head began to spin and I felt foolish whenever you caught me looking at you. The day the bullying started was the worst day for me. I had been staying with this foster family for 4 years and I was attached to them. Turns out that they didn't want me anymore and I was going to be shipped abroad and become part of a new family. I was so angered and upset by this. I had everything I wanted there. Family, friends and decent life. And it was all going to be pulled abruptly from under my feet. That was the day that you bumped into me. I remember I took all of my anger out on you. I'm so sorry. I never meant anything of that. I remember seeing your face crumple as you ran away. From that day, all my feelings rose whenever you were around. I never meant to keep bullying you. I'm so sorry, I truly am." He broke off. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, breathing in his pure, beautiful scent. My mind was reeling. I always thought he was so perfect, that he truly hated me. Turns out he doesn't. Is this the right time to tell him my feelings? Will I be able to tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way, will I be able to be around him?

"What happened the day you became a vampire. I mean the car crash. I want to hear it from you." I said, looking into his golden eyes.

"I got called into headmaster's office, and I got home early. I was driving in my car and I was listening to music. My phone went off and I got it but I dropped it. I bent down to pick it up and couldn't get it. I was pulling at it and I heard a horn blaring. I quickly sat up and a car was heading for me. I tried to break but everything went black. I don't remember much but I seen it all through Carlisle's thoughts. I saw Carlisle and he took pity on me and became he became my doctor. He wasn't planning on turning me into a vampire, he was dead set on helping me but I got a fever and my body couldn't cope, it began to shut down but Carlisle saved me." He then grinned a heart stopping smile that was crooked, but still looked amazing.

"How did we get here?" Edward asked me. I smiled at him as a song came into my head.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time__._

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

Its like the song was made for us! We both stood up and I turned around. I looked out towards the meadow. It was beautiful, the clouds and thunder gone and replaced by sun. There were little patches of sun where they broke through the tree's that sheltered us. I was them aware that Edward had moved really close to me. I spun around. He was looking at me, an intensity burning in his eyes. He ran his finger down my cheek.

"What are you thinking?" He asked staring at me with such intensity. I smiled before answering.

"My thoughts you can't decode." I whispered. He leaned in towards me and I didn't need to be able to see the future to know what was about to happen. I closed my eyes as he leaned in about to kiss me.

"Edward! Hey!" Came a voice. My eyes snapped open and Edward stood up straight, the kiss forgotten. I looked around, furious at the interruption.

"Tanya." Edward muttered, nodding at her. I came face to face with Tanya. She had strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful face. Large golden eyes were set into it. She had full lips that were plump to perfection. She had on a tight black dress that was far too low cut and short, her butt nearly showing. She licked her lips as she eyed Edward.

"Just wanted to say hi." She smiled before sneering at me. Bitch ruined everything! She ran away but not before winking at Edward. I coughed awkwardly.

"I have to go find Alice." I muttered and ran, the tension left behind. Behind me I heard him say.

"Bye Bella."

**A/N Hey, so I was at the Paramore concert on Thursday night. 5 words to describe it: _BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE_! They sang : That's what you get, crush crush crush, Emergency, Misery Business, I caught myself and tracks from 'Brand New Eyes' Album and more****.**** I was soo FANTASTIC!!! Anyway, Guys thank you all soo much, I have 432 reviews! You don't know how much it means to me to have that many, you guys are all so inspirational, that's the reason I write this! I have a favor to ask, could you all check out my other stories, it would mean a lot to me if you did =]**

**Did you all like it when Bella said "My thoughts you can't decode" I HAD to add that bit in, I have been dying to add it in for AGESSSS! Lol x The song, as I'm sure you all know was Paramore – Decode! AWESOME SONG!! x**

**Oh, so I'm gonna do a Christmas one. I haven't started writing it yet but I don't know when to post it. Will I post it the 23rd, 24th or the 25th. I'm asking because I'm not really sure if anyone would go on the computer to read it if I was post it on Christmas day so please let me know. The chapter is gonna be so fun to write, Alice + Christmas = FUN! Lolz x**

**Anyway, thanks so much for all your reviews! Please review, love you guys so much!**

**Here is your daily dosage of choc chip cookie! Here is your cyber cookie! (;'.) That's a cookie =] It has chocolate chips!**

**-Louise x3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey everyone, just to let you all know that the next chapter is going to be the LAST! I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I don't have a clue as to what will happen, so if anyone has any ideas, leave them in a review! So the next chapter is gonna be l o n g! Plus, its gonna be a Christmas chapter! It will be uploaded either the 23****rd****, 24th or 25th. I'm not sure on a specific date but one of the three. If I upload it Christmas, will anyone go on their computer or laptop to read it? Maybe Christmas Eve is better? Anyway, better go write the chapter, also, can you all check out my other stories please! Love you all!**

**-Louise x3**


	26. Chapter 26 Part 1

_**Previously : "I have to go find Alice." I muttered and ran, the tension left behind. Behind me I heard him say.**_

"_**Bye Bella."**_

What the hell did I just do? I just left at the worst time possible. I pulled out my phone and snapped it open just as Alice was phoning me. I rolled my eyes and opened answered it.

"Alice, where are you?" I sighed into the phone.

"In the house, me and Rose will meet you, bye!" said her cheery voice before she cut off. I stopped and looked around me. I was surrounded by trees. I looked and estimated the biggest tree. I leapt at it, and climbed up before settling on a high up branch. Alice would find me here.

Should I go back to Edward? I can't get over him slapping me across the face. It stays with me and I want to let it go but I can't. I _can't_.

There was a rush of wind and Alice and Rose were sitting in front of me.

"Why didn't you kiss him!!" she scolded. I looked around helplessly before meeting her eyes.

"I can't get over him hitting me. It didn't hurt but the fact that he lashed out just-"I cut off and buried my face in my hands. Why can't I let this go?!

"It just hurts..." I whispered as the tears pricked my eyes. I could feel them both stare at me, as I looked anywhere but them. It felt so weird to say all this out loud.

"Bella," Alice said gently. "Edward _didn't_ hit you. Autumn did, her power was to manipulate people, all those things that Edward said, and the slap, he didn't mean it. He had no control over it, it was all Autumn. She made Edward do them, and Edward was powerless to stop it happening. At first, when he hit you, I attacked him. I hated him, and everyone else was mega pissed at him. No one really talked to him that day, he felt so ashamed and upset. He was horrified that he hit you and he was scared. He was scared to be near you in case he lashed out again, he was scared because he didn't know what happened, why he hit you. He was scared that you would hate him and he was scared because he didn't know how he could hit someone he _loves_ so much. But at the clearing, when the army came, that's when we knew Edward didn't hit you, and also, it was admitted. Bella, don't let that bitch get in the way of your happiness again. She did it once before and it will not happen again." Alice ended, glaring fiercely at a bug that was inching its way closer to her brand new Jimmy Choo's.

"Alice is right Bella, you have to take a leap of faith. Just trust your heart. Listen to this song, its by your favourite band, the lyrics are probably what you need to hear." Rosalie added, just as serious.

She pulled out her Ipod and put it on. Paramore – Here we go again go blasted out.

__

And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all time to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not, no I'm not.  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not).

I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

So we just take it back

**__**

So we just take it back...

A smile formed on my face. Paramore's music relates to my life too much!

"So Alice, you and Jasper…" I smiled as she looked away shyly.

"C'mon, spill." Rose laughed.

"There nothing to tell." Alice muttered still smiling. I smiled to myself as I let my fingers inch towards her sides. I darted forwards and began to tickle her sides. Alice began to splutter and shriek, as Rose joined in.

"Alright, alright! I will tell you!" She shrieked.

"We love each other." She smiled. "When I'm with him, I feel complete. I love him with all my heart, he is my everything. I can tell him anything, I told him about my past. He didn't look at me like I was ruined or contaminated or stained or used. Before I met him I used to feel used and ruined, but I don't. He has healed me of my past completely. I can trust him, and I have never ever trusted a _boy _before because of my past. When he looks at me, I feel like I'm going to exploded. I am just so happy, like I haven't ever been before. I love him." She grinned.

"That's the way he feels about you too. When we first seen you, he fell in love in an instant. Jasper had always been different from any other boy, he is more caring and sensitive. He doesn't mess girls about, and he never has or will. He was quiet and shy, but now that he has met you, he has opened up a bit more. You're the reason he wants to live forever. He is truly in love with you. You guys deserve each other, you are each others perfect match. You are both opposites but _opposites always attract_." Rosalie added, smiling.

Suddenly Alice let out a squeal, and I jumped, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Oh! Do you guys know what date it is?!" Alice cried. I look at Rose. She was looking at me, confused. Rose and me shook our heads. It's funny, being a vampire you lose track of the days and time. Alice gasped.

"How could we have forgotten?! Today, it's the 20th of December!! It's nearly Christmas! YAY!!! We have to go now!" Alice cried a massive grin on her face. Her eyes were twinkling and I knew what it meant. A party...

We slipped off the tree and hurtled to the ground. We ran back at blinding speed. The house came into view and Alice was off faster than I had ever seen. She appeared a few seconds later, arm full of credit cards.

"Off shopping!" She shouted over her shoulder. Suddenly Carlisle appeared.

"Alice, why are you going shopping with _all_ of your credit cards?"

"Carlisle, see because you love me…can we have a Christmas party _please_?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent. Carlisle sighed.

"Alice, we don't need a party." Carlisle said. Alice's bottom lip began to tremble. Her smile disappeared. Alice pushed out her bottom lip and pouted. Carlisle's resistance crumbled.

"Fine, but do not go over board!" He muttered and disappeared as Alice let out an excited squeal.

"Jasper, can you come with me!" Alice said sweetly. Jasper appeared a second later, grinning. Alice held out her hand and he took it.

"Bye guys!" I called waving. I know Edward is in the house, but can I face him?

"Oh Bella, don't go in. Go shopping first and I will meet up with you. Rose you go too, go shopping for presents for everyone." Alice called.

"But Alice-"

"Trust me!" She called back. I sighed as Rose disappeared to get credit cards. Yuck! Shopping.

Rose appeared a minute later, fully changed. She looked at me, expectantly. I frowned.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me.

"You aren't going out like that are you?!" She asked incredulously. I growled but went inside. As I passed the living room, I saw Edward look up. His eyes were pained but I did as Alice said. I smiled at him before running upstairs. Why does Alice want me to go out shopping rather than go talk to Edward? She was the one that said I should trust my instincts. My instincts was to talk to him.

"Bella, hurry up!" Rosalie called. I shook my head, coming out if my mind rant. I grabbed an outfit that Alice had already put on my prop bed and put it on. I went to my table and got my purse. I only had one credit card that had never been used. I grabbed the silver Prada bag and went outside. Everyone's phone began to sang as they all received a text. I looked. One new message from Alice it read:

_Hi, just to let you all know we __**are**__ celebrating Christmas. This means __**everyone **__has to get each other presents and we are having a party. Invite __**all **__the vampires you know. Anyone who doesn't get into the Christmas spirit __**will pay dearly**__! So do not mess with me, I will rip you apart if you don't. No one touch the house, I will be back to decorate it later! No one better get in my way, or so help me…_

_Love Alice xox_

_P.s Bella, everything is going to work out. Trust me! Xox_

I look up. Everyone had got the message but only I had got the p.s added on. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay, we are going to buy presents. Somehow I don't think Alice is kidding…" I bit my lip as everyone agreed.

"Woo! Party! I wonder what the pixie will do if I disagree. I will find out." Emmett laughed.

"I wouldn't Emmett." Rosalie warned but she laughed.

"C'mon, lets go." I muttered to Rosalie, not looking at Edward, who was staring at me. We went to the garage and got into Rosalie's red BMW. We pulled out and turned on the some music. You Me At Six - Kiss and tell came on. I turned up the volume and sang along.

__

You're so good and you're so bad  
and everybody wants to be your man  
Your so good and your so bad  
and everybody wants to be  
in your hair and under your skin  
and in those clothes  
and on those lips  
But me

Kiss and tell, everybody else  
and you're at your best  
when I'm making, making baby steps

You make the rules up as you go  
So I've gotta make some of my own  
You make the rules up as you go  
so I'm gonna send your love home  
What did you expect from me?  
I said there's so much more that you won't see.  
What did you expect from me?  
I said I'm smarter than him you see.

Kiss and tell, everybody else  
and you're at your best,  
when I'm making,  
baby steps,  
and I'm sick and tired of bein' the good guy.  
And I've done my time,  
you should hit the back of the line

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't need to tell me

I know, you don't, I know, you don't  
Need to tell me, tell me  
I know, you don't, I know, you don't  
Need to tell me, tell me.

Kiss and tell  
Everybody else  
and you're at your best  
when I'm making  
baby steps  
and I'm sick and tired  
of bein' the good guy  
And I've done my time  
you should hit the back of the line.

We arrived at the shopping mall a little while later, due to Rosalie's need for speed.

"Right, so we just have to get everyone presents. Then we're home?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes. I'm going to go to Game." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go to The Gucci shop, get Alice something, that's if she hasn't got everything already…" I laughed. We both went off to different shops. I headed to Gucci. I walked in and looked around. I was pretty sure Alice had all of this. What will I do? I walked over to a woman, her tag told me it was the manager.

"Excuse me, I was wondering, do you have any new stock?" I asked politely. The manager blinked at me a few times before answering.

"Yes, we do. It just so happens that newest stock got shipped out to us last night, and its only just arrived. Do you want to check it out?" She asked. I nodded and followed her to the stock room. There lying in a box was a pair of stilettos. They were gold and were strappy. They had a huge 5 inch heel. Beside them were a gold pair that were platforms and had beautiful sequins.

"Them!" and I pointed to them. The manager nodded and picked them up. I paid for them and walked out, ignoring everyone who was staring at me. I had presents for Rosalie and Alice I looked around for something for everyone else. I then seen a beautiful necklace in a jewellers. It made me think of Esme so I walked into the shop. I was suddenly struck with an idea. I got a notepad and sketched out a crest. I was going to get them jewellery. Along with something else.

"Excuse me, but can you make this and put it on something?" I asked the owner. He took out his glasses and peered at the crest I had drew. It was a lion that wasn't specifically drew, mostly just the outline. It had one paw up. It was in an oval shape and under the lion was a little banner. It had three clubs on it but one of the lions paws was covering most of one of the clubs. Under it was a banner and inside it, I wrote CULLEN. Above the lion, still in the oval was a hand. At the top of the oval I rubbed some of it away and drew a heart and decorated it, so it was symmetrical. The oval didn't fully join but it was connected by the little pattern with the heart in the middle.

"That's very nice. I could do it and have it for you tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked smiling.

"Could I have 8 copies of the crest. Could I get them put on jewellery?" I asked looking into the cabinets.

"Yes, yes! Take your pick." He nodded to the back walls were jewellery was lying in the cabinets. Looking at it, I found a bit of finest ribbon. I visualised the crest on it. It would be perfect. I carefully opened it and took it out. Sitting beside it was a long thin chain. I picked it up, Rosalie can wear hers on a chain. Lying in a row were leather wrist straps that were thick enough for a crest to be put on. I picked up three, for Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Carlisle can have something different. I found a men's ring that had a black stone set in it. If it got took out I could get a crest in it. I picked up the ring. There was a bangle sitting beside it. It was a long thin metal bangle that was split in two, The crest could sit on it, joining them up. Now for mines. I found a set on antique beads. The crest would look pretty on it. I picked them all up and headed back to the counter. I carefully showed the owner where and how I wanted the crests placed. I handed over my credit card to pay for the jewellery.

"The jewellery will be delivered to your home in the next few days, they will be there for Christmas." He said.

Feeling happy, I left the shop. I looked around and spotted a games shop. I walked inside and looked around. Game consoles and games were stacked high. I spotted a Wii. I picked up one, and got the Wii Fit. This should test them, using their human strength. That's not their advantage. I picked up a few games also.

I wandered around, occasionally catching Rosalie's scent but I was on a mission. I suddenly caught sight of a picture of a cottage. It was inside the window of a real estate agents. I walked in and was met by a teenager.

"Hello, can I help you." He asked, his eyes looking me over. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I shook my head.

I looked at the pictures and seen a perfect little cottage. It was under priced as it was crumbling away, it desperately needed fixed up and Esme's hobby was interior designing.

I walked over to the sales assistant.

"Excuse me, but that cottage, I want to buy it." She laughed at me.

"You realise its going to take hundreds of thousands to fix." She said. I nodded and for the next half hour I discussed the house and bought it. I was handed the keys after I paid for it. My phone started to sing. I answered it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bella, you nearly done? I am nearly but do you want to call it a night in half and hour?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

The half hour flew in and before I knew it, I was going to meet Rosalie. During that half hour, I had bought Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle all a Rolex watch. To sum it up Esme had the little cottage, Rosalie and Alice had shoes, The boys had watches and the games console and everyone had Cullen crested jewellery. Rosalie smiled at me and then burst out laughing.

"You know Bella, for someone who hates shopping, you sure bought a lot!" She giggled as we walked to her car. Her hands were full with colourful bags as were mines. We slung the bags in the boot and the back seats of the car and drove home. Night had fallen and the stars winked mysteriously at me, as I looked at the sky. The ride home was silent as I got lost in my thoughts. I was surprised when Rosalie shouted at me.

"Bella!" She shouted again. I frowned and looked around. We were back home and I hadn't even realised it. I grabbed some bags and rushed inside as the rain began to pour down. I went to my room and put them in my wardrobe and dumped clothes over them. It was a pointless attempt but Alice would see if anyone tried to sneak a look. Alice would probably kill me for dumping my clothes on the ground. I ran back downstairs and seen boxes upon boxes full of the unknown. I hear a giggle behind me and there was Alice. She pulled up her hands and aimed at my face. I then caught sight of what was in her hand.

"No, Alice!" I shouted…

**A/N Okay, so this isn't the last chapter, it's the first half of it. I decided to break it into two parts. So, isn't this a long chapter! Took me ****A****G****E****S**** to write it!**

**Okay, so Alice isn't holding a gun or anything major like that but can anyone guess what it is? So the next chapter is thee party! I Cannot wait to write it, its going to be so fun! A LOT is going to happen in it! Okay! So its like **_**4**_** days and so many hours to Christmas! I'm soo excited especially as I found out I got the Blackberry Curve 8520! Woo! Can't wait lol! So what's everyone asked Santa for Christmas?!**

**Ohh! I have found love in a band called **_**You Me At Six**_**! I love them so much!! Has anyone heard of them? If not, I suggest going on to Youtube and looking up Kiss and Tell, Finders Keepers, Save it for the bedroom and Nasty habits. And all of their other songs but they ones are the best!! So the second part of the chapter shall be up in the next couple of days! At the end of the second part there will be a massive thank you to all my reviewers. So, please review! Thanks so much, I love you all! Bye! x**

**-Louise x3**

**P.s Sorry about the crap description about the Cullen Crest, I really tried. Please review! x3**


	27. Last Chapter x

**A/N Heyy, to the person that leaves anonymous reviews, the name being : ( when you said in a review: _In this chapter you basically said if a man hits you, it was probably your fault._ I am not saying that, how dare you say that! You haven't read it right or you would have seen that that's not what I'm implying! You obviously haven't been reading my story right because Edward didn't murder her mother, there was a gas leak in Charlie's car that caused Charlie to fall asleep at the wheel, causing him to hit Edwards car. If you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT THEN!**

_Previously : I ran back downstairs and seen boxes upon boxes full of the unknown. I hear a giggle behind me and there was Alice. She pulled up her hands and aimed at my face. I then caught sight of what was in her hand._

"_No, Alice!" I shouted…_

In Alice's hands were 10 party poppers. BANG! Confetti of many colours hit me in the face and got tangled in my hair. There was a shriek of laughter as I pulled them out of my hair and brushed them off of me. I gave Alice a stony glare as she was doubled over with laughing.

"Haha!" I said sarcastically. Little annoying pixie!

"What this?" I asked no one in particular, eyeing the boxes with dislike.

"Decorations!" Alice cried. "Oh, by the way, great present choices!" Alice smiled. Damn! Stupid know it all pixie!

"At least you took it seriously! Emmett here-" She pointed to thin air. Then she got a vision. She frozen and looked up at the ceiling.

"EMMETT!!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a crash overhead and Emmett then fell through the roof. Plaster and rubble started raining down on us.

"Emmett!" Esme shouted, looking mad. Emmett was lying on a crumpled heap, his big arms over his head. His eyes were squeezed shut. Very slowly one eye opened. He gasped and jumped up and looked around us. He threw out his hand and pointed at Alice.

"Alice! What did you do?!" He cried looking at the roof. I began to laugh hysterically as Emmett tried to pin the blame on Alice.

"It was your fault, we seen you do it!" Alice laughed. Emmett's mouth worked furiously but nothing came out. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"No! Your fault, you gave me a fright, so I jumped and fell. That's why I fell through the roof! You screamed on me! Your f-a-u-l-t!" Emmett sang gleefully as Alice's mouth fell open.

"Why did you scream on me anyway?" Emmett asked, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. You had to give him credit for trying.

"You were going to peek at the presents Bella bought!" snapped Alice. I rolled my eyes at Emmett as he began to laugh, while trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, as its raining I will put decorations up tomorrow, I don't want anyone to help! I want everyone out of the house as I'm putting them up, alright?!" Alice demanded. We all nodded, except from Emmett who shook his head.

"No!" Emmett simply said. Alice slowly spun around, eyes glaring.

"What do you mean no?!" She demanded.

"Ha, I thought I was the stupid one. Okay Alice, well, usually no means, well, _no_. I want to play on the X-box so I _ain't _leaving." Emmett said slowly, but he smiled smugly.

"You _will _leave." Alice said in a deadly voice. Emmett smirked and raised and eyebrow. He then did the unthinkable: "Make me!" He said, smugly.

Alice suddenly flew forwards and grabbed Emmett's arms and twisted them behind his back. She pushed him to the ground.

"Jasper, get the game!" She cried but Jasper already had it in his hand. Alice juggled his wrists in her hand until she had a spare hand. Jasper gave her the game. There was a cried of shock as Emmett seen what was in her hand.

"NO! Not my game! Alice, please, you cannot destroy my _Harry Potter _game! it's a one of a kind, its priceless! Please!" Emmett yelled, trying to free a hand to get the game. His face screwed up with effort as he kept swatting at his game, desperate for it to be in his safe clutches.

"Where will you be tomorrow?" Alice asked. Emmett huffed in defeat.

"Outside." He huffed. Alice jumped up as did Emmett. Emmett lunged for his game, glaring at Alice. Alice smiled sweetly at him before disappearing, Jasper in tow. Edward made his way towards me. I smiled and thought of what I was going to say. How do I even begin? What am I going to say…?

"Hey." He said, his voice like velvet.

"Hi." I said, and was suddenly overcome with shyness.

"I got you something for Christmas. If you want, I could show you it?" Edward asked, gazing into my eyes. Looking in his eyes, I got lost. There was so much depth and honesty in his eyes. I found myself nodding, a smile forming on my lips.

"NO! Edward do you _dare_!" Alice screamed. We both laughed.

"Bella! I need you, come here!" Alice yelled. I smiled at Edward before departing. I found Alice in her wardrobe. She patted the carpet beside her, indicating me to sit down. I plopped myself down and over exaggeratedly sighed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm giving you a makeover!" She squealed, clasping her hands. I just stared at her, trying to mask my horror.

"Your kidding, right? I don't need a make-over!" I said, furiously. She slowly nodded her head, an evil grin forming on her face.

"No." I simply said.

"What did you get everyone for Christmas?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not telling you, that would ruin the Christmas spirit." She said.

"Why did you interrupt me when I was talking to Edward?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because, everything will work out. Trust me." She moaned. Trust me! I was getting sick of that.

"Lets go hunting!" Alice cried and jumped up, pulling me with her. Yay, hunting?

We hunted till the night passed and the sun came up. I wasn't in the mood to hunt so I only caught a few deer and a bear. The sun had started to come out, as we walked back to the house.

"WOO! Decorations time!" Alice laughed. Everyone at once rushed out of the house, Emmett in the lead. I burst out laughing when I saw him clutching his beloved Harry Potter game. I was going to ask Alice if she needed help but then thought better of it.

"Bella, do you want to go a walk, till pixie here is done?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and followed her.

A few hours passed and we got a call from Alice. She said she was done. By now, the sun was high in the sky, causing us to sparkle in the rays of sun. The house came into view and I felt my mouth fall open.

The house was covered in lights. There were rainbow lights around the windows, doors and the house. There was thick tinsel also around the windows, and doors. Snow spray was artistically sprayed around the windows, it looked like it had snowed. There was bobbles hanging from the roof. Fake plastic icicles was dangling from every possible surface. There was sting going from one side of the house to the other and hanging form it were candy canes. Alice even put a Santa at the chimney. Surrounding the house was Santa's and Reindeer and snowmen that lit up. As we approached, a snow man began to sing. Everyone laughed as Alice danced along to the music. Then I saw the tree. In front of the house, there has always been a huge real Christmas tree. Alice had decorated it. Tinsel and bobbles covered every inch of the tree. Twinkling lights winked at us as we gazed in wonder and amusement.

"Oh, wait there!" Alice cried and she disappeared and re-appeared a moment later. She had on a white maxi dress, and for some strange reason: pure white fairy wings. She ran and climbed up the Christmas tree, before settling at the top.

"Look! I'm the angel!" She cried, laughing loudly. Everyone laughed. Emmett disappeared then re-appeared. I burst out laughing when I seen him. He had squeezed into Esme's wedding dress. On his back, there were scarlet red devil wings, i recognised from Rosalie's wardrobe. Upon his head was a head band that had a halo attached to it, that light up when you pushed a button.

"Emmett, get my wedding dress off right now!" Esme cried, her eyes open in horror. Emmett fidgeted with the dress before grinning at us. He ran and climbed up the tree, giving everyone a clear view of up the dress. Lets just say, he wasn't wearing his usual underwear. They looked frilly and downright embarrassing! He climbed up and settled beside Alice.

"I'm the most beautiful angel, my dress is prettier!" Emmett laughed. Alice's mouth fell opened furiously. She reached out and gave him a sharp slap on the arm, so Emmett flung his hand out and shoved her out of the tree. Alice screamed as she fell to the ground, landing in Jaspers awaiting arms with a loud thump.

"Emmett you little mother-fucker! I will kill you!" Alice screamed. The sun then peaked out of the clouds, making us sparkle. Emmett began to twirl around carefully in circles, arms out-stretched.

"I am like a sparkly fairy! Oh, I'm a princess!" Emmett yelled, batting his eyes.

"Emmett, get down here, you silly fool!" Rosalie cried, adoration etched in her eyes. Emmett waved at her, beckoning for her to come up. She giggled, shaking her head. There was a ring at the front door.

"I got it." I said, and walked around to the front of the house. There was a man and a box at the front door. I climbed in the window and walked down to answer it. I smiled and opened the door.

"We have a package that needs to be signed for." The mail man said. I took the form and scrawled my name on it, and took the box from him. I knew it was for me. I shut the door and ran upstairs. Very carefully I opened the box. Inside was a bed, made from cotton wool, with a sprinkle of glitter on it, but resting onto of it was the jewellery that had the crest on it. I smiled as I looked at the jewellery. They were all perfect. I ran my fingers over the soft leather, the smooth feel of the satin ribbon. I laced my fingers in the beads of mines, and I ran my finger on the edge of the ring and bangle. They will, hopefully, love them. I put them under my bed along with the other presents.

_The days passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was Christmas day._

"Bella!!! Get your butt in here!" Alice yelled, slightly vibrating with excitement. Everyone was sitting on the floor, in a circle. The fire was roaring behind us, we didn't need the heat, but it created the atmosphere. I sat down, in the only remaining space: beside Edward. In the middle, was presents. They were all carefully wrapped, in bright and crazy paper, huge bows in the centre of them.

"Okay, we will go in a circle and give out our presents starting with me!" Alice smiled. She handed out presents. I looked at mines. I was a box, but it was light as a feather. If felt like it had nothing in it. Jasper opened his first. It was keys. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked at him, casting her eyes to the window. Jasper got up hesitantly and looked out.

"Alice! You shouldn't have, but I love it! I want to take it for a quick spin-" Jasper cried but Alice cut him off.

"Not yet, wait till everyone has opened their presents. Sitting outside was a shiny silver motorbike. Next was Rosalie. She opened hers and inside was make-up. A box full of expensive designer make-up.

Thank you!" Rosalie cried, whipping out a red lip stick and putting it on. This process continued until all that was left were my presents. I picked up Esme's first. The keys, deed and blue prints for the cottage were in the box. She opened it and cried out. Her eyes welled up as she seen a picture of the cottage.

"Oh honey, thank you so much!" She gushed. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all opened theirs too. They were thrilled with the new watches. I smiled as I passed Rosalie and Alice their gifts. As foreseen, they both squealed and immediately tried them on. Everyone(but Alice) got up to leave.

"Wait, I also have something else." I said quietly fumbling for the huge box that held them all.

Emmett whooped and thumped himself back on the floor, rubbing his hands together and looking around for the present. He frowned realising there was only one present.

"Is it a Harry Potter game?!" Emmett asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, I was in a shop when I got an idea. I will show you all them first before telling you the story." I said. I opened the box and picked up Carlisle's ring first. I leaned over and put it on his outstretched palm. He smiled as he put it on his finger. Next, I took out Esme's bangle. I passed it over to her, and she put it on her wrist. I then took out the three leather wrist cuffs. I handed them out to Jasper, Emmett and Edward. The tied them on with help, from Rosalie and Alice. I then got out Rosalie's chain and gave her it. I then took out Alice's and gave her it and lastly, I took out mines and put it on. Everyone was smiling and looking at everyone else's.

"I thought that we, could maybe have something that represents us, and I was in a shop picking up jewellery and I thought out the crest. I sketched it out and asked the guy if he could make it. He told me I could then I decided to get it put on jewellery, so I picked out the jewellery and got the crest put on it. So, yeah." I mumbled, looking out of the window.

"Bella, these are fantastic, they link us together. This brings us close, we are united. Family." Esme, smiled a watery smile, as she played with her bangle.

"Yeah, I feel like I belong to the family even more." Smiled Alice, who was sitting in Jaspers lap.

"Yeah Bella, they're perfect." Said Edward looking intensely at me. If I was human, I would have gone beetroot red. Instead, I ducked behind my hair.

"Way to go Edward, just make it awkward, trust you too." Emmett sighed. This made everyone laugh.

I looked around, everyone was happy and together. Happiness swelled inside me and I grinned.

"Whoa, Bella. Calm down with the happiness." Laughed Jasper, who was also grinning hugely, no doubt my fault. I giggled. I looked at my presents. Carlisle and Esme got me an apple laptop. Emmett and Rosalie got me a whole load of Paramore stuff, including clothes, CD's, a skin for my laptop, bag, and accessories. Alice and Jasper got my 10 unlimited credit cards and hundreds of pounds of hundreds of vouchers, most of them for designer clothes shops. Edward had got my an Ipod touch. He had already loaded all of Paramore's, Greenday's, You me at six's, Taylor Swift, The killers, Kings of Leon and Owl City's albums on it, there was also tonnes of songs on it. He also handed me a box. Inside contained a camera. Not a digital but a really expensive professional one. I looked at him in amazement. I secretly always wanted one of these, I like taking pictures of nature and its beauty. He knows me so well! Jasper had got me a separate present: a blackberry curve 8520. I thanked everyone continuously until they would make noises if I said thanks you. Alice brought out a box of crackers and started lobbing them across the room, at us.

"Catch." She said, and I turned around, just in time to be hit in the face with one.

"Sorry, Bells!" She laughed. I scowled at her. Music began to blare from huge speakers. Where did they come from?! I walked over to stand at the door when Edward cornered me. I smiled.

"Edward we have to talk." I said, looking up at him.

"I know." He smiled. So, I took a deep breath and began.

"Edward, about the other day, when I just walked away, I'm sorry. I walked away because, well, when you slapped me. I couldn't let it go." A flash of agony crossed him face. "Then, I realise, you didn't do that. Autumn did, it was her power. I couldn't really get over it, but now I have." I whispered, looking into his golden eyes. I love him. There is no denying it, and it scares me how much I do. Its this instant feeling, a rush when I see him. I takes over me and leaves me confused and stunned.

"Bella." Edward whispered. "I have to tell you right now, before I explode. I love you, and I have for sometime. You are so beautiful. I love you, every time I see you, I get butterflies, and when you smile, I find myself smiling." He smiled.

"Edward, I love you too." I whispered.

I stood on my tiptoes but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mines.

"Woo! Finally!" Emmett yelled. We both looked at him and laughed. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Life is good…

"Bella, you love me and I love you, so why wait? Will you be my wife?"…

**A/N Sorry, sorry! That was absolutely sh*t, but it was either cr*ap chapter that or none at all. I got writers block and sorry for the long update, I got really busy, sorry. Okay, so its finished, I feel sad, I had sooo much fun writing that but I'm now going to concentrate on Hush, my other story! I want to thank everyone so much for being there and reviewing, I owe it all to you, without you all, this story wouldn't have existed. So huge, massive thanks to (in no particular order) :**

**Snickers1027, DaniCullen426, princess1996, Flora73, GabzR, p.g, TooManyThoughts, Atalanta17, iole01, anteliacullen, Tayler117, lovin this earth, alexbrooke16, Jolite-Music-Luver, Bella53323, Emmett or Edward, mouse123, Jenn, TwilightRulesXo, TwilighterluvsEdward, I am the wind Mizuki Kay, SmokeyMelina, KristenStewartFan, honeylove90, Tashhie-tots, gabyhyatt, Jessie-Colleen, twilight4evr84, I-luv-Edward-Cullen18, xNOMx, MayMariek, BookwormStrawberry, Kolored, Valery3019, frankfart101, xoChubbaChopLollipopox, anna23xo, , Part-Time Irish, ForeverRose123, AliceCullenisTheBest, buffy and twilight forever, h2ocatluvr33, EdwardCullenMasenforever, Kayb, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, kylacullen, , KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal, sprinter1, gypsyprincess94, Andie, TwiLust, ghostbunnieseatcheese, cutegirl03, Princess Colours story writer, r0xi, gldlys, -team-Edward-lion-lamb, twilightgirl141, Seattle_seahawks_rock, m10guttle, twilight lime, Paliaya, Hyper Mufasa, Xx-Team-Twilight-xX, blissfulmemories, LoveDrunk 101, Brooke Da Cookie, EdwardxBellalover, crystal, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Shani, vampyregurl09, wOOTWoot, lovenovels123, Edward's Doll, Sponjah, lola mariea mathews, madigurl, Meredith, , ..fia, Edwards lost lamb, princess michelle, AutumnOtts, michelle, EmmettismyHUGeteddyBEAR, lilio, Emma, Anon, jazzys Mistress, SEXY HOT GRUL, sandy_cheeks, cazares.a, Isabela is Online, TheCutiePie325, Twilight Addict For Life, MyLifeIsEdwardCullen, JENJEN87, Alicia Vampire101, jayd-n33, Danielle, horseluvr007, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, knbn, b jnk, KatFromLalaland, jules, SPsgurl96, music-is-life2009, , Twilier, AlwaysTrueToYou, Eebee Cullen, melibaskiw, rides the beast, tigerlilly101213, SakaguchiMaya, KKKKK, danniellepost, raibowbrite123, RogueRaina, narley410, Patshawna, lucky charms, Cullen0-Luver-101, j-mart, //, GoGoBellaSwan, Edwards lost lamb, Deadronika, bubbles, lklklkllklklklk, april123, FICTIONAL-STAR, bells, aiyanatwilightfan, Bella53325, eddieluver, bella-cullen1989, , twilight girl104, , Alicia Vampire101, cullencutie747, Elven at Heart, Vampkissez, Emx, shimmeringMoonlightTears, XoPoisonMinxoX, Madjestic and Edward-Bella97. I probably wrote some names twice, or I probably missed someone, if so, I'm so sorry! So, thanks again to everyone above! **

**So yes, its on a cliff hanger, I did that because if I make it into a sequel, I will use this to start off but If I don't make it into a sequel, you all know the answer (:**

**So I was kinda thinking, that since it's the last chapter, everyone can all review?**

**As this is done, maybe you could all check out my other stories?**

_**Hush:**_

_**Bella is raped and abused by every male she knows. One day pregnant she runs away to Rosalie in Forks. She doesnt speak one word of her past to anyone. Not even rose. Can Edward cullen get her to speak up about her past. Rated T AND M. M for Rape scenes**_

**Tell me why:**

**16 year old Alice Brandon can see the future. One day her parents decide enough is enough and sent her to an insane asylum. She is abused on a daily basis. Will she be able to make it out alive? Or will getting out be more fatal than being inside! R Rx**

_**Looking up:**_

_**All Victoria's life, it had been endless hell. Abused and unloved she goes about her daily life going to desperate measures to protect her secret. James the new boy finds out, but is it too late? Can she be saved at all? R R xx**_

**I feel sad ): I had so much fun writing this, and now its done… It has been awesome writing it, and seeing everyone's reviews, so thank you all so much! I love you all! So, goodbye!**

**-Louise x3**


End file.
